Reality
by False1
Summary: BtVS and AtS crossover. Set in season 5, some spoilers. In LA they learn the consequences of the Wolfram and Hart deal, and have to deal with the aftermath. The Scoobies become involved eventually. No good at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any Buffy or Angel characters. Otherwise I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.

Warning: This fic contains some spoilers for season 5, in that Spike is resurrected.

I would like to apologize in advance for any shocking inaccuracies in plot or character representation that may appear.

Reviews are very good. Even if they're just a number out of ten. But please remember that this is my first ever fic.

This starts a few weeks after "Home". There are going to be a lot of old characters appearing, but I'm going to attempt to write them in with vaguely plausible reasons for coming, so they could take a while to arrive. Try to enjoy!

Reality Chapter 1 Wesley's Office-Day 

Wesley is sitting at the desk looking through a book, and Lilah hurries in. HE looks up surprised.

Wesley: I thought you were going back to Hell.

Lilah: Oh yes, I am. But I was let out to see through the deal with Angel Investigations, and we're not quite finished.

Wesley: What else is there left? I have my books, Fred has her lab, Lorne has his entertainments, and Gunn and Angel have… whatever they got out of this.

Lilah: You didn't really think there wouldn't be one did you?

Wesley: The catch.

Lilah: Ah yes. In fact it's quite a spectacular one. It's almost amusing when you think about it. In the space of a few hours we go from world peace to our… final triumph.

Wesley: (Angrily) What are you talking about?

Lilah: You people really should read the fine print. Or in fact, any of the print. Have you seen my neck? Lately, that is. Standard perpetuity contract.

Wesley: I know all this!

Lilah: You probably should have thought about it. I'll make it clearer. When you die, we get your soul. And your boss has been dead for more that 200 years.

Wesley: You're lying!

Lilah: No, really. Didn't the way he burst into flames in sunlight give you a clue?

She snaps her fingers and a contract appears in them. The signature on it slowly changes from Angel to Angelus.

Wesley: And why would you tell me this?

Lilah: The thing is Wesley, you tried to save me. You failed miserably, but the thought that counts a little. I owe you at least a warning. And what do I have to lose? I can't be punished anymore. Now Angelus usually likes to savour this sort of thing, and he may be feeling a little confused right now. If you hurry you may be able to save your friends as well. Personally I wouldn't risk it, but I know you will. Of course, maybe I am lying, just tried to spread discord. Do you really want to risk that I'm not?

            See you in Hell.

She vanishes, leaving behind only the smell of scorched meat. Wesley looks, panicked for a moment, then runs out of his office.

Office of school governor-Day 

Robin Wood is sitting in front of the governor, who has just finished reading through his file.

Governor: Interesting case. I don't think that anyone has ever encountered anything like this before. You need a new job because your former place of employment was struck by a meteor.

Wood: Yes, well when you put it like that it does seem odd.

Governor: However, I don't think that anyone could possibly consider that to have been your fault. We can't have people put out of work due to an act of God, now can we?

Wood smiles slightly at the irony of associating God with it.

Governor: Now normally it would take quite some time to find you a new job, much less one in the area, but luckily- for you, that is, the principal of Grangefield High disappeared three weeks ago. The deputy principal has been coping thus far, but he's not a young man, and we would be thrilled to have you on board. I've heard nothing but good things about you.

Wood: Really?

Governor: I've been told that you did as good a job as could possibly be expected under the circumstances, though of  course…

Wood: With the obliteration of the town looming, tensions do run high.

Governor: Indeed. Just try to avoid any riots here. He smiles and extends his hand. Welcome to Grangefield High. I just hope you'll last a little longer  this time.

Outside Cheap Hotel-Day 

The former Potentials, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith and Andrew are standing outside with an estate agent.

Agent: Okay here are the keys, if you've got any problems you know the num,ber. Good luck with your. He stops, then gestures at the mixed group. Commune. Or whatever it is. Walks down to his car.

Rona: Still don't see why we've got to stay here. I mean we totally kicked the First's ass. Isn't it over?

Xander: Well this place shouldn't be the star attraction for assorted weirdness anymore.

Giles: Yes, but the vast majority of the demons which fled Sunnydale do seem to have settled in this town. And even with the Hellmouth gone there are still the few residual weak points in the inter-dimensional fabric that it left behind.

Dawn: But it's just temporary right?

Giles: Well theoretically demon population should eventually drop down to normal levels. And of course apocalypses will be far more difficult to arrange. However, they can still engage in normal demonic and vampiric activity which we must be aware of and take measures to-

Buffy: In other words, watch out for the ugly guys going "Crush, Kill, Destroy". What about Cleveland?

Giles: Yes with this one gone the other will soon be the centre of supernatural attention.

Dawn: What I don't get is why we've never heard of that one, but someone tried to end the world here once or twice every year. Why didn't they go there? Was this one more important or somethin'?

Giles looks embarrassed.

Giles: Actually no, we believe there was quite a simple reason why the Californian Hellmouth was more, well, popular.

Buffy: Which is?

Giles: Um, the weather's nicer here. In any case, they will now feel themselves drawn there, and it must be dealt with. I had a first hoped to send Faith, but she-

Faith: Is stayin' here. You've got about thirty of your little mini-slayers, you can find another victim.

Giles: Faith! Please don't refer to them as victims. We're not sending anyone off to die.

Faith: Wasn't talking about dying. Kinda meant havin' to live in Cleveland.

Buffy: Hey! You've never been. Cleveland might be nice.

Faith: You volunteerin'? 

Giles looks at her hopefully.

Buffy: Oh no. No way. I'm not the only one now, and anyway, I've finally found a mall. I'm not trading in all my new outfits. Not considering how much they cost. Not that that I went on some crazy shopping spree and spent all our money on clothes.

Dawn: If you did then I get half of them.

Giles: Well, I had been hoping that one of the two more experienced of you could go, but as you say, there are enough now that you can have considerably more choice in the matter. In any case, we do plan to keep some Slayers here.

Buffy: Plan? We have a plan now? Why didn't anyone tell me we've got a plan?

Willow: We sorta wanted to surprise you.

Buffy: And who's we?

Willow: Uh, me and Giles.

Giles: Buffy, we have brought about a fundamental change in the balance of our struggle. We no longer need to locate the area of the greatest danger and send one Slayer to it to desperately try to prevent apocalypse. We have many Slayers, and many of them are still scattered throughout the world. To find them and to decide where a Slayer is needed we need organization. We need a new Watcher's Council.

Willow: An we thought that here would be a good place because most of the new Slayers can speak at least a little English-

New Slayer: Shouldn't it be in England then?

Willow: AND we wanted to get away from the bureaucracy of the old Council.

Giles: Also, this is where the nature of being a Slayer changed forever. We thought it would be fitting to have our new base of operations here.

Xander: And the reason the two of you decided this and didn't tell any of us is because?

Willow: I'm going to be a Watcher.

Kennedy: Mine? I like the sound of that

Giles: Actually, intimate relationships between Slayers and Watchers have been banned for several cen… Trails off as they glare at him. But of course the point of this is to make a fresh start.

Xander: And the reason we're putting it right next to the old Hellmouth is to say "Look at us. We killed the First. There are loads of us now. Be afraid. Be very afraid." Isn't that a little boasty?

Giles looks sheepish 

Giles: Actually once the town has been rebuilt we were hoping to put it directly over the former Hellmouth.

Andrew: I like it. We put our Fortress of Solitude over the site of our greatest victory. It's neat.

Xander: And we want your opinion on this because?

Andrew: Sorry. 

Buffy: I think the California things a great idea. Means teenage girls don't have creepy older men coming up to them and saying they've got to come to the graveyard with them. That was not a good way to start.

Rona: You mean we've got to stay in this place? 'Cause have to say, not thrilled.

Giles: Well, we hope to procure less Spartan accommodation soon, and of course if you can find a place to stay no-one will force you to stay here. But the option is open.  

Buffy: Okay, so the new and definitely temporary headquarters for the… Hey is it still called the Watcher's Council? 'Cause right now we sorta outnumber you 30 to one.

Giles: I'm sure we can think up a new name if you'd prefer.

Andrew: I can help with that. I'm good with names.

Dawn: We're not gonna call it something like the Justice League are we? 'Cause that'd be really lame.

Buffy: Don't worry. Any names put forward by Andrew will first have to undergo a rigorous set of anti-lameness treatments designed to remove all trace of Andrewness from them.

They walk into the hotel. The non-English speaking Slayers look on confused for a moment before following. Giles glances back at them.

Giles: We'll also need to find some translators. It was bad enough when frightened teenage girls couldn't understand us, but when supernatural strength is added we could have a serious problem.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2 Wolfram and Hart Laboratory- Day Fred and Knox are working together, and talking about Pylea. 

Knox: So you're probably the first physicist ever to have actually lived on another dimension. That's, well I mean, Wow.

Fred: Yeah, didn't seem too much of an achievement back then. Didn't really take advantage of it either. I mean first there were the years of slavery, and then I went and lived in a cave. And, y'know, it was a bit hard to get grants when everyone thinks you're a beast of burden.

Knox: Yeah, but still… I've been interested in other dimensions since I first found out about them. I mean, a whole worlds, some nothing like this one. I used to want to catalogue them, see how they were different, why some were more different than others. Of course, no-one could. It'd take lifetimes, and some of them are too hostile. Still.

Wesley runs in.

Wesley: Fred we have to get out of here.

Fred: Uh, well I'm off for lunch in about ten minutes.

Wesley: Fred we have to go now! Where's everyone else?

Fred: Uh, I think Lorne's performing somewhere. He's out anyway. Gunn keeps on disappearing, I don't know where he goes, and Angel's in his office. He can find out. I'll just call him.

Wesley: Stop! Don't attract his attention.

Fred: Huh? 

Wesley: Lilah. She came… showed me. It's possible that Angelus has returned.

Fred: What? But- no! It was just Lilah trying to split us up, stop us from trusting each other.

Wesley: She showed me the contract. I'm not saying that it's definite, but we have to be very careful.

Knox: Um, excuse me? Who's Angelus?

Fred: Angel without a soul.

Knox: Mr Angel… oh. I'll go and alert the rest of the building.

Fred: What? Are you crazy? If he is back the last thing we want is them knowing!

Knox: But if Angelus has returned they'll be in incredible danger. We can't just leave them at his-

Wesley: Do you have any idea what Wolfram and Hart is?

Knox: Of course. It's a multi-tasking operation devoted to the practice of law and promoting understanding of the cultures and powers of other races.

Wesley: It's a law firm run by evil demons, devoted to getting money, corrupting human souls, and bringing about the apocalypse!

Knox: Oh no, the goal of the Senior partners is to bring about a symbiotic relationship between humans and the subterrestrial races where all work together to bring about-

Fred: Armageddon. You got hit real hard by the propaganda stick, didn't you? Okay, I'll call Lorne, and-

Wesley: The phones will be tapped. Do you have a mobile?

Fred: Wesley, we've got a prototype mobile phone able to transmit anywhere on the world and through more interference than any other in existence.

Wesley: Then call them both.

Fred picks up the phone 

Fred: Yeah this'll be fun. Our boss might have just turned into a soulless murderer, but we're not sure, so if you're green, make him stand fifty feet away and sing , or just run like Hell if you're not. She stops and listens to the phone for a minute. Well that's weird. 

Wesley: What?

Fred: I can't get through to Charles.

Wesley: Maybe he's underground somewhere.

Knox: Uh, it's designed to be able to broadcast through fifty feet of lead. That's so far. We're trying to improve it.

Wesley: Fred you said anywhere on the world. If you can't get through…

Fred: He leaves here every day, no matter where he goes during it. We'll keep on calling. Let him know as soon as he gets back from wherever he is.

Dials Lorne, and gets through.

Fred: Brightly. Hi Lorne! Pause. Yeah sorry to interrupt, but we might have a bit of a huge crisis here. Pause. No not an apocalypse, but, well, Angelus might be back. Pause. Yeah again. Pause.  Look, we have to get out of here. Just stay away from Wolfram and Hart okay. And make him sing if you see him. Be careful. Hangs up.

Fred: Okay, what now?

Wesley: Well, I suggest we make a quick dash to the elevator. Once we're in the lobby we can just walk down to the limos and drive to one of our homes. We can check from there.

Fred: If he is back then security might try to stop us.

Wesley: We can say we're just going out for our lunch break. Unless the entire building has already been told, which I doubt.

Fred: He'll have to call each office individually, unless he announces it over the speakers, which he won't do 'cause he wouldn't want us to know.

Knox: And, uh, what do I do?

Wesley: He'll have to come to us. There are video cameras all over, this is being taped. They'll know he knows.

Fred: Okay, so-

Angel walks in, followed by Gunn. Fred looks around desperately and picks up an object resembling a TV remote on the table, and points it at Angel.

Fred: _Panicking. _Stay back! I-I'm scared to use this, but I will anyway. Gunn, get away from him!

Knox: But that's- Wesley kicks him on the ankle. Uh, too dangerous.

Angel: Walking forward. Fred… oh. Look, Fred, I'm sorry about what happened when we were under Jasmine's spell, but you know I'd never-

Knox hands her something that looks like an Initiative lightning gun, and when she points it at him he stops.

Angel: Fred please, calm down. What are you doing?

Wesley: Gunn, come over here. We're not sure it's Angel. Stay out of his reach. Gunn goes around Angel and stands next to Fred.

Fred: More confidently. Okay, now we're going to walk out of here, and if anyone tries to stop us I start shooting. If you're really Angel then you can sing for Lorne.

Gunn: Yeah, 'cause that worked great last time.

Wesley: Angel, if it is you, then we'll apologize for this later, now-

Gunn knocks the weapon out of Fred's hands, then backhands her, sending her onto a table. Delicate devices smash, and Angel lunges forward and grabs Wesley by the throat. 

Angelus: Willow needn't have bothered to come here.

_He throws Wesley into the wall, and turns on Knox. Gunn punches down at Fred, but she rolls to the side, and his hand goes into the table. _

Angelus: I deal with the "Rogue Demon Hunter", and you can't even manage an underfed science nerd?

_Fred grabs the weapon off the floor and fires it at him. A lightning ray hits him and he falls to the floor. Wesley stands up and walks to Gunn._

Wesley: Gunn, whatever he told you, it's not true. That's not Angel, it's Angelus.

Gunn: I know. _It looks as though he slaps him across the face, and Wesley stumbles backwards. When he raises his head there are bloody lines across it. Gunn grins and raises his hand. It slowly changes into a cat claw, then back to a human hand._

Gunn: You wanted to know what I got out of this? Power. _He leaps over Wesley towards Fred, whose shot goes wild and hits the wall. Then he knocks it out of her hand. He pushes her to the ground as his eyes turn green and cat-like. He opens his mouth, exposing long teeth, and leans forward. Knox grabs him by the shoulders and tries to pull him off, but Gunn spins around and twists his arm until a shard of bone snaps out of it. Knox falls to the ground in agony, and Gunn grabs Fred and sinks his teeth into her shoulder. Wesley hits him over the head with a chair and it smashes, cutting his head open. He reels away, then stands again. The cut on his head closes as they watch. Gunn looks at them, who are bleeding and tired._

Gunn: Ya think ya can get past me?

Fred: What did they do to you?

Wesley: I suspect Lilah left something out when explaining about the catch

. _They look at the gun on the floor where Fred dropped it. It's about halfway between them. They all go for it at the same time. Gunn arrives first and grabs it, then Wesley hits him across the face, distracting him so he can't fire it. Fred stabs the closest sharp object, a ballpoint pen, into his hand and he drops it. Wesley hooks his leg around it and pulls it back. He snatches it up, and points it at Gunn, who punches at it. Wesley fires and he connects simultaneously. He falls backwards with lightning shooting through him, but the gun is destroyed._

Wesley: _To Knox._ Can you walk?

Knox: _Staggers to his feet. _Probably. 

Fred: Oh my God.

Fred: _Draws herself together _Okay, we'll need to get Angel and Ch-Charles away from here, and tied up. We can't just carry them past security, we have to distract them somehow. Any ideas? __

_Angelus twitches and starts to wake up. Wesley smashes another chair over him, but then his eyes open._

Angelus: _Mumbling. _This is the reception I get?

Wesley: Run.

_The three of them rush down to the elevator. They see Angelus standing up and looking at them. He grins as the doors close on them._

Knox: Demons are real.

Fred: You already knew that.

Knox: No. I knew about subterrestrials. But those, those were demons. I thought they were people, or animals. I've never encountered anything like that before.

Wesley: Well congratulations. That was a bad one to start on. Not many people survive him.

_The elevator doors open, and they hurry into the lobby. Knox is holding his coat so it covers his arm. As they go towards the door, a security guard comes up to them._

Guard: _He looks at their pale faces and bloodied clothes. _Excuse me sir, but is there a problem here?

Wesley: No no. We merely had a slight accident on the way down. We were just going to lunch.

Guard: Lunch.

Fred: Oh yeah. There's a great place for Mexican just round the corner. You should see the tacos there. Hmm. And we have to hurry, or we'll miss the lunch special! I mean there's the sauce, they do this special sauce-

Guard: _Taken aback by Fred's enthusiasm _Uh, fine, fine. I hope you get there on time. Sorry to have delayed you.

Wesley: Thank the Lord they don't choose them for their brains.

_As they rush out into the sunlight Angelus reaches the lobby via the stairs. He smiles and waves at them, before grabbing the nearest lawyer._

Angelus: Get me the head of special projects. Now. We have work to do.


	3. Arrivals

Chapter 3 Barrington High-Day 

Dawn and Amanda are opening lockers, preparing for class. A guy, Jared, comes up to them.

Jared: Hi Amanda. Auditioning for the choir tomorrow? 

Amanda: Huh? Oh uh, maybe. Do I stand a chance?

Jared: They're a little short of people, Y'know, if you wanted I could talk to Mr. Mundy for you.

Amanda: Oh yeah that'd be great. Thanks.

Jared: No problem. I mean us former Sunnydalians should stick together right? As we're obviously cursed.

Amanda: Does seem that way.

Jared: Though it could just be because the school was evil.

Dawn: What? How do you-

Jared: Well 'cause it's pretty rare for meteors to wipe out towns I was sorta curious to know just where it hit, and the blast radius was like, perfect circle, and it was centred right on the school. And that's what happened to the last one too. Maybe it's some kind of psychosomatic thing. Y'know the students want it to be destroyed so much, that…

Amanda: And you worked this out how?

Jared: I got a map of Sunnydale, and, well I asked these weird army guys who showed up what the radius was, worked out the centre and compared them. Anyway, I've got to get to class. See ya.

Amanda: To Dawn. Apparently he's in the chess club too.

Dawn: You've gotta kind of admire that much determination to be a geek.

Amanda: Yeah, it's weird, 'cause it doesn't fit the body.

Dawn: Noticed. I think we'd better tell Buffy about the army people. Just in case.

Amanda: In case what? It's not like they're going to find anything, or open it up again.

Dawn: No but there used to be this thing called the Initiative, sort of a government conspiracy to scapture and study demons. 

Amanda: Shouldn't they be on our side?

Dawn: Yeah, but last time they messed around with this sort of thing they unleashed a kind of cross between Robocop and Frankenstein, that tried to create a new master race out of dead bodies. Wasn't fun.

The bell rings and they head off to class. Wesley's House- Night Fred, Wesley and Lorne are gathered there. Knox is in hospital. 

Fred: Okay, we're in trouble.

Lorne: That doesn't even begin to cover it sweetheart.

Fred: They've done something to Gunn. He would never, ever do something like that. It's not- it can't be him.

Wesley: It's our deal with Wolfram and Hart that has done this. If we can take that back we may be able to fix this.

Lorne: And how do we do that? If we destroyed the contracts would that work?

Wesley: We can't just physically destroy them. They're not so easily broken.

Fred: But what if that is all it needs? It's worth a try.

Wesley: I've already tried. Maybe some sort of spell would undo them, but it would take someone with a lot of power, and we'll need to get hold of the contracts first. For that we need-

Fred: Muscle.

Lorne: Yeah, and I'm not really a muscle kind of guy.

Wesley: We'll contact Sunnydale, ask for their help.

Lorne: Uh. Maybe you guys haven't been watching the news lately, but Sunnydale's sort of past it. Kind of wiped off the face of the earth past it.

Wesley: If they hadn't been successful we wouldn't be here at all.

Fred: That doesn't necessarily mean they survived.

Wesley: Someone will have to go in person, and search the surrounding area.

Fred: They know where we live. It won't be easy to get past Wolfram and Hart's goons.

Wesley: We can't stay here either, but Angelus hadn't been invited, so it was the closest, safest place. We need somewhere a little more defensible. The Hyperion will do.

Lorne: Yeah, we can put up the anti-violence spell.

Wesley: Lorne, he has Wolfram and Hart. He doesn't need to send demons. 

Fred: Isn't there any way to uninvite him?

Lorne: I'll try and find one.

Wesley: But that will only keep him out. In the meantime, they could be coming for us right- The doorbell rings.

Wesley hurries over to the closet and takes out his shotgun, loads it, and tosses pistols to the others. They walk to the door.

Wesley: On three. One, two, three! Fred jerks open the door, and they all stick guns into the face of the person standing there.

Oz: Hi. 

Wolfram and Hart- Night 

Angelus is having a meeting with the special projects department.

Angelus: Now, Wesley, Lorne, Fred. I want them found, not killed, and brought to me. Then we deal with the Slayers.

Mr. Gyre: New Head of Special Projects. You are aware of how many there are now aren't you sir?

Angelus: Of course. We can deal with them. But it would be easier if we could arrange for no more of them to reach her, understand? I want them found, I want them killed. Things are going are going to change around here. So, Buffy has made herself a little army? We'll destroy it. No matter how many there are, we still outnumber them, and they are new, and weak. My friends, we start recruiting now.

Mr. Gyre: Sir, we are not an army. We are lawyers, no matter what else, and this is not how we operate. The Senior Partners have given you this branch of Wolfram and Hart. That does not mean you rule us. Stands.  I have worked long and hard to get where I am today, and I will not see this department turned into some kind-

Angelus grabs him and snaps his neck, then drops him onto the table.

Angelus: Anyone else have any objections?

_They frantically agree._

Angelus: Dismissed.

_They hurry to the door, then stop and edge backwards. Drusilla walks past them._

Drusilla: Hello Daddy.

Angelus: Drusilla. _Smiles._

Drusilla: I sensed you were back, but then you went away again before I got there. And now, we're family again! I want a tea party! My Spoike's gone all away. Because of her. Let's make her say her sorrys . Then we- _As she speaks the smile fades from his face._

Angelus: Oh Dru, shut up. _She stares at him. _

Drusilla: Daddy?

Angelus: You're boring me. See Dru, thing is, I have a whole building of people doing what I say, getting me the things I need, and you, mostly just stand around talking to the stars. You're getting really annoying. I don't need you. And I don't want you. Kill her.

_Angelus and Gunn leave the room as security closes around her. _

Gunn: They're gonna fail._ A human scream erupts from behind the door._

Angelus: I know that. The point is she knows I don't want her anymore. Her pain is far more satisfying than just killing her. I can make myself a new… family.

_They walk away as the screams stop, to be replaced by a hysterical weeping.****_


	4. Desperate measures

Okay, frankly I'm not sure that so far this really qualifies as "R". So I'm going to change it to PG-13, and if anyone thinks that's too low then write and I'll change it back. Chapter 4 Wesley's House-Night 

Resume.

Wesley: Oh. Hello. Oz. (Lowers the gun) Do come in.

Fred: (Whispers.) You know him?

Wesley: (Whispers back.) Not well. And last time we met was shortly after I counselled that we let his girlfriend die.

Oz: It was a while ago.

(They look at him, surprised he heard.)

Oz: Where's everyone else?

Wesley: That's quite a long story. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?

Oz: Have you seen a shapeshifting demon cat?

Fred: In a way. You're looking for him?

Oz: Sent for it.

Wesley: Ah, Oz I don't think it's a good idea for you to take him on. He doesn't transform monthly like a werewolf, he seems to have complete control-

(Oz changes his face into a wolf snout, then back. The others back away.)

Wesley: You couldn't do that in Sunnydale.

Oz: Been practicing.

Fred: Sent as in… what? Sent to kill him? B-because he's not really a demon, he's possessed or something. Really he's on our side.

Oz: They said " deal with".

Wesley: Who sent you?

Oz: This warlock. Said the demon had entered the world, and had found a human host. You know him?

Wesley: Yes, he works for Angel Investigations. Or did. We think we know basically how to restore him, but we need details. And there is one person who might be able to give them to us.

Lorne: Uh, Wes, are you talking about who I think you're talking about.

Wesley: Yes.

Fred: Huh? I don't know who you're talking about. Who're you talking about?

Lorne: Lindsey.

Wesley: Only surviving Wolfram and Hart lawyer with a reason to help us.

Lorne: Also quite possibly dead or on another continent. People don't just walk out on Wolfram and Hart and expect them to forget about it.

Wesley: Still, he's our best bet of finding out how to destroy the contracts.

Lorne: Hate to point this out, but if he is alive, probably means he's so well hidden they can't find him. And our resources aren't really a match for theirs.

Wesley: I still have some contacts from before. They can try to look for him.

Lorne: And they'll fail.

Wesley: Possibly if he knows we're looking for him, he'll let himself be found. I'll make the calls. (Leaves the room).

Fred: So, you're a… werewolf?

Oz: Uh-uh.

Fred: How do you know Wesley?

Oz: Sunnydale. He has contacts now?

Lorne: Yeah, got 'em a while after his throat got slit. There was a bit of an estrangement. Frankly, I think Angel over-reacted a little to him helping Holtz.

Oz: Not a clue.

Fred: Well, because there was this fake prophecy that- (She stops and the two of them look disorientated for a moment) that Angelus would return, and so he went to Holtz to ask him for protection. Though come to think of it, maybe not so fake as we thought. See, here's what's happened….

UCLA Campus- Night 

Brian walks down the corridor to his room and goes in. He stares.

Brian: Uh, okay flattered, but I think you're in the wrong room.

Drusilla: Daddy went all away, and I was sad. But then the stars whispered in my ears what to do.

Brian: (Notices that she looks very thin and delicate and steps forward) Yeah. Look can I get you anything? A doctor maybe? (He steps on something, and almost trips. He looks down and his eyes fill with tears) Tracy? (Then he realizes that although she's facing him, she's also lying on her front, and he stares at Drusilla.) Oh my God. What are you?

Cut to:

(Brian pours a cup of tea for the new Miss Edith. Drusilla's new doll collection looks pretty similar to the one Spike smashed, He spills most of it and is crying into the glass, but Drusilla is serving Miss Judith, and doesn't seem to mind.

Brian: D-does M-miss Edith want sugar?

Drusilla: Silly. She likes three, but she's been naughty so she can only have two.

Brian: I'll get a spoon. (He walks into the next room, then grabs a phone and dials)

Brian: (Whispering desperately) Police! Please get the- hello, I'm at UCLA Room 34 there's a crazy person in my room. She's murdered my girlfriend and now she's making me have a tea party with her doll collection. Please send help, she's going to kill me too. I'm not joking. (Hangs up quickly, grabs a spoon, and walks back. Smiles at Drusilla and sits back down)

Drusilla: Time to go.

Brian: What? No! Miss Edith hasn't had her tea! She'll be cross with us.

Drusilla: Miss Edith was rude. She doesn't deserve tea. And you called the nasty men all in black and blue. (She stands and turns towards the door. Brian leaps up, grabs a chair, and hits her over the head with it. Then he stares at the chair leg he's left holding, surprised at his own strength. Drusilla is knocked to the ground, but stands immediately. Brian punches at her again, but she turns around and catches his fist.

Drusilla: Naughty naughty. (Morphing to vamp face)

He instinctively plunges the chair leg towards her heart, but she bats it aside, and yanks on his fist, pulling him to the side, and he falls to the ground. She moves forward, and he jumps up and hits her in the stomach. She retaliates, he blocks and punches her in the face. She stumbles backwards, and he tries to stake her again. She ducks under the thrust, and kicks his legs out. As he is falling she grabs his throat and shoves him effortlessly against the wall, her other hand crushing the makeshift stake. She stares intently into his eyes. 

Drusilla: Oh yes, my little bwother's still in there somewhere. Just have to let you out. (She continues to look into his eyes)

 Brian: What are you trying to do, hypnotize me?

Drusilla: Awww… (She punches him unconscious and carries him out)

Underground Cavern-Night 

A group of about twenty people, mostly vampires but with demons as well, all wearing the same red robes with symbols like those on the eyes of the Bringers, are gathered before a ten foot symbol on the wall. Their cult leader, a large, armoured and spiky demon wearing similar but black robes is gathered before it.

Cult leader: And every hundred years the gates of Hell shall open, and from it shall issue forth a servant of the demon of eternal faces. And he shall ravage the land, and cleanse it of the taint of humanity. For he is pure, and untainted by human blood. Let him come forth!

Acolytes: Let him come forth!

Cult leader: (Pulls out a watch) Five, four, three, two, one, zero!

The symbol on the wall glows red and red lightning pours out, forming a sphere, which bursts into yellow-white flame and grows too bright to look at. The cultists grovel before it. Slowly the sphere collapses in on itself, and they look up at what was within in awed expectation.

Spike: Bloody Hell.


	5. Connection

Chapter 5 Sunnydale Crater-Night 

  
(Buffy and Xander, drive up to the site of the school. There is an assembly of military trucks inside a barbed wire fence. An earthmover is excavating the Hellmouth. They walk up to the guard at the gate.)

Buffy: Hi! Mind telling us what you think you're doing?

Guard: Miss, this is none of your business. Please leave the area.

Buffy: Uh, actually kinda is my business, because two of my friends died to close this thing. Now get me whoever's in charge here.

Guard: Miss, you're trespassing. If you don't go now I'm going to have to have you removed.

Buffy: Actually, isn't the military base on the other side of the fence? 'Cause normally when you put a fence somewhere you put it around the thing you don't want anyone trespassing on. Also you put up signs saying stuff like no trespassing. You almost get the idea you're trying not to attract attention to yourselves. (Raises her voice)

Okay, general, or whoever you are, we're gonna play a game. It's like "Chicken". Basically, I'm gonna stand out here shouting embarrassing classified information, and either I run out of info or you agree to talk to me, whichever comes first. Okay? Let's get started. The Initiative. 

(Silence)

Buffy: That's not enough? Okay, Professor Maggy Walsh. Project three fourteen. Adam. Still nothing huh? Okay, Professor Maggy Walsh created the cyberdemonoid Adam, who killed her and esca-

(A man runs out of one of the vans. He looks flustered.)

General Parker: Young lady I don't know where you got those names, but you are spreading false information among my troops. (He whispers to Buffy)  I'll talk to you. Eight hundred hours, by the docks. Now pretend to be crazy.

Buffy: We know what you're doing here! Aliens! Aliens came to earth here and allied themselves with demons, and you're working with them because it's a conspiracy. You can't keep us silent! The truth isn't out there, it's right here! Stop the alien abductions! Whoo, look at the time. I'd better be getting back to my UFO watch, but I'll be back.

(They walk away)

Xander: Well that wasn't incredibly humiliating. Couldn't we have done it my way?

Buffy: He's agreed to talk to us. It worked.

Xander: Yeah, but also involved impersonating freaky conspiracy theorists. Much more dignified to pretend to be army people.

Buffy: It doesn't matter as long as we can find out what they're doing and make them stop.

**Underground Cavern-Night**

(Resume.)

Cult Leader: You're not exactly who we were expecting you know. Are you a prophet of the First?

Spike: Sod off. Where am I? 

Cult Leader: In a Temple of the First Evil. We had sort of hoped that a Tarok-Han  would be unleashed, and would ravage the earth. 

Spike: Sorry mate. Not really feelin' up for any ravaging. 

Cult Leader: You came out of a portal to the Hellmouth.

Spike: Well, I was by way of bein' the last thing in there when it went. Guess it had to choose someone.

Cult Leader: You are not a servant of the First. You have taken its place, denying us the glorious slaughter. You blasphemer! Kill the human!

Spike: Human? I'm not- bloody Hell! Heartbeat. 

(The cult leader lunges at him. He knocks him down, then stamps his foot onto his throat. The rest stare at him, and he realizes how badly he's outnumbered. He grabs a stone altar and throws it at them, then leaps after it. It lands on the floor and shatters, spraying stone chips across the room, and while they shield their eyes he runs out of the cave into the night.)

**Warlock's Home-Night**

 There is a knock at the door, and the warlock opens it to find Drusilla.

Warlock: What do you want, vampire?

Drusilla: Nasty man. I need your spark.

Warlock: You have a job for me?

Drusilla: Someone released from a prison inside.

Warlock: Come in.

(Drusilla walks over the threshold, dragging Brian by the wrist. He has regained consciousness)

Warlock: Oh. It's you again.

Brian: I don't know you.

Warlock: (Laughs) Well of course you don't. I wouldn't have done a very good job if you recognized me. Are you CERTAIN you want me to let this one free? He is strong, and mad as well.

Drusilla: Peas in a pod. Daddy made us well.

Warlock: I will need something,

Drusilla: Moonbeams and rainbows? 

Warlock: Something of his old life. Do you know where to find such an object?

Drusilla: I know.

Warlock: You may leave the subject here.

Drusilla: No. I don't trust the tower of silver high in the sky. He comes with me.

Warlock: It is your choice. I have no intention of contacting them about any of this however.

Drusilla: Can I borrow chains?

Warlock: Certainly. 

**Hyperion Hotel-Night**

Lorne: Hicce verbis consensus rescissus est. Right. Angelus free 'till some idiot invites him in.

(They hear a knock. Fred grabs a gun and goes to the door.)

Lorne: Anyone else getting worried that our normal method of answering the door is to stick guns in someone's face?

Wesley: Paranoia is the better part of caution.

(Fred opens the door. A man is standing there)

Man: Help! Please, there's something behind me. I have to come in. It's a monster!(Fred looks out.)

Fred: I don't see anyth- (The man grabs her head and pulls her through the doorway, morphing to vamp face. She shoots him and his body jerks, but he doesn't let go.)

Vampire: Invite her in or you die. Not enough to make a proper meal, but you'll do for an appetiser. No-one has to get hurt. Unfortunately. 

Fred: No. You're not invited.

Vampire: I was hoping you'd say that.

Lorne: Doors open. Come inside! (Wesley glares at him angrily, and Lorne glares back, shocked) What were you going to do?

Drusilla walks into the Hyperion.)

Drusilla: Fear, all around. It's intoxicating. (She walks up the stairs as the others stare)

Lorne: What's she doing?

(Drusilla walks back down holding a small object in her hand. She smiles at them and walks out the door, then turns)

Drusilla: Let her go.

Vampire: But mistress…

Drusilla: She's not your family. She's mine. (He releases her and they walk into the night)

Fred: Who was that?

Oz: Drusilla.

Wesley: Oh no.

Fred: What?

Wesley: Drusilla. A vampire Angelus sired. Powerful, psychic, and insane.

Lorne: That was just bizarre.

Fred: Yeah I didn't even know we HAD a Gameboy.

Wesley: Perhaps it wasn't really.

Lorne: Sure, an ancient powerful magical object disguised as a small hand-held toy.

Wesley: All right, unlikely. But I've read about Drusilla. She is mad, but she doesn't act without reason. She must be planning something. We'll need to find her, I say we search demon bars for news of her whereabouts, and her reason for being here. With that maybe we can predict her location, and-

Oz: I could track her.

Wesley: Or we could do that. Get weapons.


	6. Loss and release

Okay, just to prove I do read reviews, here's a summary first.

In LA-The contract with Wolfram and Hart means that they own your soul when you die. Angel's undead status means that they can claim it at any time. Lilah warns Wesley of this out of gratitude for his attempt to destroy her contract. He warns Fred and they escape from the returned Angelus with the science nerd Knox(by the way, is that a surname?). Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the white room, gaining lycanthropic abilities. They return to Wesley's house, and Oz arrives having been sent to deal with Gunn, and showing he has equal control over his bestial side. They decide that the contracts must be destroyed, and realize that their best chance of discovering how is to contact Lindsey. Angelus makes plans to build an army, and when Drusilla shows up, he decides he no longer wants to put up with her ravings, and orders security to kill her. After this she goes to a college to find a student named Brian (Who has a girlfriend called Tracy, and who Drusilla calls her little brother. Guess who he is.) Meanwhile, a group of vampires and demons worshipping the First wait for a portal to the Hellmouth to open and a Tarok-Han to emerge. They are nonplussed when Spike is produced instead. He has become human, but exhibits super-natural strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. Drusilla contacts the warlock who first erased Brian's memories, and he informs her that an object from his old life is required. She goes to the Hyperion, from which they have just uninvited Angelus, and manages to threaten Fred until Lorne invites her in. She takes a Gameboy and tells her vampire not to hurt Fred because she is family. Oz recognizes her and says he can track her, and they follow after her.

Scoobies-In Barrington, a town close to Sunnydale, Robin Wood is given a job as the principal there, and the Slayers move into new Headquarters and resolve to make a new Watcher's Council. A nerdish student tells Dawn and Amanda about military personnel who have been hanging around the old Hellmouth, and Buffy and Xander go to confront them. Buffy blackmails General Parker into meeting her. 

My summaries will become more succinct as the story gets longer, so don't worry. These scenes aren't exactly in chronological order, but are arranged as the plot for each advances. Eventually as plots mingle they will become chronological.

Chapter 6

Barrington-Docks-Day Buffy: I was starting to think you weren't coming. 

Parker: After what you said? I've done a search on you, as far as I can tell you haven't been part of a single operation, much less one that would involve you being allowed access to information that classified. How did you know that stuff?

Buffy: Actually I was part of the Initiative for the very short period of time between me joining and Professor Walsh deciding to have me killed.

Parker: You don't just get signed up from being a civilian to joining that.

Buffy: I'm not an ordinary citizen. Buffy Summers. I'm the-a Slayer. 

Parker: No-one even knew about Project 314 until after Professor Walsh was dead. If you left the organization before how did you learn about it?

Buffy: Mostly 'cause I'm one of the people who had to clean up your mess.

Parker: Meaning?

Buffy: I killed Adam. I think I'm the one who should be asking questions here. What are you doing with the Hellmouth?

Parker: I don't know anything about a "Hellmouth".

Buffy: Then why are you digging right where it was?

Parker: We heard reports of an undocumented race of subterrestrials appearing here. Rumour had it that they were compatible enough with humans to produce the species you call vampires, and Professor Walsh wanted to see if they would be usable for his research.

Buffy: What! No. Professor Walsh is dead. Actually dead and dead again, and I'm the only one allowed to come back to life that many times. Did you say "his"?

Parker: Professor Matthew Walsh. A nephew.

Buffy: And as he seems to share his aunt's interests you thought you'd put him in charge?

Parker: Yes, Matthew differs from Maggy Walsh in two main aspects. Slightly less brilliant, but more sane.

Buffy: And what's his research?

Parker: He is trying to create biological implants or compounds which will increase human ability without some of the more drastic side effects that Maggy Walsh's chemicals produced.

Buffy: Yeah, doing away with the insanity side effect. Hey, when you said "more sane" did you mean he's sane, or did you actually mean he's more sane?

Parker: Matthew Walsh is a brilliant and devoted scientist who is conducting vital research at considerable cost to himself.

Buffy: What exactly does that mean?

Parker: Well, although he has conclusively proven that there will be no side effects, it can be hard to make the drug legal to be used, even by covert operators, and testing for them requires-

Buffy: Please don't tell me he's testing them on himself.

Parker: Basically yes. 

Buffy: You people are insane. You just don't learn. I mean HELLO! Last time you messed around with this stuff the world was nearly taken over by cyborg things. And now you may be risking reopening the Hellmouth so you can turn your operatives into half-demon super-soldiers or something.

Parker: What the Hell is a Hellmouth?

Buffy: Weak point between dimensions which draws demons towards it and from which true demons, which tend to be about sixty-feet long, can issue forth if it's opened.

Parker: And you have the audacity to call us insane.

Buffy: I can get you proof if you need it. Why are you doing this? I mean now that everyone's got nuclear weapons isn't the whole idea of having super-soldiers a little redundant?

Parker: Well, as you seem so well versed in top secret information perhaps you can tell me what a Suvolte is?

Buffy: Uhhh. Yeah. Big, ugly, tough, breeds fast. What about them?

Parker: Somehow, they're getting smart. We can't just blow up nests anymore. They're learning to get in close. They're learning tactics, and we don't know how because all our tests show that they're practically brainless. Do you know how few of our operatives can take on a Suvolte demon and stand a chance of winning in hand-to-hand? Wait a second, the Suvolte situation started long after the Initiative was dissolved. How do you know about that?

Buffy: One came here. Riley Finn came to me for help getting it.

Parker: You know Riley Finn?

Buffy: Old friends. Well actually more complicated, but…

Parker: Oh. Oh, I-I'm very sorry for your loss.

Buffy: Loss? What loss? How is there loss involved? Oh God he's… he's dead?

Parker: They ambushed his platoon. It was the first time they had done anything like that. We suspect they may have targeted him deliberately, but we have no idea why.

Buffy: So you're trying to make your soldiers stronger.

Parker: Yes, but our efforts here have been fruitless. We'll be packing up in a day or so. Soon we'll be out of your hair.

Buffy: That's it?

Parker: We have heard that this area is being dealt with. We have no desire to interfere if you can handle it.

Buffy: They never told me. More than a year, and no-one bothered to tell me.

Parker: To tell you the truth, there wasn't anyone left to tell. No-one who has known him for a long time has survived, and his wife, well…

Buffy: What?

Parker: She deserted into the jungle after she was told. None of us have seen her, but there have been unexpected explosions. She may still be alive. 

Buffy: _(Exhales slowly) _If they're getting smarter, it may mean that someone or something is controlling them now. We may be able to find out who.

Parker: How?

Buffy: Do you believe in magic? If not we'd better show you. Coming?

Parker: I think you're insane, but I'd be willing to accept proof. I'm coming. So what's a Slayer?

Vampire Lair-Night 

(Drusilla is beaming happily as vampires set up the warlock's apparatus. Brian is chained to the wall, shirtless and with a sigil lightly carved into his skin. Every few minutes it heals enough that it has to be replaced. The warlock makes a few final adjustments to his equipment.

Warlock: We're ready to begin.

Drusilla: Goody. (She walks up to Brian) My dear little bwother. Daddy thought he could hide you, but I always see. And soon, we'll let you out. We'll make Daddy pay. 

Brian: Please let me go.

Warlock (Rolls his eyes) Everyone says that. Let's get started.

Vampire: What do you want us to do?

Warlock: (Looks at him and sneers) Stay out of my way. (He pulls out a knife, and slits Brian's wrists over two bowls, one black, one silver. Drusilla breathes in sharply and steps forward)

Drusilla: I won't lose more family.

Warlock: It is necessary for the ritual. He will survive it. _(He starts to chant over the bowls.)_

_(The door bursts open, and the remnants of AI is standing there.)_

Vampire: You will not stop his return!

Brian: Please, help me!

Fred: Okay, so we kill the vampires and let free the human sacrifice, thus stopping them from summoning evil demon.

Wesley: Fred, this isn't right.

Lorne: That's why we're stopping it.

Wesley: That's not what I mean. That boy isn't a sacrifice. Look at it. Everything is aligned towards him. The ritual isn't drawing power from him. Whatever it's doing, it's doing it to him.

Fred: Okay, kill the vampires AND the not-human not-sacrifice. _(She shoots one with a crossbow. He dusts, and the others rush forward.)_

_A vampire stops and eyes Lorne warily, then lunges. He gets him around the throat and is starting to twist when Wesley stakes him. Fred reloads and shoots another. Oz transforms his arms and rips the head off one. He is starting towards the wall where Brian is chained when Drusilla leaps down from the platform and kicks him in the stomach. She tries to bit him on the neck, but he twists his head around her, transforms, and bites her instead. Lorne and Fred try to work their way forward, mostly by him making them think he's the more dangerous due to his demonic appearance while Fred stakes them. Drusilla uses both arms to pry Oz's jaws off her neck, then balls her fists and knocks him down. When he rises she ducks under his swing and shoves him through the air into a wall. Wesley's wrist-blade shoots out of his arm as he blocks a vampire's punch with one arm, and he decapitates it with the other. He glances around to see Drusilla coming towards him, and uses the wrist device on his other arm to shoot out a grapnel into the far wall, near the ceiling. He activates it, pulling him over the heads of the vampires, and lets go in midair. He lands in front of Brian. The warlock is too immersed in his ritual to interfere. He raises the blade over Brian._

Wesley: I'm sorry. _(He brings down the blade as the chanting stops. A hand snaps out, and catches the blade in its fingers)_

Connor: Trying to kill me Wesley? What would Dad say? (_Wesley steps back and Connor rips his chains out of the wall and grabs his throat. He looks around and throws him into Oz, who is just standing up. Then he turns and jumps through the window. Drusilla runs after him)****_


	7. Burden shared, burden halved

Summary: In LA- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hartart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred, and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room, and can shapechange. Oz is sent to LA to deal with him, and they decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and move back into the Hyperion after uninviting Angelus. Angelus tells Wolfram and Hart to start building an army, and when Drusilla shows up he rejects her due to her insanity. Saddened by the loss of her "Daddy", she seeks out Connor, and tells the warlock who first altered his memories to release him. He needs an object from his old life, and she goes to the Hyperion and has Fred threatened until Lorne invites her in. Oz tracks her to her lair where the ritual to restore Connor is beginning. Wesley realizes that Connor is not a sacrifice but the object of the ritual, and decides he must be killed before they finish it. Oz and Drusilla fight, and she defeats him. Wesley manages to reach where Connor is chained to the wall, and is about to kill him when the ritual finishes. He grabs the blade in one hand, similar to Buffy in Becoming, Part 2, and now aware of his strength rips his chains out of the wall. He runs off, and Drusilla follows him.

Scoobies- Robin Wood is given the job of Principal at Barrington High, a school near to Sunnydale. The other's move into their new temporary headquarters, and decide that a new Watcher'' Council is needed. A military group appears excavating the Hellmouth, and Buffy blackmails their General into meeting her. He tells her that they are researching ways of enhancing their soldiers to be able to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were) in hand-to-hand, as they are inexplicably becoming smarter. Their head researcher on this is Matthew Walsh, Maggy Walsh's nephew, who has a tendency of testing his experiments on himself. The general tells her that Riley Finn is dead and that his wife Sam has gone on a mission of vengeance against them. Buffy tells him that the reason for their greater intelligence may be that they are being controlled. He agrees to follow her try to ascertain this, but thinks she's insane.

Watcher's Council-Day 

Willow: So, who else do we want?

Giles: I've prepared a list of possible candidates. Some members of the coven, assorted researchers on demonology, free-lances who are stable enough to help us. Frankly it isn't easy to find suitable and willing candidates after what happened to the last Council. (He hands her the list)

Willow: Hhm. Hhhhmm. Giles, I have no idea who any of these people are. They're all approved.

Giles: Oh. Uh, good. Do you have any suggestions?

Willow: What about Wesley?

Giles: Willow, why exactly would we want the cringing incompetent who drove one Slayer to distraction and the other to join our enemies?

Willow: He's changed. To start with he's lost his razor. But no, I think he fits on the free-lance demon fighter's who are probably stable enough to help us list.

Giles: Alright. I'll go ask him.

Willow: We do have a telephone and their number. 

Giles: Willow, he was fired from the old Council for gross incompetence. I want to make sure he really has changed as much as you say before I ask him back on.

Willow: And it's more British to face him, man to man, and admit you want him back.

Giles: I'll admit there is an element of that.

Willow: Okay then. Take a Slayer.

Giles: Willow, I have been a Watcher for more than twenty years, and in all that time, no-one has ever decided that I need a bodyguard. 

Xander: Well, yeah, but do you always wanna rely on them having squeaky shoes? (They look at him surprised. They had forgotten he was in the room.)

Willow: If it makes you feel better you can say it's for some more field experience, and kill some vampires while you're there. Also you can introduce her to Angel. That way we can save Buffy having to tell the story someday.

(Buffy walks in, followed by General Parker)

Buffy: This is General Parker, the guy who's in charge of digging up the Hellmouth. We may have a problem. Okay, bye.

Willow: Buffy, are you okay?

Buffy: Riley's dead.

Willow: Oh. Oh I'm sorry.

Buffy: No matter how many times people say that it won't change anything. I'm going out. (Walks out. Giles follows her. The others stare at General Parker)

Willow: So, uh, what's your problem?

Outside Watcher's Council-Day 

(Giles catches up with Buffy)

Giles: Buffy, please, stop.

Buffy: Oh, and what? Go back and help Willow cast a spell I don't know how to do? I can't help back there. Every time someone I love really needs me, either I can't help or I'm not there.

Giles: Buffy you have helped. Everyone of us owes you their life, some of us owe you our souls as well. You have to realize that you're only one person, you can only do so much. You don't have to do everything, be protect everyone. There are others to help us do that now.

Buffy: They didn't help him.

Giles: I know Buffy, I'm sorry. But we will. It's beginning. We can make the world a better place, and we will. And the burden on you will be less, is less. Don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault.

Buffy: I know, its just… three people who I loved have died in the past few months. It doesn't get any easier now that things have changed. 

Giles: I'm sorry. Uh, we are gathering Watchers. I'm going to be in LA for a few days to try to get one.

Buffy: Okay. Take a Slayer.

Giles: I will. (They smile sadly)

Los Angeles-Night 

Connor runs along the street. A few people out now in this area stare at him speculatively, but are too put off by his odd appearance to try anything. He runs into a man, then, annoyed by the stare, glares at him.

Connor: What are you looking at?

Man: Uh, a kid with chains on his hands and feet running through a bad part of LA who's gonna get mugged if he doesn't get off the streets real soon. Holy shit, what is that!?

(Connor turns and sees Drusilla running towards him. The bite marks Oz left on her neck are taking their toll a little and she is staggering in vamp face. The man runs)

Connor: Who are you? Why did you do that? 

Drusilla: My little bwother. You're back. I can see you with all my eyes.

Connor: Don't call me that. You're not my sister.

Drusilla: Maybe not. I don't have a Daddy anymore, see little bwother?

Connor: Don't call me that. What are you…Angel.

Drusilla: Yes, my dear little bwother.

Connor: Don't …what do you mean? Is he dead?

Drusilla: He's gone all away. He's doesn't want me anymore.

Connor: He got rid of you? Wanted you out of his life?

Drusilla: All alone.

Connor: Yeah. (He reaches out and touches her cheek.) Me too.


	8. Decisions

Summary: In LA- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley out of gratitude. He warns Fred and Knox, who manage to escape Angelus. Gunn is revealed to have been possessed by the panther demon in the White Room, and can shapechange. Oz shows up to deal with him, and they decide to contact Lindsey to find out how to destroy the contracts. Spike appears from a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits super-natural strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. Drusilla visits Angelus and he rejects her. Angry and lonely, she finds Connor. She tells a warlock to replace his memories, and he tells her that an object from his former life is needed. She goes to the Hyperion and takes a Gameboy. Oz recognizes her, and they follow her. They try and fail to stop Connor from being restored. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him. She tells him how Angelus abandoned her, and he realizes they have something in common.

Scoobies: Robin Wood is offered a job as principal of Barrington High, near the remains of Sunnydale. The others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. A group of military operatives appear excavating the old Hellmouth. Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her, and he tells her that they are researching ways of enhancing their soldiers to fight Suvolte demons (As You Were), who are inexplicably becoming smarter, and that the research is being carried out by Matthew Walsh, a saner nephew of Maggy Walsh. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She tells him that someone may be controlling the Suvoltes, and takes him to Willow. Giles tells her that he is going to LA to ask Wesley to be a member of the new Watcher's Council.

Demon Bar-LA-Night 

(Spike, very drunk, is telling the story of his life. He's almost finished, and his audience consists of one slightly scared patron.)

Spike: And so we all go down there, an' there's about fifty billion o' the damn things, and the kids all go super-powered, and then this bloody Christmas decoration 'round my neck starts bloody glowin' and burns me up, an' then I get shot out o' a bloody portal to all these cult people, an' they don't look happy, an' I've gone bloody human! Then their leader, stupid thing with spikes stickin' out all over charges me, an' I kill that no problem, but the rest of 'em are still there, so I pick up this altar an' throw it at 'em, an' run off. Watcha think? 

Patron: Uh. It's interesting. Excuse me, I have to go now.

_(A man in a suit sits down next to him)_

Man: Did I hear you say you used to be a vampire?

Spike: That's right.

Man: Fascinating. That is a twist. I assume your name is Spike.

Spike: Yeah. Who are you?

Man: Me? Oh, no one. I am merely a faithful servant of one who will be most interested in meeting you.

Spike: I'm not doin' a bloody interview. Who d'you think I am, Lestat?

Man: I'm afraid it is not wise to pass up an invitation from Wolfram and Hart. Nor do you have the option of doing so. Alav, Jutin, please bring Mr. The Bloody to the van. _(Two Fyral demons grab his arms. The man peers forward interestedly as the amulet hangs out of his shirt.)_

Man: Ah, this is the thing. I must agree with you, it is astoundingly tacky. _(He reaches forward and touches it, then cries out and jumps back, sucking at his burned fingers)_

Man: Of course. Only to be worn by a champion. I must say, we are doing rather well if they have to scrape the bottom of the barrel to the extent that you are considered worthy of this. I hope you enjoy your interview with Mr. Angel. _(They drag him off)_

**Car-LA-Night**

_(Giles and a Slayer, Sandra are driving slowly along, looking for the Hyperion.)_

Sandra: We're lost, aren't we?

Giles: We are not lost, we merely haven't found where we're going to yet.

Sandra: I don't think you have any idea where we are, either. In my book, that counts as lost.

Giles: I will admit that Willow's instructions have become somewhat less clear than they seemed when we set off. However… Sandra what are you doing?

Sandra: Vampire.

Giles: Oh excellent you are learning to sense them alre- get back in here!

_(Sandra runs off into the night)_

Giles: Damn it! _(He gets out and follows her)_

_(Sandra runs into an alley in time to see a man get knocked back into a wall. She lunges at his attacker. He ducks under her swing and presses a knife against her throat. The man he was attacking gets up and runs at him. He turns keeping one hand at her throat and stabs the man, who turns to dust. Giles runs on, and stares at them.)_

Giles: Sandra, this is an excellent lesson in why if there is a future you should restrain the urge to go running off into the night. _(The man turns)_

Wesley: Giles.

Giles: Ah. Willow was right, you have changed. Now let her go, you're on the same side.

Wesley: Any reason she attacked me?

Sandra: I thought you were a vampire.

Giles: She did sense one. It should still be around.

Wesley: I killed it.

Giles: You killed… well I think this is a simple case of mistaken identity. Please let her go Wesley. _(He puts the knife back up his sleeve.)_

Sandra: Wait a minute. This is Wesley? We're having him as a Watcher?

Wesley: What?

Giles: Thank you Sandra. I've come to offer you a post in the resurrected Watcher's Council. We are aware that times have changed and that the old mistakes of the past-

Wesley: I'm not interested.

Giles:-should not stand in the way of- what did you say?

Wesley: I'm not interested in joining. I have work here now.

Giles: I see. Well, um, Sandra, we seem to have wasted our trip.

Wesley: Not entirely. We have a problem you might be able to help with.

Giles: Which is?

Wesley: Angelus has returned, and Drusilla has woken an unidentified creature with great power. We haven't been able to call you, and Wolfram and Hart thugs are watching us, so we can't go personally. We are having trouble dealing with this alone, we're badly outnumbered.

Giles: You want me to call now?

Wesley: The sooner the better.

Giles: Alright. _(Dials) _

Dawn: Hello Watcher's Council.

Giles: Please don't answer the phone like that Dawn. You don't know who could be calling. May I speak to Buffy?

Dawn: Uh, she's not here.

Giles: In that case Willow. 

Dawn: Also not here.

Giles: What where are they?

Dawn: Uh, right now? Probably on a helicopter.

Giles: What?

Dawn: They're going to Belize.

Giles: Wonderful. Now they choose to go on holiday?

Dawn: Uh, they took a bunch of weapons, loads of spell stuff and that troll hammer she fought Glory with. I think they're going on a kind of kill everything holiday.

Giles: Alright then, may I speak to Faith?

Dawn: Or, you actually tell me what's going on, and I could tell Faith. 'Cause right now, it seems a bit like you think a message is too important for me to handle.

Giles: Alright.

**Hyperion-Night**

_(Wesley is still outside. There's a knock at the door. Oz goes to answer it.)_

Lindsey: Hello.

Oz: Hi.

Lindsey: You've been looking for me.

Oz: Lindsey?

Lindsey: Yeah.

Oz: I'll get Lorne.

Lindsey: I was expecting Angel to meet me actually. He sulking that he needs my help again?

Oz: No, he's Angelus. 

Lindsey: Uh oh.

Oz: That's the general feeling. Come in.


	9. Assault

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. This fanfic is not written wholly in chronological order, but close.

Vampire Lair-LA-Night 

(Connor and Drusilla are showing maps of Wolfram and Hart to a large assembly of vampires.)

Connor: We strike here, here and here. They'll know where you are, so be careful. If you see Angelus don't fight him. The traitor is ours. Focus on staying alive, not killing, we want this to go on for as long as possible. Let's move out. (The vampires walk out, leaving Connor and Drusilla)

Drusilla: You should let me make you really one of the family. It makes you so much stronger.

Connor: Can't do that. We don't know what'll happen. I'm not human, I might just die. Anyway, we don't have time for me to rise.

Drusilla: It doesn't have to be tonight. Daddy's not getting any older. We don't have to punish him so soon.

Connor: Sis, I've got a life live. I want this finished soon as possible.

Drusilla: (Pouts) You're too bright now. I liked you better darker. Soon you'll be too bright for nighttime, and go back to day, and what will become of me here? I loike the stars, but they can be tiresome company. What happened to only death is real?

Connor: I got tired of it. All my life I've listened to what other people say, and look what that got me. If you want something real, you have to make it so.

**Wolfram and Hart-Angel's Office-Night**

Angelus: This is not acceptable. My little brat of a son is back, he and Drusilla seem to be plotting against me, you let Rupert Giles meet Wesley, Lindsey is back in town, and that damn werewolf has shown up too. And you still haven't found it.

Lawyer: Yes, well there is the good news about Spike isn't there sir?

Angelus: Good news. How exactly is that good news.

Lawyer: I mean we do have him in custody.

Angelus: He should be dead. And now Gunn tells me that the Senior Partners are so fascinated by his resurrection that I am not allowed to kill him. AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND IT!

Lawyer: I assure you we will soon. Justine could not have taken it far.

Angelus: If I don't have it in my hands by the end of the week then heads will roll. Now, how is the recruiting going?

Lawyer: Very well sir. We have operatives stationed throughout the city, and we are currently negotiating a contract with an entity in Belize which will give us all the power- (An alarm goes off throughout the building.) We seem to be under attack.

Angelus: By?

Lawyer: (Glances at the surveillance cameras in his office) Vampires sir.

Angelus: I think I sense Connor's crude approach to things in this. We may not need Sahjhan after all. See to it. (The lawyer walks out. Angelus sits at his desk for a moment, then leaps up and hurries out of the room.)

(Connor runs up stairs, throwing a security guard down the stairs. The rest are too occupied by the vampires swarming in through the doors and windows. He knocks open a door and stops)

Angelus: Hello son.

Connor: Dad.

Angelus: Did you really think I wouldn't figure out what you're here for?

Connor: Worth a try.

Angelus: So. How are you? New life suiting you?

Connor: Am I supposed to be scared?

Angelus: That comes later.

Connor: It's not gonna happen.

Angelus: You haven't lost a bit of your arrogance have you? You really think you can beat me?

Connor: Why not? I have before.

Angelus: No, that was Angel.

Connor: Exactly. Then I'll definitely win.

Angelus: What?

Connor: Oh come on. Angel's way more evil than you.

Angelus: Little bastard. You have no-

Connor: Isn't that kinda your fault? I mean come on, admit you're jealous. Let's face it. Angel destroyed world peace, you brought back the sun. Yeah. I'm really scared of you.

(Angelus lunges forward and Connor leaps over his head and mule kicks him in the back of the knee. He sinks to one knee)

Connor: Terrifying. Sorta makes you wonder whether I coulda beaten you all along. Let's think. First time, you had Gunn an' that demon guy helping you. Second time I won. After that, not sure I wanted to kill you, hurt, confused, or suicidal. 

(Angelus stands up spinning and Connor dodges and pushes him backwards into a filing cabinet.)

Connor: I grew up on Quor-Toth, and I was feared across the dimension. No-one's even heard of you here, and this isn't a Hell dimension. You think you can beat me?

Angelus: I know what you're trying to do.

Connor: Trying? I succeeded. Didn't think you'd fall for it. Guess we know where I got the gullibility from huh?

(Angelus pauses for a moment, then kicks at him. Connor blocks and tries to punch him again. Angelus grabs his wrist. Connor uses that grip to hold his weight and sweeps his legs out from under him, summersaults over, and pulls out a stake and slices down. Angelus turns to the side so he misses, turns back and kicks Connor in the face. He staggers back and drops the stake as Angelus rises.

Angelus: You're going to kill me? I have your father inside. He sacrificed so much for you, and you'd just destroy him?

Connor: Well, yeah. A guy tries to commit suicide 'cause he's so depressed he thinks death is the only thing that isn't a lie, so what do you do? I know. Wipe out all his real memories and replace them with fake ones. That way, his life hasn't just been based on lies, it actually is one. Great way to deal, Dad.

(Connor jumps forward at Angelus and they start to fight again.)

**Wolfram and Hart-Secure Containment Unit-Night**

(Spike is chained to the wall, being watched by security guards. Alarms begin to blare, and they start to hurry out. One is hurled back into the room and vampires swarm and dispatch them. They make way for Drusilla as she walks towards him. She stops in front of him, holds out her hand, and one of the vampires puts a key in it.)

Spike: Dru. Never expected to see you again

Drusilla: My Spoike. You know I can't stay away.

Spike: What are you doin here?

Drusilla: Your uncle sent me here, and I felt your presence. You're human. Just like you were when that nasty lady dropped your words in the dust. Do you remember what we did to her afterwards?

Spike: I remember Dru. (She unlocks his chains and pulls him up, then looks at him disapprovingly)

Drusilla: I can still see her, smell her, all around you. But she's not laughing anymore. Let's make you family again. (She leans and touches his neck with her fangs, then cries out and her hand flies to her mouth.)  It burns!

Spike: That'll be this bloody thing. If I had a choice I'd let you do it. Let's get out of here.

Drusilla: You go. My little bwother needs me. (She turns and walks out. Spike regards the vampire nearest to him)

Spike: What the bloody Hell's she talkin' about?

Vampire: It's what she calls him.

Spike: What?

Vampire: I don't have time to nursemaid humans. Figure it out yourself.

**Wolfram and Hart- Contracts Room- Night**

(Angelus and Connor are still fighting. They both block each other's blows. Angelus tries to kick Connor in the stomach and he jumps into the air and kicks him in the face. He drops back down and punches him. Then he hits him twice in succession with either hand, pulls out another stake and lunges. Angelus grabs his wrist after it's pierced his skin, grabs him by the neck, and furiously throws him into a desk so hard it shatters. Connor starts to stand and Angelus kicks him again in the face, then in the side when he falls. 

Angelus: (Shouting) You think Angel is scarier than me? I'll show you, you arrogant little bastard!

He transforms and starts to lean down, when a hand grabs him by the back of the neck. Drusilla lifts him into the air and turns her hand so he's facing her.)

Drusilla: You're no true Daddy. It's not nice to swear. (She throws him out of the window into the night.)

Connor: Thanks. If only we had done this during daytime. There are a couple of things I need to get. Do you think you can keep on a while longer?

Drusilla: If you hurry. My knight has returned to me. Our family grows already.

Connor: Great. Dru I'm not gonna be around for a little while after this. Think you'll be okay?

Drusilla: We can have a reunion. You can meet your nephew.

Connor: See you. (He opens one of the drawers and takes out a contract. Then he goes up two floors, walks up to another door, and opens it.)

Angelus: You'd have thought you'd learn to run while you're ahead.

(Connor stares at him, then hits him across the face. His hand goes straight through.)

Angelus/The First: You really should learn the difference between lies and truth.

Connor: You have no scent. What are you?

Angelus/The First: Oh, I'm hurt. You don't remember me? But then, I did look a little…different. (Morphs)

Darla/The First: Remember me now? I'd be rather insulted if you didn't. I don't usually make house calls to losers like you.

Connor: That was you?

Darla/The First: Of course dear boy.

Connor: You're evil. Otherwise you wouldn't be hanging around here. Why did you try to stop me?

Darla/The First: Why, for the greater evil of course. Jasmine would have ruined my plans. Lucky for me,  that Angelus handily took care of her for me. I could not have dealt with the entire human race against me, her, what did she call them? (Morphs)

Jasmine/The First: My fists. How could you do that to me father? You said you loved me, and then you killed me. Why? 

Flashback to:

Connor:  All you know is that that thing can hurt you, and if it tries again, I will find a way to kill it.

Back to present:

Connor: You brought the Beast here. 

Jasmine/The First: You fool.

Connor: You're not even Jasmine. Get out of my way. (Morphs)

Holtz/The First: You disappoint me son. As usual. We'll talk about this later. ( The First vanishes. Connor looks around the room and smiles)

**Wolfram and Hart-Angel's Office- Night (Later)**

(Angelus has two lawyers, one more senior than the other in front of him. 

Angelus: I want him dead. I want his entrails a Christmas decorations. I want him brought to me and- no! Kill him. I don't care who you have to call, I want the little brat dead by tomorrow night.

Younger Lawyer: Yes sir. In the meantime he has his contract. What will we do about that?

Angelus: Nothing. He's too stupid to figure out how to destroy it.

Older Lawyer: I shall contact the Order of Taraka at once. (His phone beeps as he receives a text message) Oh. Um, that isn't all that's missing.

Angelus: (Through gritted teeth) What else? (The lawyer leans over and murmurs in his ear.) I see.

Younger Lawyer: Sorry what is missing?

Older Lawyer: You do not have access to it.

Younger Lawyer: Sorry sir. (His own phone beeps. He reads the message and looks at Angelus apprehensively) Uh, sir, I've um, well, uh I mean…

Angelus: Spit it out.

Younger Lawyer: William the Bloody has also disappeared.

Angelus: Oh. Well that's just spiffy. (He leaps up with a roar and tears off the younger lawyer's head) Anderson!

Older Lawyer/Anderson: Yes sir?

Angelus: Send the Order after Drusilla too. AND FIND ME SAHJHAN!

Anderson: At once sir. (He leaves with too much haste to be fully dignified.)

Angelus: Oh, and Anderson…

Anderson: (Pauses in the doorway) Yes sir?

Angelus: Have this cleaned up.


	10. Disappearance, reappearance

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan.

**Hyperion Hotel- Day (BTW, do you think I should put a day of the week to keep things clear?)**

Lindsey: The contracts aren't entirely paper at all. They're binding spells in physical form, which look like contracts because it's more convenient for them.

Wesley: So, to destroy them we need some kind of counterspell.

Lindsey: Yeah, but no-one has a clue which one we need, and we'll need to get hold of the contracts first.

Giles: When Willow gets back she will almost definitely have the power to destroy them.

Lindsey: We'll have to get hold of them first, and that won't be easy. Especially now.

Wesley: Yes, the attack last night will certainly have put them on their guard. It's a pity we couldn't have co-ordinated out attempts with theirs.

Fred: Should we put out a word or something? I mean if they're enemies of Wolfram and Hart too, shouldn't we be on the same side?

Wesley: Well yes, apart from the fact that they have vampires working for them. They may be the lesser of two evils, but I expect they'll kill us just the same. 

Lindsey: We'll have to act soon. You hear about it underground. The demons can sense something starting.

Giles: Forces are being gathered, and the struggles between various sides are actually making the news. If that's happening it must be something big.

Lorne: Yeah, I mean when was the last time evil made the news? Oh yeah, when the sun got blotted out and turned LA into the playground of darkness. 

Lindsey: I'd say that this time we have a definite advantage. (Gestures towards Sandra)  One Slayer prevented Apocalypse about ten times, think how much we can do with thirty.

Wesley: How do you know about that?

Lindsey: You think I never asked Gwen about Angel's old girlfriend?

Fred: The electricity girl? What does she know about Buffy?

Lindsey: No, the other Gwen. Files and Records at Wolfram and Hart.

Wesley: You give your files names? I've heard about guns, but that seems a bit much.

Lindsey: She's human. Well mostly human. Apart from the implants in her brain.

Giles: You took a living human being and turned her into a talking filing cabinet?

Lindsey: She did get expenses.

Wesley: Oh well I suppose that makes it alright then.

Fred: Speaking of Gwen, we do need someone to get us our contracts.

Wesley: I don't think we can afford her. But she does effectively owe Angel several million dollars for the Axis. I'll see if I can contact her.

Lindsey: Or I could call her. I still have the number somewhere.

Wesley: You've met?

Lindsey: She's a thief, we needed things stolen, I was joint Head of Special Projects. Of course we've met.

**Wolfram and Hart-Angel's Office- Day**

There is a knock at the door.

Angelus: Come in.

Lawyer: We have found it sir. (He places the urn Justine trapped Sahjhan in on the table. Angelus picks it up and examines it.)

Angelus: You know the saying they don't make 'em like they used to?

Lawyer: Yes sir. 

Angelus: (He throws down the urn and it smashes) Turns out they didn't make 'em that well back then either.

(A cloud of smoke rises from the urn, and condenses to form Sahjhan.)

Sahjhan: Angel?

Angelus: Guess again.

Sahjhan: I see. How long was I in there?

Angelus: Oh, a year and a half or so.

Sahjhan: In that case I am free. In that amount of time Connor will have died on Quor-Toth.

Angelus: Oh, I'm afraid not. (He picks up a picture on his desk) You see this is what Connor looks like today. Takes after his mother, doesn't he?

Sahjhan: By the First!

Angelus: Not a good thing to say in this building, Sahjhan.

Sahjhan: How?

Angelus: Well, I'm afraid Angel made an attempt to get him back. It failed, typically, but it did leave a certain… weakness in the dimensional fabric, and I'm afraid Connor found his way back through that.

Sahjhan: He was meant to die there.

Angelus: Yes, well I'm afraid that Holtz proved even more determined to kill me than any of us had expected. He raised the boy, taught him a few choice facts about dear old Dad, and sent him back to kill me. I'm afraid that instead of preventing him from killing you, you may have put it forward by, oh, about seventeen years. Pity that.

Sahjhan: I suppose you want me to help you kill him.

Angelus: You sound reluctant.

Sahjhan: I can travel across the dimensions, get so far away from him that he'll never even hear of me.

Angelus: He'll find you. He found me. No matter how far you run, you can't escape him. Your only chance, is to kill him first.

Sahjhan: It is prophesied that he will grow to manhood and kill me. Why would I hasten my death further my attacking him?

Angelus: Destiny can be changed. Not often, but it can happen It has happened. And you do it by doing something unexpected. Like falling in love. The skin conditions could make it a little difficult for you though. If you bring about your conflict, you may change the outcome.

Sahjhan: I want help.

Angelus: Of course. All I can spare.

**LA-Private Hospital-Day**

Wesley: Yes, Ms. Cordelia Chase. She should be in the coma ward.

Receptionist: Oh her. I'm afraid you should probably speak to intern Julie about that.

Wesley: Well where is she?

Receptionist: She's recovering in one of the wards. You see her father's quite rich, and he wanted her to get some experience of things, she's going to be a doctor you see, and as they all use this hospital-

Fred: Recovering? What happened?

Receptionist: We're not really sure. One of the janitors found her unconscious, and Ms. Chase had disappeared.

Wesley: May we speak to her?

Receptionist: Unless you're family, then…

Wesley: We're detectives. We believe she may have vital information leading to the apprehension of a serial killer.

Receptionist: Really? Detectives? What kind of serial killer? Does he mutilate all his victims in the same way?

Wesley: (Slightly taken aback) No, no he doesn't. May we speak to her?

Receptionist: She's in ward 9. Julie Sulfridge. 

Wesley: Thank you.

(They walk up to the ward)

Fred: Should we really be able to talk to her just because we belong to a private detective agency?

Wesley: Definitely not. Ah, Ms. Sulfridge. We would like to ask you a few questions about the attack.

Julie: I don't really know much of what happened.

Wesley: Well, what do you know?

Julie: Well, I was turning the patients, and when I got to her bed she was gone, and she had just been torn out. The wires were all loose. Whoever it was had no idea what they were doing.

Wesley: Do you think she could have woken up and freed herself?

Julie: No of course not! Though actually… no it's stupid.

Wesley: What?

Julie: I don't know, she just never seemed the same as the others. I mean we take good care of our patients, very good care, but it's inevitable that people who never move become a little, well…

Wesley: Wasted. 

Julie: Their muscles atrophy and everything. She never seemed quite like that. I don't know why, but she always seemed like she'd just come in.

Fred: (Whispers in Wesley's ear) The half-demon thing? (He nods)

Julie: But I don't think she woke up, because of what I saw when I turned around.

Wesley: What did you see?

Julie: Well, I saw she was gone, and I turned around, and there was this person standing there. I just saw it for a moment, I wasn't even sure if it was a man or a woman. It was really thin and pale, wearing black. Then when it hit me I didn't even see it's arm move, just a blur of motion, and when I woke up I was here. Is that a help at all?

Wesley: It could be a great help. Thank you. (They walk out)

Fred: Pale and wearing black. Sounds a bit like Angelus, but it wouldn't have been him, would it?

Wesley: I expect if he wanted her he would just have her checked out legally. And if he didn't would have killed the intern.

Fred: So if Wolfram and Hart don't have her, who does?

Wesley: Well actually, I do have an idea. The thing that Drusilla awoke. It was thin, pale, and had an effeminate enough face that I'm not surprised she couldn't tell the difference under the circumstances.

Fred: So an insane vampire and her demon thing have Cordy. 

Wesley: It's likely.****


	11. Darkness lives

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor).

**Hyperion-Day**

Gwen: I'm a professional thief. I don't do charity.

Fred: Well, the Axis of Pythia was worth 33 million dollars. I mean, in a way, we made you a multi-millionaire.

Gwen: If you hadn't interfered I would have gotten away with it without the alarms going off.

Wesley: You also owe us rather more than money. Or isn't that little gadget on your back what Gunn helped you get?

Gwen: All right, you helped me find this, I helped you against the Beast.

Wesley:  The difference is, you failed.

Gwen: Just because-

Lindsey: Can we speed this up? We know that you're going to help us, otherwise you wouldn't be here. You don't come to a client's home to refuse an offer.

Gwen: Fine, I'll help. Lend me a hand here will ya.

Lindsey: How?

Gwen: Get this thing off my back. I'm not doing a job against Wolfram and Hart at under full power.

(Lindsey removes LISA, and electricity shoots out of her hands. The others jump away as it surrounds her, melting metallic objects for about five feet. Slowly it retreats back into her)

Oz: Neat.

Lorne: I liked that lamp.

Wesley: So, our number one priority is to get our contracts.

Fred: And to find Cordelia.

Wesley: Alright our, two number one priorities are… (They pause as they realize they're mimicking a conversation from happier times.) Well, Gwen, when can you start?

Gwen: Tomorrow would be fine.

**Wolfram and Hart-Day**

Angelus is sitting at his desk, and suddenly the lights go off. The shutters close of their own accord, and he is left in darkness. He reaches for the intercom, and finds that it is not working. He looks up, and sees a figure standing in the darkness. He grins broadly.)

Angelus: That was quick.

Tarakan: You are one of our most valued customers.

Angelus: You know who I want killed?

Tarakan: The vampire and the boy.

Angelus: I've had a change of heart.

Tarakan: It is not wise to call us out in vain.

Angelus: All of them. I have an apocalypse to plan, I don't have the luxury to deal with them personally.

Tarakan: All of them? That is not sufficiently precise for our purposes.

Angelus: My former employees, my children, Lindsey, the werewolf with the dumb name, anyone helping them. Just kill them all and hand me the bill.

Tarakan: As you wish. (The darkness in the room draws into him. As it grows bright Angelus catches a glimpse of orange eyes in a black-skinned face before he collapses in upon himself.)

Angelus: (Into the now working intercom) The Tarakans have arrived. Tell Sahjhan, and bring round the helicopter. I have something to take care of.

**Barrington High-Day**

Jared: (See chapter 2 if you don't remember) So, uh, there's a Halloween dance.

Dawn: Yeah.

Jared: So, uh, has anyone asked you to go?

Dawn: Are you taking a survey?

Jared: Uh, no.

Dawn: Are you trying to wind me up, and then crush my teenage dreams of romance before they truly begin?

Jared: Not that either.

Dawn: Do you have any kind of cruel, evil motive in this?

Jared: Are you okay?

Dawn: Just wondering. No, I haven't been asked.

Jared: Well then, uh, maybe we could, y'know, go?

Dawn: Do I have to wear a stupid costume?

Jared: I don't think so.

Dawn: Sure then. I don't want to spend any longer at home than I have to. With Buffy, Giles and Willow gone, about the most responsible person in the house is either Faith or Xander. It's chaos.

Jared: Okay, see you.

**Belize-Jungle-Night**

(Buffy hits a Suvolte Demon with the hammer, grinning when its shell splits open and it goes flying ten feet back into the next one. She brings it back to splatter another that leaps at her from behind. Willow electrocutes one, and Sam kills another with a mace.)

Buffy: Maestra, if you would…

(Willow holds out her hands towards a nest and incinerates it.)

Willow: We're nearly there, I can sense that thing.

Sam: You said that two days ago.

Willow: It's not my fault the thing moved.

Buffy: Question is, why did it move?

Willow: Maybe it sensed us getting close. Or maybe it just got bored, and- (They  crest a hill) Oh.

Sam: Or maybe it needed an airbase.

Buffy: I'm going with option three.

Sam: (Into walkie-talkie) We have found the alpha nest. They're trying to get on a plane. Over.

Willow: Actually, that's pretty clever. I mean, that take over a few adults and a lot of nestlings, and then they grow up so fast that pretty soon… we're in real trouble.

(One of the planes starts to move forward.)

Buffy: Willow, can you stop it doing that?

Willow: Sure. (She gestures and its wheels fall off.)  No problem. (She cries out and falls, clutching at her head.)

Sam: What's wrong with her?

Buffy: She said that thing was telepathic. It must be attacking her mind. (She starts running down the hill.)

Sam: Is this one of those, "Screw backup, I'm goin' in" moments? 'Cause I can tell you from experience, those hardly ever work. (She sighs and runs after her.)

**Belize-Army Base-Night**

(Matthew Walsh and General Parker are talking about Buffy, Willow and Sam. For the record, Matthew Walsh looks about thirty, has dark hair, and looks entirely human.)

Matthew: You realize how lucky you are that the three of them have found the alpha lair, don't you?

Parker: I had no doubt they would.

Matthew: You would have been in quite a lot of trouble if they hadn't. You should have had Agent Finn court marshalled, not made a member of your special elite group.

Parker: It worked perfectly.

Matthew: Yes, it did. I will be putting that in my report. I assume you included her to demonstrate that hand-to-hand is of great benefit to those even without the benefits of my research?

Parker: If we need to call in more troops than we normally keep in the black ops, I don't want to have to wait three months while they sign legal documents and undergo testing to ensure they won't have allergic reactions to your compounds, before they become any use.

Matthew: Still, the use of medieval weaponry is going to cause a stir.

Parker: It's the best thing to use against insectoids like them. Anyway, it's far cheaper to give them clubs than lightning guns. In any case, I think that if they can get used to injecting demonic implants into our soldiers they can get used to that.

Matthew: General, you make it sound so dramatic, so Frankensteinian, so Walshian. It is not as though I am replacing people's limbs with those of subterrestrials. Mere injections into the blood and bone, similar to those which were carried out during the Initiative project.

Parker: Those were known to cause paranoid schizophrenia. 

Matthew: These are from a completely different source. It isn't anything so crude as injecting basically refined steroids into them, it is merely tapping into a power beyond what is available to most people. Like Summers or Rosenberg, but on a smaller scale. If only I could precisely determine where their enhancements are from think of what I could do.

Parker: They claim they come from the earth itself, or some kind of cave people, creating super heroes to defend against the forces of darkness, or from the soul inside.

Matthew: Yes, but that is the difference between us and them Where they have to explain what is before them through magic, and in terms of good and evil, we both know that it is merely the manipulation of matter. Because we, are men of logic. We know that there are no souls, no magic, no good and no evil. And I will find the source of their power.


	12. Casualty

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them.

**Barrington-The Master's(Not the Big Bad from season 1. I just like the name.) ****Lair-Night**

The Master: She'll be there?

Demon: I have ensured it.

The Master: Good. Leave us.

Demon: Okay. Uh, you are gonna be there right? Just because if you're not I'm y'know, gonna die.

The Master: Trust me.

Demon: Okay. See you. (He leaves, and the Master turns to the woman standing by the wall.)

The Master: I have some more questions for you. 

Woman: Yes.

The Master: When. To what extent. How. Do you know the answers?

Woman: I'm fi-

The Master: Okay, okay! Just tell me.

**Belize-Suvolte Lair-Night**

(Buffy smashes the hammer into the steel door covering the entrance to their lair. A huge dent appears in the steel, but the door holds. A Suvolte jumps at her and she crushes its skull with the back of the hammer. She swings again, and this time it goes through the door. It takes two more before it is big enough for her to get through. She and Sam slide through the gap, but it is too small for the Suvoltes.)

Sam: Without Willow we have no idea where it is.

Buffy: Well, if I know evil overlords, it'll be either at the very bottom, the middle, or at the very top. From the way it's sending things away in planes, I say the top.

(They run up a flight of stairs. There are a number of dead bodies lining it. They reach another door. A man has been nailed to it through the neck. He raises his head. A vampire.)

Vampire: He's waiting. (He coughs and bloody froth bubbles on his lips.) He's been expecting you. (He coughs again, then dissolves into dust.)

Sam: Why'd he die?

Buffy: I think someone made him drink holy water. They must have been here just a few minutes ago, even if they watered it down.

(She smashes open the door. Inside is a huge room open to the air. The controller of the Suvoltes is inside. It is would be about fifteen feet tall at its full height, but is crouching on its tentacles. Its three eyes are shut, and its entire body is shaking as it emits a soft keening sound. Buffy runs towards it. A metal grate falls down from the ceiling as she passes, separating the two of them. She ignores it and raises the hammer over the creatures head. As she brings it down a hand catches her wrist.)

Angelus: Hey Buff. What can I say? I just couldn't stay away from you. (He throws her back away from it. She leaps up and swings the hammer at him. He easily ducks under it knocks her away again.)

Angelus: What's with the hammer?

Buffy: Angelus. I should have guessed from the guy on the door. You must use up a lot of minions on cryptic messages.

Angelus: You really think you're going to beat me using that? 

Buffy: Not really appropriate anymore, huh. Oh well. (She throws the hammer at the creature's skull. Angelus leaps in front of it, and they both go flying into the creature, breaking its concentration. He falls to the floor gasping, then stands.)

Angelus: Pity. Seems like your little witch friend may survive after all.

Buffy: How did this happen?

Angelus: Oh, that's quite a long story. And you don't have much time left. (He grabs a sword from the table next to him.)

Buffy: Uh, Sam? Mace. (She catches it and brings it up to block the sword. Then she leaps backwards and it catches her arm as it cuts straight through the mace. Angelus hits her across the face with his other hand and she falls back.)

Angelus: So. No friends, no weapons, no hope. Seem familiar?

Buffy: Yeah, you think it'll end the same? 

Angelus: You were lucky.

Buffy: What do you want?

Angelus: What I've always wanted. You. Now Angel, he's really not interested anymore. See, he's moved on. It's 

kind of ironic that I'm more faithful than your precious Angel, isn't it Buff? (He attacks again. Buffy has to avoid 

getting within reach, and is tiring quickly as she jumps away from him. Willow appears in the room through 

storm travel, and points at Angelus.)

Willow: Thicken! (The air around him starts to solidify, then shatters like glass and falls away.) Uh oh. Uh, 

damn what is it!

(Buffy picks up a chair and tries to catch the sword on it. It doesn't even pause as it cuts it in two.)

Willow: Got it! Instrumentum ultionis, telum fabuloso surge, surge, terram pro voca. Vola cum viribus, dominum tuum 

nega. Vola! (The sword flies out of his hand) She points at it and it rises and starts to go to Buffy, but the 

creature mentally attacks her again, and it falls.)

Buffy: That's better. (She leaps forward and hits him across the face. He blocks her next blow, and hits her in 

the shoulder, spinning her around. She does a partial handstand and kicks him in the stomach with both feet. 

She turns back and he grabs her by the shoulders and smashes her into a wall. He punches at her face, but she 

turns her head and his fist goes into the plaster. She weaves under his other arm and kicks him on the back of 

the neck. He pulls his arm free and knocks her over, trailing plaster dust. He grabs her by the waist and 

throws her onto the table, leaning over her.)

Angelus: That's better. (He buries his fangs in her neck, she cries out and drives a finger into his right eye. He 

roars and lurches backwards. A helicopter rises over the room and starts to descend. Angelus grins at her, 

blood filling his right eye.) See ya Slayer.

(He and the creature both get on the helicopter, as it lifts off, one of the creature's tentacles snaps out and 

grabs the sword. The helicopter struggles a little under the weight, but continues. They fly 

away.)

Buffy: Oh God.

**Hyperion Hotel-Day**

All of the lights go off suddenly. The doors slam, trapping them inside.

Lindsey: Why do I think this is a bad sign? (They hear a slight hissing sound. Fred backs into someone, cries out, 

And, and stumbles forward.)

Wesley: Nobody move! Oz, try to smell its location.

Oz: It hasn't got a scent.

Gwen: Screw this. (She raises her hand and lightning crackles above her hand, illuminating the room. There is a scream of pain, followed by a thump, and when their eyes adjust Sandra is lying on the floor with a slit throat. The Tarakan lunges and drives its sword into Oz. Wesley hits it over the head with an axe. The shadow-thing is split in half, but reforms and knocks him backwards. It jumps at Gwen, who punches it with her lightning hand. It cries out in pain and falls back, but the lightning disappears, leaving the room in darkness. Lorne and Giles shout out simultaneously.

Lorne/Giles: Illumine!

(It lights again, and the shadow-thing recoils back into a darker corner.)

Lindsey: Try to burn it!

(Wesley stumbles over to the weapons cabinet and pulls out their flamethrower. He fires it at the assassin, which screams and disappears, leaving behind a ring. They run over to Oz. He opens his eyes.)

Oz: Ouch.

Gwen: Shouldn't you be dead? Or is he another vampire?

Oz: Werewolf. Good thing that wasn't silver.

Giles: Taraka.

Fred: Huh?

Giles: That thing was a Tarakan assassin.

Fred: Never heard of them.

Lorne: Well doll, the general opinion is, if they're after you you're dead.

Wesley: Implacable, inhuman in their devotion, only one person has ever survived being targeted.

Fred: We survived.

Wesley: That was the first of them. And we didn't all survive. They will keep on coming until we're all dead.

Giles: Are you sure it was targeting all of us?

Lindsey: I am. Tarakans don't like to take on more people than they're hired to. Amazing.

Giles: I fail to see what is amazing about a young Slayer lying in a pool of her own blood.

Lindsey: I meant the amount of money it must have cost.

Wesley: We have to find a safer place. Here they can pick us off one by one.

Spike: (OS) Hey people? Can I make a suggestion? (Cut to Spike standing in the sunlight, smirking)


	13. Hopeless

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them. A person called the Master appears in Barrington. Buffy encounters Angelus in Belize. They fight, and he saves the Suvolte controller and flies away. Willow's magic doesn't seem to work on him. A Tarakan assassin attacks the Hyperion, killing the Slayer Giles brought. Spike appears at the Hyperion.

**Watcher's Council Headquarters-Night**

(The phone rings and Dawn answers)

Dawn: Hello Wa-uh, Summers residence.

Buffy: Dawn we have an emergency. I've-

Dawn: Oh thank God! We've been trying to reach you.  Giles called and said-

Buffy: Dawn this is important-

Dawn: So is this listen-

Buffy: Dawn look-

Buffy/Dawn: Angelus is back! Oh.

Buffy: How do you know?

Dawn: Giles called from LA. You?

Buffy: He bit me.

Dawn: God are you okay?

Buffy: The bleeding's stopped already. But the thing with the Suvoltes is out of control.

Dawn: Huh?

Buffy: There was this big telepathic demon with a bunch of tentacles controlling them, and it got away with Angelus.

Dawn: Okay, I'll let the others know.

Buffy: Oh, and you may wanna tell Giles to expect the arrival of big ugly demons. Best way to kill them is to crack their shells.

Dawn: Great. Vampires, killed by stabbing or decapitation, and demons killed by big blunt instruments. They're gonna have to carry around an arsenal. Keep your phone on, we haven't been able to get through to you at all.

Buffy: Dawn, when you're doing commando missions in Central American jungles, the other people do not appreciate your phone going off. I'm coming back now. Be careful.

**Warehouse-Night**

Connor: Y'know I'm starting to think I was right all along. I mean if he had died then, if Faith hadn't stopped me, it would have been over. Bitch. None of this, the forces gathering. I can feel it. I don't know how, maybe 'cause I am a demon after all. My father always told me I wasn't. He didn't know, said maybe I was granted my strength by God. God! That's a joke. I shouldn't have been born, and the reason I existed is gone. I was meant to bring her forth, to champion her, protect her. Instead I killed her. I killed our daughter, and I did it for you, for my love for you. I never told you, but I do love you. You do know that don't you? (Unsurprisingly, Cordelia doesn't answer.) There's a fairytale, I'm sure you know it. Someone goes to sleep, I can't remember why. But a prince comes along and kisses her, and she wakes up, and they live happily ever after. (He leans over and kisses her, then sits back, watching her intently) Didn't think so.

**Hyperion Hotel-Day**

(Resume)

Giles: Jesus Christ!

Spike: Nice to see you too.

Oz: Spike 

Fred: Who's Spike?

Giles: A vampire Drusilla sired. He's also dead. You must be the First. I thought you had been destroyed.

Spike: (Shuts the door) 'Fraid not. I've just gone human.

Giles: Buffy said you were dead.

Spike: What, you think a little thing like bein' incinerated in Hell is gonna put me down? Came outta some portal. Not sure why.

Wesley: You've become human?

Spike: Yeah.

Wesley: But that doesn't make sense. The prophecy referred to a vampire with a soul.

Spike: An' I got myself one.

Wesley: You got a soul. But… right. So apparently some of the prophecies were about Angel, some were about you. 

Spike: Anyway, seems to me you need a safer place than this. I happen to have one available.

Giles: You do realize we don't entirely trust you.

Spike: Fine then, you can bloody well stay here an' be assassinated for all I care. I just came to get away from Dru for a little while. I mean, there's only a certain amount of time a man can listen to her without his head startin to bloody hurt. Reminds me of back when I had the chip in my head.

Giles: Drusilla? Your safe place is the lair of an insane vampire?

Spike: I wouldn't worry about her. She's gone a bit soft if you ask me. An' even softer than normal in the head. All that stuff about her little brother and not hurting her new family. 

Wesley: Alright, lead the way.

Most of the room: WHAT?

Wesley: He has a soul. In fact, he's human, which would suggest that he has shanshued, and therefore played a major part in an apocalypse. Giles, I assume he fought on your side?

Giles: Well yes, but-

Wesley: This place obviously isn't safe. We have one dead, and if he had been bright enough to bring a silver weapon it would be two. We have to find a safe place, and he suggests one. We can worry about the morals of working with vampires afterwards. Wait if you're human, why are they helping you? I would have though Drusilla would at least sire you.

Spike: She wanted to, an' I would've let her, but this damn thing I can't seem to get off my neck won't let 'er.

Giles: That's the amulet Angel gave us.

Spike: Yeah, well Peaches is sort of what this is all about. Dru's pissed at him cause when she showed up he tried to have 'er killed.

Wesley: Angelus attempted to kill her? Why?

Spike: Far as I know, cause he was bloody sick of having to put up with her.

Lindsey: That's understandable.

Spike: What' the Hell d' you think you're doing talkin about her like that?

Lindsey: Well, she turned the woman I loved into a vampire, I think I sort of have a right to.

Spike: Really? Dru made a vampire? She hardly ever does that. What was 'er name?

Lindsey: Why do you care?

Spike: Well, she's not the type to just leave someone she sired on the ground. I should know. Thought I might have heard about her.

Lindsey: Her name was Darla.

Spike: No, I think you've got it wrong mate-

Lorne: Let's all have a drink shall we? Who wants Sea Breeze?  

Lindsey: We brought her back as a human. She was dying of syphilis. Drusilla sired her.

Spike: Bloody Hell. What happened to her?

Lindsey: She slept with Angel, then left. I don't know what happened to her after that.

Fred: Oh, well she- (Fred, Wesley and Lorne look confused for a moment) –came back and Angel killed her.

Gwen: What happened there?

Wesley: What are you talking about?

Gwen: The way you all simultaneously went blank there.

Wesley: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Spike: Oh not again. I remember last time somethin' like this happened. Spent about ten minutes explainin' the situation, then they forgot all about it. Just ignore it. Maybe it'll wear off once the contracts are gone.

Wesley: How do you know about the contracts?

Spike: I made one of her minions tell mean. Mind you, he wasn't keen to tell a human anything, but I managed to convince him.

Wesley: Fine. Unless anyone else has a better idea?

Lorne: You're the boss.

**Angel's Office-Day**

Angelus: You should have been there. The look in her eyes when I bit her. I bit her! Granted, I nearly lost an eye, but that's nothing. I beat her, and she knows that. Do you understand what a difference this makes?

Gunn: It changes the conditions of your conflict so that from being an essentially a subordinate entity attempting to overcome those greater than it to you being in a dominant position of personal physical ability. This will cause the Slayer psychological damage likely leading to impaired ability in melee, giving you a great advantage in your inevitable confrontation at the culmination of our plans. 

Angelus: Do you have to talk like that? I don't want to have to call in a translator for every sentence.

Gunn: The Senior Partners are in two minds about you. On the one hand it is admitted that you are a formidable ally. On the other, your own obsessions and eccentricities can impede your ability to carry out our plans. You would do well not to test our limits. Especially since you have recently allowed a number of events which should not have taken place to occur, eg. the escape of William Leigh, the arrival of my intended adversary, and allowing your son to cause devastation to the building that it has not known since the Beast.

Angelus: Oooh, the worst devastation you have suffered in under a year. Shocking. I've dealt with every situation which you've given me any warning for. I you wanted someone prescient you should have asked Drusilla to lead your forces against the Slayer.

Gunn: The sword we gave you should have enabled you to kill the Slayer then, not give her a superficial neck wound.

Angelus: The protection spell you gave me should also have stopped her little witch friend's spells from working on me.

Gunn: The spell did exactly as you were informed.

Angelus: Slight loophole there in that she can still affect things around me. Good thing she didn't thing of setting my clothes on fire or I wouldn't be here now.

Gunn: It was a mistake to release Sahjhan. He is unpredictable.

Angelus: No, you can't predict him. There's a difference. I have the situation under control.

Gunn: The Slayers have been informed of your return, the Destroyer is free, Lindsey MacDonald will have told them how the contracts can be destroyed, and so far all you have managed to accomplish is the death of one solitary half-trained Slayer. It would appear that your definition of "under control" has substantial variations from ours.

Angelus: Look, you pathetic excuse for an emissary, it doesn't matter if they know, they can't do anything about it. Or haven't you seen what I have accomplished? My army stands waiting, and this time Spike won't come along with his magic amulet.

Gunn: The amulet which is still in his possession.

Angelus: The amulet which has been drained of all but its most basic powers. Get out of my office, and send in the next contestant.

Gunn: You had better strike a blow soon, Liam, or we will find another champion.

Okay, have I done something so horrible that nobody is reading this anymore? The last two chapters haven't been reviewed at all. If there's something bad, please tell me and I'll fix it, but I can't bear this void where any reviews should be. Please!


	14. Nothing happens at Halloween!

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them. A person called the Master appears in Barrington. Buffy encounters Angelus in Belize. They fight, and he saves the Suvolte controller and flies away. Willow's magic doesn't seem to work on him. A Tarakan assassin attacks the Hyperion, killing the Slayer Giles brought. Spike appears at the Hyperion. Buffy calls and informs them about Angelus, saying she is returning home. Spike tells them that he has a place where they will be safer from the Tarakans, Drusilla's lair, and they agree to join him. Gunn, completely possessed, warns Angelus that he had better strike soon or he will be replaced. 

**Barrington High-Halloween Night**

(Dawn walks in, dressed normally, and looks around.)

Dawn: Okay, maybe I should have worn a costume.

Jared: Well it could have been worse. I mean you could have done what she did, and gone as a cross between a hooker and a motorcycle chick.

Dawn: No that's Faith. She always dresses like that.

Jared: She doesn't look like a student.

Dawn: No she knows Ro- the principal. 

Jared: Really? Does she come with the job?

Dawn: Hey, I'm standing right here.

Jared: Sorry. Oh. I'll uh, just go get you a drink.

(A guy dressed as Death comes up to her.)

Guy: Hi, are you Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah. (She pauses, then decides if he can't be bothered to take off his hood so she can see him, she can't be bothered to talk to him and tries to walk past. He moves to block her path.)

Guy: You're taller than I expected. They said you kinda hid in the Slayer's shadow.

(Rona sees him blocking her, and assumes he's just being pushy. She comes up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder)

Rona: Hey, you wanna back off there a lit- (Without looking at her he elbows her in the stomach and backhands her in the face when she doubles over. She falls unconscious.)

Guy: Imitations. There're only two real Slayers. (He shrugs off the robes. Underneath he is wearing the traditional black leather trench coat of the powerful, humanoid, and usually evil.)

The Master: Destiny is a bit like, well, death. In the end it will always find you, and use you until there's nothing left, and spit you out. And only when it's done with you can you be free.

Faith: Hey! You said there were two real Slayers. Wanna face one?

The Master: Faith. I've been looking forward to this.

(They move towards each other. Amanda runs toward them, and Jared sticks out his arm and she runs into it. It hits her along the collarbone and knocks her to the floor. He puts a foot over her throat and changes into a demon with long fangs, spines running along the bones of its face, and green eyes with golden flecks.)

Jared: Sorry Amanda. But the Master asked me to make sure he isn't interrupted. My parents may have been too cowardly to pick a side when the First came, but I am not. (Pauses) What? Come on, you really thought I was geeky enough to go into the Hellmouth to look for meteor remains or somethin? 

**Watcher's Headquarter's-Halloween Night**

(Windows shatter and creatures identical to those Willow summoned against Buffy and Dawn in "Grave" come in. A Slayer looks out the window and sees a horde of them coming in.)

Slayer: Uh, red alert?

(They start fighting them, killing them easily, but there are a huge number. A man walks through them to the door. He tries to open it, finds it locked, and taps it with his hand. It collapses into dust. He walks into the room and looks around. Another Slayer jumps onto a table and leaps at him. She knocks into an invisible barrier and falls. She grabs a sword and starts pounding on it. He looks annoyed and points at her.

Man: Excudo! (A ball of light flies into her and she is flung right through a wall.)

Xander: And so it begins.

(He walks through the fight into the hall. He shuts his eyes and looks around.

Man: Ah. (He raises his hand, and the Scythe flies into it.)

Kennedy: Block the doors! He's after the Scythe! (As many of the Slayers as possible block the exits. He looks at them warily, then spies an injured Slayer on the floor. He walks over to her and puts a hand in her blood. His eyes glow red, he stands, and disappears. The creatures burst into dust.

Andrew: Hey, did you see that?

Xander: No, because we're all completely blind. Of course we saw it. There's a witch-guy in town, and Willow's still-

Willow: Got sucky timing?

Xander: Okay, most of the problem solved.

Willow: Not really.

Xander: Well come on. I mean, you're the not-so-wicked Witch of the Western Hemisphere. This guy can't be more powerful right?

Willow: Not normally no, but I'm not juiced up on Slayer blood and demon magic. Without a power source I'm not sure I can take him. And he just stole ours. Sucking out other people's life force is not a good idea when there's another guy with links to dark powers like that around.

Andrew: Well maybe he's not evil, he's sort of a rogue mage fighting the forces of darkness at any cost.

Willow: If so, then the demon underlord Saligan is a lot nicer than the books make out, 'cause most of that guy's power is coming from him.

Xander: Where's Buffy?

Willow: She's going to the school. There's something else there.

Andrew: You can sense a disturbance in the Force caused by their use of the dark side? I never knew you could do that!

Willow: No, but I can sense things with that amount of power. I'm going to go help her.

Xander: What about that guy? He's got the Scythe.

Willow: He's shielding. If he tries to use its power I'll sense it, but until then I can't find him.

**Barrington High-Halloween Night**

(The Master ducks Faith's swing and kicks her in the chest. She blocks his next blow and hits him across the face. They manage to block each other's attacks for a moment then one of hers slips through. She takes advantage of his distraction to hit him three more times across the face. Her blows seem to anger more than hurt him, and he grabs her and throws her into a wall. He glares at her, and spits out a mouthful of blood.)

The Master: I like what you can do.

(He rushes forward. She tries to sidestep him, but he steps with her and kicks her in the knee. She stumbles and he slams her into the wall again.)

The Master: How does it feel Faith?

(He tries to kick her again and she grabs his foot. He jumps into the air and kicks her with his other foot, making her let go. He falls, rolls and jumps up again. She charges at him. He grabs her just before she connects, spins around and lets go so that her own momentum sends her back into a table. Wood runs at him. Jared reaches out, then stops as he realises it's someone with the power to have him expelled. He hits the Master with one of those poles used for closing skylights twice before he grabs and snaps it in two. He grabs him by the neck, then looks slightly surprised.

The Master: You smell of her.

(Wood knees him in the groin. His hand tightens around his neck and he pulls him closer)

The Master: You think that can stop me? After what I've suffered this is nothing!

(He throws him at Faith, who ducks under him and angrily punches him in the face. He hits her across the face with the broken end of the skylight pole, stunning her slightly. She punches at him again, but her anger and the blow to her head make her overextend, and he grabs her arm in both hands and twists until it pops out of her shoulder. He pulls her head close to his, and hisses something in her ear. She sweeps her legs under her trying to knock him over, and he dodges by jumping through the air and smashing her into a wall. The tiles crack and they slide to the ground. He smashes her head against it repeatedly, and when he lets go her face is white and red with blood and plaster. He stands, trembling with adrenaline or rage.)

The Master: Should've taken our side when you had the chance. (He lets out a long, shuddering breath and takes a step towards Dawn. The door flies open and Buffy runs in. They look at each other for a short while, then he shrugs, and, jumping through the window, runs into the night. Jared follows him before anyone has time to get to him. Wood runs over and checks on Faith.)

Buffy: Well, this just gets better and better.

Wood: I think we'd better call the hospital.

Dawn: I think me an Xander should open some kind of reform club. Serial demon daters anonymous

 (There's a slight sound in the corridor. They all turn to stare at it. Willow walks in.)

Willow: We have a proble- oh. Okay, I'm a little late. Something's gone wrong at HQ too.

Teacher: Mr. Wood, who are all these people?

Wood: I have no idea. Has anyone called an ambulance yet?

Teacher #2: They're coming. You seemed to know her.

Wood: We've met once. Students, I think you'd all better go home. 

**Watcher's Headquarter's-Halloween Night**

Buffy: So we have the question of what he came for.

Amanda: I think it was Slayers.

Buffy: Why go to a Halloween party then? I mean there were only three there, and he just sent zombie things after the rest.

Amanda: He said there were only two Slayers, Buffy and Faith I'm guessin, and he told Jared, who incidentally I've vaguely known since I was seven and never had any idea he was a demon, but anyway, he told him to keep him from being interrupted. I think he's got a yen for some solo Slayer beating. 

Buffy: He attacked Faith in a room full of people, and he couldn't of known how many were Slayers. Anyway, you said Robin got to him.

Amanda: Yeah I think so. I mean, I didn't exactly have a ringside seat, what with the lying down on the floor with a foot over my throat, but you can ask Dawn. But I think he thinks it's like this. We're all Slayers, but he said we were imitations. That means he's not really interested in us. He wanted to fight Faith because she a "true" Slayer, but he's not quite so bothered about it being totally fair. I mean, he had a weapon for a little while, and she had an ally. But you're like, THE Slayer. I mean, if someone says the Slayer, they're talking about you.

Buffy: Thanks.

Amanda: It's not a compliment. My point is, he wants to make you fight him under, like, controlled circumstances. That's why he was after Dawn, because if he's got her he thinks he can blackmail you into going duellist on him. Though I'm not sure what he meant about Faith missing her chance to be on their side.

Buffy: Well, she sort of used to be evil. I guess that guy was telling her that if she decides to ditch us for the evil guys with bad complexions there isn't a place for her anymore. Willow what do you think about the one-on-one thing?

Willow: It does make a kind of sense. I mean if someone wants a reputation, the best way to get it is to go toe-to-toe with the God Slayer.

Buffy: Do they really call me that? Cause I didn't actually kill Glory.

Willow: No, but you fought, no-one really knows what happened, and she was never seen again, so everyone assumes you did it. I think I've found him.

Amanda: The Master guy?

Willow: No, the one who came here for the Scythe. He fits the description perfectly, and I haven't found anyone else who does.

Xander: What, the description of: Dark hair, doesn't see much sun, sneers a lot, forty something, likes making extra work for the house's most unpaid repairman?

Willow: Uses blood magic a lot, powerful, ally of the demon underlord Saligan-

Buffy: What's a demon underlord? Doesn't sound that scary.

Willow: Well, demon overlords are known to rule entire dimensions. An underlord can still call a pretty large part of a Hell dimension its own. They're incredibly powerful. Anyway, this guy's sold his soul to him in exchange for longevity and power.

Xander: Longevity? Why not immortality?

Willow: Kind of like the difference between paying all at once and monthly payments. According to this file on the Demons, Demons, Demons Website, he won't age each year as long as he can sacrifice three babies on an altar to Saligan, and he's been doing this since the eighteenth century.

Rona: (Holding a cloth to her head) He's a demon?

Willow: No, but they include notorious worshippers of them. Anyway he's kind of a mercenary. Oh my God! There's a link here on how to go about hiring him, with a list of his prices! Ewww. I didn't even know there was a spell for that.

Buffy: So he's a nasty character. He must be working for the other guy, the Master. Any word on him?

Willow: No, I mean it's not much of a description. But I think I've found what kind of demon Jared is. K'klathjon. Uh, it's a kind of click they make with their tongue, followed by a normal K. Pretty nasty. They can naturally shift into human form at will, and they tend to rise to places of prominence. Okay, this is creepy. Apparently three documented ones have been Senators. They're practically impossible to kill completely. To kill their bodies you have to remove the brain, or alternatively just chop them into so many pieces they can't move anymore, and they'll die of starvation as long as you keep the pieces apart. Sounds a bit like the Judge. Then, their spirits take refuge in their hearts, and they can possess human forms for up to a week afterward. Then they'll use them to… okay, I'm gonna stop reading this now. It's just getting gross.

Buffy: Can you find them?

Willow: No luck. He's shielding pretty hard.

Buffy: Okay, I'm gonna go out, check the spots… I have no idea where most of the spots are. Well I'll see what I can do. At least three Slayers should stay with Dawn at all times. He beat Faith, I don't want to take any chances.

**Barrington High-Night**

Wood: We believe the attack to have been the work of a gang member on PCP. I'm sure that the police will find him soon.

Reporter: Mr. Wood, do you truly believe that one man, even on drugs could have done this? Other people we've interviewed describe him throwing a young woman more than ten feet. Can you give us any explanation for that?

Wood: (Fervently missing the deliberate blindness cultivated over a hundred years of Sunnydalian life) It's quite simple. The other people you interviewed were mostly students, and students, we must admit, do have a tendency to exaggerate matters.

Reporter: I see. Actually we received those reports from teachers as well. The students were suggesting twenty or thirty feet. They all also agree that you attacked him. Is that true?

Wood: It is.

Reporter: I see. Tell me, would you consider telling us about that? It would make interesting material for one of our articles. A sort of have-a-go hero. So, was it in defence of the beautiful and mysterious woman who was attacked?

Wood: No comment.

Reporter: Fine. I hope you enjoy tomorrow's paper.

Wood: Was that a threat?

Reporter: I just think you might be interested in what it says about the event. The school, your governance of it. The people have a right to know the truth, Mr. Wood. Goodnight.

Thank you for the reviews. More would be good. Okay, I admit I have a problem. Please feed my addiction.


	15. Conversations with living people

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them. A person called the Master appears in Barrington. Buffy encounters Angelus in Belize. They fight, and he saves the Suvolte controller and flies away. Willow's magic doesn't seem to work on him. A Tarakan assassin attacks the Hyperion, killing the Slayer Giles brought. Spike appears at the Hyperion. Buffy calls and informs them about Angelus, saying she is returning home. Spike tells them that he has a place where they will be safer from the Tarakans, Drusilla's lair, and they agree to join him. Gunn, completely possessed, warns Angelus that he had better strike soon or he will be replaced. The Master attends the school Halloween party, and tries to kidnap Dawn. The student she is with, Jared, turns out to be a demonic servant of his, and prevents Amanda from interfering while he fights Faith. He beats and hospitalises her, but Buffy arrives back and he runs. At the Watcher's Headquarters a warlock attacks and steals the Scythe. Willow says she isn't sure she can beat him, and can't find him. Amanda suggests that he was trying to kidnap Dawn in an attempt to draw Buffy into one-on-one combat. Buffy orders that Dawn be guarded. Wood discovers that the press in Barrington aren't as gullible as those in Sunnydale. (Incidentally t_geyer, thank you, though I'll admit the actual reason Amanda is still alive is because I haven't seen any of Season 7, and don't know who dies.) 

**Watcher's Headquarters-Morning**

Buffy: Look at this! I mean, it practically accuses him of being part of some shady underworld steroid trade. I mean, is there even such thing as a steroid trade? "Feeble attempts to cover up the truth". Y'know, I'd never really appreciated before just how much the Mayor actually did for us. He had the Sunnydale press so perfectly trained that gang members on PCP would have been accepted without question.

Willow: Yeah, well on the other hand in this town the Mayor isn't trying to eat us all alive. It's a fair trade.

Buffy: Okay, so we have to deal with this guy calling himself the Master- 

Amanda: Actually, he didn't call himself the Master, Jared did.

Buffy: Whatever. An' at the same time make sure that no-one finds out about it. Great. And Dawn aren't you going to be late for school?

Dawn: Buffy, we have some Big Bad trying to hold me hostage so he can fight you. You want me to go to school?

Buffy: Dawn, if every time someone was after me I didn't go to school I would have had to crash graduation day. Amanda and Rona can keep an eye on you, and come on, I doubt this guy's gonna try anything in broad daylight.

**Barrington High-Morning**

(Amanda, Dawn and Rona walk to a locker. Rona especially doesn't look very pleased about having to do guard duty. Jared walks casually up to them.)

Jared: Hey Dawn. How are you?

Dawn: You are totally insane.

Jared: Okay, sorry, just last night, before the dance you asked if you could borrow my biology notes, so-

Amanda: You attacked me!

Jared: Hey keep it down will you. I do not need that kind of reputation.

Rona: You actually think you can just stroll up to us an' get away with it?

Jared: Well, what are you gonna do?

Dawn: Hmmm, well, let me think. Oh, I know! How 'bout we kill you?

Jared: Okay fine with me. Right here in front of everyone? Or are you gonna make it just a little harder for the police by not doing in the middle of a crowded hallway?

Rona: But you're a demon.

Jared: Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that. Well, I'm sure when you tell them, they'll let you off. Well, actually, pleading insanity is probably the best tactic. But they'll still lock you up. You're not the brightest, are you? I mean my family have lived here for more than three hundred years. You really think we never managed to get citizenship? If you kill me, you'll be caught, and trust me we can ensure that parole will be along time coming.

Amanda: Jared can I ask you a question?

Jared: You can ask. I can't guarantee an answer.

Amanda: Okay. Why? I mean we met about ten years ago, and you've never done anything against us, then suddenly this? I mean you got me into the choir, don't try to tell me that was part of an evil plan.

Jared: Actually I could've done that to make you trust me, but no, not everything's about evil plots. I mean why do you think I asked you to go the dance with me?

Dawn: So that you could make sure I was there for your evil Master to kidnap me.

Jared: Well yeah, that too. But also because I like you. Y'know, I wasn't really expecting him to show up so fast. An' I didn't know Faith was gonna be there, so I wasn't expecting to have to reveal my demonic form.

Amanda: I thought he asked you to make sure no-one interfered.

Jared: That was kind of a general instruction, not for that specific occasion. How is Faith anyway? She looked pretty banged up.

Dawn: Fractured skull. Broken arm. She'll heal, and come after you.

Amanda: You haven't actually answered my question.

Jared: Huh? Oh, right. Well basically, thing is… well, okay it's kinda hard to explain. But when the First came, we didn't fight. On either side. I mean we like this world, we don't want it destroyed or dominated, so we were actually hoping you'd win, but my parents ran with the rest of the humans, an' I came with them. And then the Master came. And when he told us what he wanted, I knew this was my chance to be part of something… significant. Something that matters. An' that if I didn't take it, I'd always wonder what would have happened if I had. Anyway, my biology notes. Don't worry, and feel free to check them for homing devices if you have to. I'll see you later.

**Drusilla's Lair- Day**

Lindsey: This place is surprisingly classy for a vampire lair.

Spike: Dru's always had taste.

 Gwen: Yeah, there's stuff in here I wouldn't mind stealing.

Wesley: So your plan is what? Send out vampires to attack Wolfram and Hart?

Spike: 'Fraid not. It woulda been, but the Miracle Child's already done it once. We don't have enough left to take the offensive.

Wesley: Miracle child?

Spike: Some kind of Dark Messiah Dru calls her little brother. You wouldn't remember if I told you.

Giles: Alright, so when Willow returns she can restore Angel's soul. Then he can help us get your contracts.

Lindsey: You really think it'd be that simple? Wolfram and Hart isn't a bunch of vengeance crazed gypsies who would just throw his soul into the ether. It'll be protected.

Gwen: Uh, excuse me. You did want me to steal the contracts right? Doesn't say much for your faith in me if you just assume I'm gonna fail.

Wesley: It's always good to have a backup plan. So, Spike. Um. Well as you died and came back, I think it's safe to say that some power wants your help in the apocalypse. Rupert and I will try to find a prophecy relating to it. In the meantime-

Spike: You can keep Dru company.  I'm going.

Giles: Where?

Spike: Sunnydale. I mean that new place you've moved into. Borrowdale or something.

Giles: Barrington. No, this is not the time.

Wesley: What? Why are you going there?

Spike: I need to see her.

Wesley: Buffy? She would want to see you?

Spike: Yeah she would. Have fun with Dru.

Giles: And if she kills us? What would Buffy think about that?

Spike: She won't. She won't do anything her "little bwother" wouldn't want her to do.

Giles: Drusilla isn't the most stable of creatures.

Spike: You're preachin' to the bloody choir mate. But unless Angelus shows up an' offers to take 'er back, you're safe.

Wesley: The roads are guarded. You can wait until this is-

Spike: I have waited. I waited to make sure you people would be safe, I waited to make sure Dru would help, bloody Hell, I waited for her to accept me at all. I have to see her now. DRU! They're here! (He walks out, then sticks his head back) Oh, don't tell her I'm coming. I want it to be a surprise.

(Drusilla opens the door and looks around at them. She smiles happily.)

**Watcher's Headquarters-Evening**

Willow: Hi Kennedy. I'm back.

Kennedy: Oh, you. Yeah, I think I remember you. I think we met once. At a fete. 

Willow: What's gotten into you?

Kennedy: Hmm, maybe that you went away for five days and let me find out from Xander, and didn't bother to call me.

Willow: Kennedy, there was an emergency. Even as it was we were just too late. And I wasn't allowed to call you because the other people didn't want their heads ripped off. I mean I'm sorry I couldn't-

Kennedy: Whatever. It's not like I didn't manage to keep myself busy.

Willow: What! Oh my Goddess, are you saying you… I mean… but… FIVE DAYS! For Hecate's sake FIVE DAYS!

Kennedy: Hey don't get so worked up about it, I mean it didn't mean anything. You're- 

Willow: I had been able to call, would you even have had time to talk to me? Kennedy, if our relationship means so little to you that you can't, well okay, that you can't stay faithful to me for five days, then, I don't think we can continue this.

Kennedy: So you're breaking up with me?

Willow: Look I'm sorry but, this has to end.

Slayer: Ahhh, that's sad.

  
Willow: Have you been here the whole time?

**Bar-Barrington-Night**

(Xander is very quietly getting drunk at the bar. The Master comes to sit next to him.)

The Master: That won't help. You're just lying to yourself with it, and lying more if you think it'll help.

(Xander looks up. The Master is looking at him with a strange expression of rage and respect)

Xander: What are you, a wannabe psychiatrist?

The Master:  Alexander LaVelle Harris. God what a name, but I guess I can't talk.

Xander: You're that guy aren't you? The Master. You don't look like much.

The Master: I suppose it must be hard for you, losing the woman you love. It was for me. But you've got to pretend it doesn't bother you. 'Cause she died protecting someone else, who's still around. And he feels bad enough about it anyway. But this can't last.

Xander: What are trying to do?

The Master: All this lying you're doing, to yourself and the others, it won't protect you forever. And the drink isn't helping. Drunkenness is a state of sin. Yu have to mourn, to accept reality. I thought you saw better than that

Xander: I don't see anything as well as I used to.

The Master: No? You're the one-eyed man in the kingdom of the blind. You saw what had to be done. You will again.

Xander: Are you trying to help me or something? Why the ego boost?

The Master: Because you'll see what has to be done, when the others don't. I'm sure of it. When the time comes, you'll be on my side.

Xander: That'll never happen.

The Master:  You will be.

Xander: Well, I'm sure the non-superpowered guy with no depth perception will be of real use to you.

The Master: You're underestimating your worth. And you're lowering yourself with this. You saw where the others didn't. (He reaches out to Xander's beer can, and crushes it. Beer spurts across the counter. As he does so the metal splits, and a sharp piece of aluminium slices shallowly into his hand.  He drops the can on the bar, stands and walks out. In the bar, Xander breaks down and starts to cry. The Master  goes around the corner to an alley, and stares at his hand. The cut has already mostly healed. He drives his fist into a brick wall, and looks at it again. The torn skin of his knuckles slowly but perceptibly starts to heal. He sobs as he drives his hand repeatedly into the wall until it is completely coated in blood.)


	16. Kidnap

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form but he does not know exactly how to destroy them, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them. A person called the Master appears in Barrington. Buffy encounters Angelus in Belize. They fight, and he saves the Suvolte controller and flies away. Willow's magic doesn't seem to work on him. A Tarakan assassin attacks the Hyperion, killing the Slayer Giles brought. Spike appears at the Hyperion. Buffy calls and informs them about Angelus, saying she is returning home. Spike tells them that he has a place where they will be safer from the Tarakans, Drusilla's lair, and they agree to join him. Gunn, completely possessed, warns Angelus that he had better strike soon or he will be replaced. The Master attends the school Halloween party, and tries to kidnap Dawn. The student she is with, Jared, turns out to be a demonic servant of his, and prevents Amanda from interfering while he fights Faith. He beats and hospitalises her, but Buffy arrives back and he runs. At the Watcher's Headquarters a warlock attacks and steals the Scythe. Willow says she isn't sure she can beat him, and can't find him. Amanda suggests that he was trying to kidnap Dawn in an attempt to draw Buffy into one-on-one combat. Buffy orders that Dawn be guarded. Wood discovers that the press in Barrington aren't as gullible as those in Sunnydale. Jared claims that they can't kill him, because he appears human. Spike delivers AI and associates to Drusilla, then leaves to see Buffy. The Master tries to make Xander accept Anya's death, and says that when the time comes he will be on his side.

**Wolfram and Hart-Angel's Office-Night**

Angelus: You should just fight the brat yourself. You'll beat him.

Sahjhan: Oh, yeah, under normal circumstances I'd love to, but he has a slight advantage in that he's prophesied to kill me!

Angelus: This could backfire pretty easily.

Sahjhan: I doubt it.

Angelus: If they find out who he really is…

Sahjhan: They won't. She can't. And when they find him, he'll die before he gets a chance to explain. Anyway, you're the one who wants to hurry this up. I'd be just as happy to leave him alone for a while. After all, he is helping us, in a way.

Angelus: I would be less worried if you or anyone else had any idea what the Hell he thinks he's doing.

Sahjhan: At a guess, he's finally lost it completely. He's been going that way for a long while. Anyway, we are keeping an eye on him.

Angelus: I don't trust our eye. He's not telling us something.

Sahjhan: That's what psychics are for.

Angelus: Not if he's powerful enough to block them out. 

Sahjhan: I promise you, Connor will be dead before the end of the week.

**Barrington-Demon Bar-Night**

Buffy: So, no-one's seen him? No-one at all. Why do I doubt that somehow?

(A demon walks up behind her)

Demon: Boo!

(She spins around, then hugs him)

Buffy: Hi Clem! Good to see you survived. How are you?

Clem: Oh not bad. I've still got the car, which is a good thing.  (Very quietly) But you wanted to hear about this guy they're calling the Master.

Buffy: You know something?

Clem: They all know something. This warlock that works for him, Keith Harrison wsa in here earlier. Gets real talkative when he's drunk. Just the Master has these little tendencies towards collecting bits of people that's putting them off.

Buffy: You're willing to tell me?

Clem: Well, way I see, the sooner you kill this guy, the faster the natural order of Slayer kills demon, demon kills Slayer comes back.

Buffy: And you're a real fan of that system.

Clem: This guy's making everyone nervous. All the demons want him dead, they're just too scared of him and his vampires to try. He's really got them whipped into frenzy. Anyway, I don't know much. But there is one thing.

Buffy: Which is?

Clem: He's not what he seems. Whatever it is he's after, it's not the usual apocalypse, destruction.

Buffy: Yeah, I know. He wants a reputation

Clem: No, that's not it. He trying to bring-(The bar goes very quiet.) I think I'll take a hike. (Buffy turns around. The Master is standing in front of her.)

The Master: Hi Buffy.

Buffy: Oh, it's the nothing like as scary as he thinks Master guy.

The Master: Can we talk?

Buffy: We, I don't know, I was kinda hoping we could exchange melodramatic threats, we fight, I kill you, end of story.

The Master: Well, you're in luck. Apart from the bit where you kill me that is.

Buffy: Let's go.

The Master: What here? I mean, y'know, we fight here, these guys help me, we rip you to shreds, you get to say that you died horribly outnumbered, trying to defend your family and the rest of humanity against the forces of evil. I mean, where's the fun in that?

Buffy: Oh, single combat. Wasn't that what you were trying to kidnap Dawn for?

The Master: Well yeah, but, well. Okay, let me break it down for you. I gather demonic hordes against you, we have big cataclysmic battle, loads of your Slayers die. And unless you're expecting a bumper crop of Slayerettes this year, you'll be in big trouble when the apocalypse comes. And I don't want that. If I did, I would've killed Faith an' Rona when I had the chance. But if you don't give me what I want, I will send them all against you. And I will ensure your sister dies with them.

Buffy: What do you want?

The Master: I wanna beat Buffy Summers. And kill too, but mostly just beat.

Buffy: Not destroy the world?

The Master: Would Jared be working for me if I was? You think he wouldn't figure it out? I mean, he's a genius. Really. With the IQ test an' everything.

Buffy: So what you're sayin is-

The Master: You've got two options. Your sister and who knows how many Slayers or friends of yours die, or we finish this now. One, neat, pretty short fight.

Buffy: Little arrogant aren't you?

The Master: I just know how our fight'll end.

Buffy: Let's do it. Any place in particular?

The Master: I have one in mind.

Buffy: Lead the way.

**Watcher's Council-Night**

**(**The phone rings and Willow picks it up.)

Willow: Hello?

Buffy: Hi Willow. Uh, I'm gonna be back a little late, okay. Something's come up.

Willow: Have you got a lead on the Master?

Buffy: Yeah, kinda. 

Willow: What? What is it? Has something gone wrong?

Buffy: No, it's okay. I'm dealing with it.

Willow: You're not telling me something.

Buffy: It's okay. I'll see you later. (Hangs up)

Lookout Slayer: Um, enemy fighters at… uh, in front of us.

Willow: Wait! Buffy… heck.

(Willow and the other's hurry to the windows. A large group of the corpse things are gathered in front, with the warlock, Keith, at their head.)

Keith: Send her out. Or we come in.

Willow: Amanda, Rona, Kennedy, Vi, get out of here. Take Dawn out through the sewers. Xander, go with them. I'll hold him off.

Rona: You want us to go babysitting through the sewers.

Willow: Just do it!

Kennedy: No way. Someone else can look after her.

Willow: (Snaps) Fine. Hillary, go with Dawn. 

Dawn: You don't have to send me away. I can look after myself.

Willow: Dawn, these people are dangerous.

Dawn: So are lots of things, you can't just hide me from everything.

Willow: No, but they're actually after you. That's different.

Dawn: So you're sending away all the most experienced Slayers? Come on-

Willow: I'm going to be someone here's Watcher someday, (Kennedy glares at her.) and when that day comes, you may wish you'd done what I said now! 

Xander: Be careful. I don't want to lose you too.

(The door explodes and sends Willow flying back into the wall. Keith floats in, his eyes are black. He points at Dawn, who starts to fly towards him. Andrew hits him with an oven tray, and he is distracted for a moment before he gestures and sends him flying back into the next room. He looks towards Dawn again. Willow steps in front of him.)

Willow: Dawn, go!

(Xander, Dawn, Amanda, Hillary and Vi hurry towards the stairs down. Rona starts towards them for a moment, then dismisses them and turns back to the crowd outside. As the Slayers start to fight them off, Willow and Keith rise into the air out of reach. Her hair changes to white. He flicks his wrist at her, and a fireball shoots out. She deflects it, and sends back a lightning bolt. He turns it aside, but staggers back several feet. He rallies and a blue sphere encircles her, closing around her. She shatters it. He throws a cone of green light at her. She stumbles backwards, then stands straight and hurls three bolts of white energy at him. He deflects two, but the third one knocks him into the wall.)

Keith: Fine. You asked for this. I wasn't planning on doing it so soon, but oh well. You have one last chance. Let me pass.

Willow: Over my dead body.

Keith: No. Not yours. 

(He falls to the ground and pushes his hand against Kennedy's forehead. A glow appears from his fingers and she screams momentarily. Every capillary, vein and artery in her bursts open simultaneously, and she collapses to the floor in a huge pool of blood. He dips one finger in it, and his eyes flash red, then pulls Willow down to the floor with a gesture. He sneers at her. She raises her head, revealing that her eyes have gone black.)

Willow: (Calmly) That was a mistake.

Keith: Prove it.

(She hurls a bolt of black fire at him. He staggers back into Kennedy's blood. He stares in alarm at his shoes, and floats slightly into the air. She takes advantage of this to claw him across the face telekinetically on both cheeks, and, hovering over the ground, steps forward. She batters at him steadily with her magic, forcing him backwards. After a short while, he no longer has the strength to block her. He raises his head to look at her. His nose is bleeding furiously, and is having trouble breathing. She lights a fireball around her hand.)

Keith: You'd kill a human?

Willow: You don't qualify.

(She plunges her hand towards his head. A green glow appears around his hand, and he catches her wrist. The flames wink out.)

Keith: Nor do you. 

(He shoves her whole hand into the pool of blood. Willow screams as it flows into her. Her hair and eyes change to black.) 

Keith: Welcome back. 

**Combat Room-Night**

The Master: This do? 

Buffy: Fine with me.

The Master: Good. You wanna warm up first?

Buffy: I want to get this over with.

The Master: Fair enough.

(He draws a rapier from his coat.)

Buffy: Isn't it a little unfair that you get a weapon when I don't?

The Master: Don't really care.

(He lunges at her. She turns the blade aside with her hand and throws a punch. He blocks it and steps back. She darts forward and ducks under his thrust, then grabs his sword hand and twists until he drops it. He hits her across the face and tries to kick her in the stomach. She blocks with one hand, and punches him backwards with the other. He stumbles backwards into the wall. She kicks at him, but he blocks and hits her in the stomach. She hits him twice in the chest. On the second blow she hears one of his ribs snap. She grabs him by the shoulders and throws him into the centre of the room.)

Buffy: (Scornfully) YOU beat Faith?

The Master: (Gasping for breath) He was, very, very surprised, and pleased. That is, before, the guilt, set in.

Buffy: You're just a lackey, aren't you? The Master isn't really the right term, is it?

The Master: You have, no idea. (Coughs) But then, we all serve, someone. And I think, my master, to be a, rather better one, than those that, you serve.

Buffy: Oh? I'll admit, didn't get on too well with the Shadowmen.

The Master: They're still just, servants, of the PTB.

Buffy: Parent Teacher…Board? Uh, help me out here?

The Master: The Powers That Be. Ancient beings, devoted to bring… order. They're not really that nice. You shoulda seen some of the things they get up to. I think I'd prefer to serve him.

Buffy: (Picks up the rapier.) Oh? And if we all serve someone, who's he working for?

The Master: Actually, that's quite a long story.

Buffy: Shorten or I start stabbing.

The Master: If I told you, he'd kill me.

Buffy: Well, I'm gonna kill ya if you don't so…

The Master: No. You won't.

Buffy: Wrong. 

(She impales him on the rapier. A blue glow surrounds him, and his flesh seems to flow and melt away.)

**Barrington-Sewers-Night**

(They run along, turn a corner, and suddenly stop.)

The Master: Hi there.

**Combat Room-Night**

Jared: Right.

Buffy: Oh. Okay, the Master really isn't the right term for you.

Jared: Not even close. 

Buffy: I thought he wanted to fight me.

Jared: Not really. He just, wanted you, to think that.

Buffy: What do you want from me then?

Jared: Something you'd, never give us, without the strongest, hold we could manage.

Buffy: What do you want?

Jared: That'd be telling.

Buffy: Tell me, or I'll-

Jared: Yeah? You'll what? Kill me?

Buffy: You really think just 'cause you can look human I'll let you live?

Jared: Nah. It's more, that, an' that the only, way to kill me, in here would be to, take out my brain, with your fingers, and y'know, there's the whole, eww factor, in that. And anyway, hurry, and you might, just get there, in time to save, your sister.

(She stabs him in the chest again before she runs.)

**Barrington-Sewers-Night**

(He raises a tranquilliser gun and shoots Vi. Amanda grabs the gun in both hands and pulls at it. He struggles against her, but she rips it out of his hands and hits him in the chest twice with the butt. Hillary kicks him across the face. He stumbles back shaking his head, then looks at them.)

The Master: Stupid. (He snarls)

(Amanda swings the gun at him again, but he ducks under it, then catches it as it goes past him and pulls her into the wall. He dodges Hillary's kick, and, dodging in, grabs her by the throat, then lifts her up and throws her into Amanda. Dawn kicks at him, but he grabs her leg and pulls her off balance so she falls. He blocks Xander's punch and shoves him about five feet backwards, where he falls to the floor. Hillary pushes herself off the wall and spins into a kick. He ducks and blocks Amanda's punch, then slams her head once into the wall. She slumps to the floor. Hillary goes on the offensive, but he easily blocks her blows, then stops her short with a blow to the face, sweeps his legs under him, and catches her by the neck as she falls. She grabs his scarf and starts to pull his head forward before she cries out in pain and lets go. He hits her behind the ear and she falls. He ignores Dawn as she shakily stands and pulls Xander up by his arms. He looks at him jealously, then pushes a tranquilliser dart into his wrist, and places him against the wall. He turns to look at Dawn and smirks.)

**Watcher's Council-Night**

Keith: Wolfram and Hart would like to offer you-

(Willow places a hand over his heart and tries to suck the power out of him. He decomposes until only his skeleton remains, but the power she took surrounds her as a red glow and she screams again. A purple-black portal is ripped open in front of her and she is sucked through.)

**The Masters Lair-Night**

(The Master opens the door and walks in, dragging Dawn by the wrist. He throws her into a chair, and hurries into the next room.)

Dawn: Hi Jared. You look terrible.  
  


Jared: Feel it. Your sister has quite a, temper on her, you know that?

Dawn: What'd she do?

Jared: It was my job to, distract her long enough, for him to get you. She took it pretty badly, when she found out.

Dawn: She stab you or something?

Jared: Right through the lung.

Dawn: Good.

Jared: You're still not over that?

Dawn: Over what, getting me kidnapped by your evil Master? Well, as I'm still actually kidnapped, right now, as we speak, I don't think so. Where's he gone?

Jared: You prefer his company? I mean I guess, if you go for that type, but still. You would've thought that whole feral thing he's got going would be a bit of a turnoff. 

Dawn: God, will you get through your thick spiny head-

(The Master walks back in)

The Master: Where's Keith?

Jared: Uh, he went to attack the council.

The Master: I'm not completely stupid! He should be back by now.

Jared: These things take time, and of course-

The Master: I don't give a flying slop what his excuse is! We're ready to start.

Jared: Well, we don't need him. It just means we don't, have a backup, if anything goes wrong.

The Master: True. You should go home. Get that stab wound seen to. I can deal with the rest. 

Jared: If you're sure.

(Jared stands shakily and leaves, the Master turns to look at Dawn.)

Dawn: What? I'm just the hostage. Shouldn't you talk to Buffy about it?

The Master: No.

Dawn: You're just gonna let her worry for a while? 'Cause you should know, that just pisses her off. (He stays silent) Aren't you even going to talk to me?

The Master: I guess I should get back into practice. This isn't anything to do with Buffy. It's about you.

Dawn: What? Why me? Why do you want me?

The Master: 'Cause you're the Key.

Dawn: I'm not. I mean, I used to be, but-

The Master: Power doesn't just disappear because the reason it existed is gone. Look at me. I don't have a purpose, a place. Not anymore. And I have power. To change things.

 (He breathes out slowly, then goes into the next room and drags out something resembling an altar. The Scythe is attached to it so that the blade sticks into the air.)

Dawn: Oh. Oh God. Let me guess. I put my head in that hollow, the Scythe comes down and chops my head off, you use my blood to unleash hordes of demons on the earth. Right?

The Master: Not exactly. (He pulls a knife out of his coat and walks towards her.)

Dawn: No. No please. You don't have to do this. 

(Grabs hold of her, and, pulling her to him, starts to slice) 

The Master: I do. (Increasingly desperately) I can't go on like this. I lose more of myself everyday, nothing else matters. Even if the answer isn't the one I'm looking for, I want to know. I need to know.

Sorry it's been such an incredibly long time between updates. Our internet stopped working, and none of us know a thing about computers, and to find out how to fix our internet we had to check an internet site, and then we had to order a new router, and move furniture (Don't ask.), and the man who installed it was on holiday, and I'm actually updating this from the computer at the local library. Please review.


	17. Summoning

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form but he does not know exactly how to destroy them, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them. A person called the Master appears in Barrington. Buffy encounters Angelus in Belize. They fight, and he saves the Suvolte controller and flies away. Willow's magic doesn't seem to work on him. A Tarakan assassin attacks the Hyperion, killing the Slayer Giles brought. Spike appears at the Hyperion. Buffy calls and informs them about Angelus, saying she is returning home. Spike tells them that he has a place where they will be safer from the Tarakans, Drusilla's lair, and they agree to join him. Gunn, completely possessed, warns Angelus that he had better strike soon or he will be replaced. The Master attends the school Halloween party, and tries to kidnap Dawn. The student she is with, Jared, turns out to be a demonic servant of his, and prevents Amanda from interfering while he fights Faith. He beats and hospitalises her, but Buffy arrives back and he runs. At the Watcher's Headquarters a warlock attacks and steals the Scythe. Willow says she isn't sure she can beat him, and can't find him. Amanda suggests that he was trying to kidnap Dawn in an attempt to draw Buffy into one-on-one combat. Buffy orders that Dawn be guarded. Wood discovers that the press in Barrington aren't as gullible as those in Sunnydale. Jared claims that they can't kill him, because he appears human. Spike delivers AI and associates to Drusilla, then leaves to see Buffy. The Master tries to make Xander accept Anya's death, and says that when the time comes he will be on his side. Sahjhan leaves to kill Connor. Buffy meets the Master in a demon bar, who offers to fight her in exchange for not setting vampires on the Slayers. They fight and she defeats him easily. It turns out to have been Jared, magically disguised, making sure she isn't at the Council building. The Master sets his warlock to attack the Watcher's Council. He fights Willow, and when she appears to be beating him, kills Kennedy, and uses some of her blood to power him. Her eyes turn black and she beats him easily. She tries to kill him, but he manages to push her hand into Kennedy's blood, changing her hair and eyes to black and red. He reveals he works for Wolfram and Hart before she kills him and is sucked through a portal. Dawn, with Xander and three Slayers escape through the sewers. They are intercepted by the real Master, who kidnaps Dawn and leaves the others unconscious. He tells Jared to go home, and Dawn that they were never after Buffy, it was her, because she is the Key. He starts to bleed her.

**LA-Sewers-Night**

(A group of vampires are fighting each other. One is being aided by three Suvoltes, the other by Drusilla, Wesley, Gwen and Oz. Gwen ducks a Suvolte's swing and presses both hands against its legs. Lightning arcs through it and it falls to the ground. A vampire grabs her and lifts her up to it. Another vampire stakes it. Oz rakes a Suvolte across the face. It punches him to the ground, and tries to crush his head. He blocks and claws its arm, then kicks its legs out and snaps its neck.)

Drusilla: Good boy. (He snarls at her.)

(A group of vampires take out the last Suvolte, and the remaining enemy vampires run. The others give chase.)

Oz: I don't know how much longer I can put up with her.

Wesley: Your patience so far has been superhuman. I've been an inch away from staking her myself at times, and she leaves me mostly alone. I think she may be showing that she's still angry about you biting her.

Gwen: Or, she's just an annoying loony, who's universally hated by everyone.

Wesley: Except Fred.

Gwen: Yeah, well that's just disturbing. I suppose they both live halfway in another world.

Wesley: I think all the running and hiding and spending so much time underground must be reminding her of Pylea. Still, I don't think there's any reason to worry about her yet.

Oz: Tea parties with dolls will be a danger sign.

Wesley: We'll be on the lookout for them. We have other problems in the meantime.

Gwen: You mean the way we're losing?

Wesley: Precisely. Without their Miracle Child, they're only helping us because of Drusilla. And with Angelus on the scene, very few would rather face her than him. 

Gwen: And the Suvoltes.

Wesley: Which do not cut down on civilian casualties. But it isn't as bad as we expected. If they weren't controlled and he had simply unleashed them on the city the damage would be incredible.

Gwen: As it is, they just mean we spend all our time hiding in sewers. That wasn't part of the deal. One theft, an' I'm out of here.

Wesley: It's not Angelus' style. I suppose he's never had access to resources of this scale before.

Gwen: Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely?

Oz: It's Angelus. 

Wesley: It's simply never been an option before. 

Gwen: We either need more people, or to get rid of Angelus.

Wesley: I've contacted the Watcher's Council, but they're having problems of their own. In any case, getting through city limits is hard if Wolfram and Hart is looking out for you. They'd be in great danger. 

(They walk back to the lair. Wesley goes into his makeshift office.  A number of men in army uniforms and white coats are standing there.)

Wesley: How did you get in?

Man: That girl, um, Texan. Strange name. She invited us.

Wesley: What do you want?

Man: We're a black ops group. You were recommended to us as a source of information by Captain Finn. We're here to deal with the Suvolte situation.

Wesley: Oh. Good. I don't suppose you believe in magic?

Man: We deal with practical matters. Not ancient superstitions.

Wesley: Fine. Pity. In that case how much I can help you is limited, but I'll tell you what I know. Wesley Wyndham-Price.

Man: Matthew Walsh. Nice to meet you.

**Watcher's Council-Night**

(Buffy skids to a stop. The door is in pieces, and most of the windows are broken. She runs inside.) 

Buffy: What happened?

Slayer #1: Those things attacked again.

Buffy: Is everyone okay?

Slayer #2: A lot of them have concussions. One dead. I don't think they came to kill.

Buffy: Who? Where is- Oh my God who is that?!

Slayer #2: That was Kennedy. 

Buffy: They drained all her blood?

Slayer #2: They didn't touch her. The warlock who works for the Master showed up.

Buffy: Where's Dawn?

Slayer #2: She went out with Xander and three others through the sewers.

Buffy: Is that skeleton there the Master? I didn't think he'd die the same as the other one.

Slayer #2: No that was the warlock. After he killed Kennedy Willow went schizo on him and turned him into that. Before she disappeared. 

Buffy: Magic? Willow killed someone with magic?

Slayer #2: Horribly. 

Buffy: Uh oh. Did her hair change colour?

Slayer #2: I didn't see. I kinda got hit in the face about then.

Slayer #3: I saw it. It went black.

Xander: (Staggering up the stairs with the other three.) Buffy! He's got Dawn.

Buffy: (Very slowly exhales and lowers her head slightly.) Figures. Do you know where he went?

Xander: No, I was a bit busy with the being unconscious.

Buffy: Right. I'm gonna go talk to someone, find out where she is. Xander, we may need a yellow crayon talk. If Willow comes here, be very careful.

Xander: I thought that wasn't gonna happen any more.

Buffy: It shouldn't. Wait… why isn't there any blood? In or around Kennedy I mean.

Slayer #3: He sorta sucked it out of her. Then he stuck Willow's hand in it, and it kind of flowed into her. 

Buffy: So he turned Willow evil. Great.

Andrew: Exposing her to the dark side of the Force.

Buffy: Actually, yeah. Kinda. Xander, look after things here. I'm going to find Dawn.

Xander: How?

Buffy: Good point. That reminds me.

(She goes into the next room for a moment, then comes out and goes to the car.)    

**Outside the Master's Lair-Night**

(The Master walks out alone to the truck. He starts it, then drives away inexpertly.) 

**Barrington-Holmes Street -Night**

(Buffy drives up to a house and knocks on the door. A man opens it.) 

Buffy: Okay, either tell me where- who're you, the butler?

Man: (Amused) Oh, I do all sorts. Cleaning, washing up, (Morphs to vamp face) Cooking.

(He lunges at her and she stakes him.)

Buffy: Hello! Any evil demons home?

 (She marches down the hall and slams open the door.)

Jared: You again. I'd get up, but I barely managed to crawl here at all. Well, I took a taxi. But y'know.

Peter: Lady, you are trespassing on private property. Leave the premises now, and I won't call the police.

Buffy: Yeah, I'm sure they'd be interested. Of course, they might be even more interested in why that guy is still alive. Could you leave? I'd like a private word with your son.

Peter: This is the Slayer?

Jared: That's her.

Buffy: A Slayer. Where's my sister?

Jared: Nothing's changed.

(She steps forward. Peter transforms and moves to block her. She casually tosses him through the window.)

Buffy: No, something has. You've got Dawn.

Jared: I'm not telling you anything. 

Buffy: Okay.

(She pulls an object out of her coat and holds it up in front of his face. His already blood deprived skin pales further and he presses his head back against the chair. It's a spoon.)

Buffy: Apparently the Egyptians went in through the nose, but this is a teaspoon, so it probably wouldn't fit. How does the eye sound to you?

Jared: Of course, when I say anything, I mean anything you don't wanna know.

Buffy: What does he want from me?

Jared: Nothing. That was sort of a lie we told to throw you off the scent. He wants the Key.

Buffy: Then where's my sister?

Jared: 17 Galamin Road.

Buffy: And where's phone? This place is a maze.

**Sunnydale Crater-Night**

(The Master stops the truck and gets out. He pulls the altar out of the back. He places one hand on the altar, and pulls an orb out of his coat. It starts to glow and they rise into the air.)

**The Master's Lair-Night**

(The doors to the house fly open, and about ten Slayers come in, with Xander following. There are four vampires inside, which are dusted within seconds.) 

Xander: Wow, this looks like my Uncle Rory's place.

(They break open the door to the next room.)

Xander: Dawn?

Dawn: Hi.

Xander: Where's the Master?

(She holds up her arm to show a dark red cut across it.)

Dawn: He's got what he needs.

**Winterford Estate-Night**

Buffy: The Master wasn't there.

Jared: I know. You asked me where Dawn was, not him.

Buffy: Where is he then?

Jared: Now? Somewhere in what's left of Sunnydale.

Buffy: Why?

Jared: That's where the Key is used. I guess with a bit more time and Keith's help we might be able to activate it anywhere, but neither of us are real big magic-users. And the Master wants this done before he goes completely crazy.

**Sunnydale Crater-Night**

(The Master stops about sixty feet off the ground.)

Jared (VO): They probably told you that once the time had passed for the Key to be used it couldn't be used again. Normally yeah. But he can make it work.

(He pulls a flask out of his coat, and pours blood into the hollow on the altar.)

Jared (VO): Power doesn't disappear just because its purpose is gone. It stays, latent within, until it's released.

(The blood changes into a white-blue vortex, a smaller version of what appeared during The Gift. In the lair, Dawn screams as the power connected to her is wrenched out of its latency, and her eyes begin to glow green.)

Buffy (VO): What's he doing with it? Ending the world?

Jared (VO): No. The Scythe is being used to harness its power. Keith is a genius with anything blood-related. He's using it to look for something.

(One of the tendrils of energy hits the Scythe. It glows white and the triangular runes around the edge of the altar shoot white-blue rays towards the head of the Scythe. The vortex is contained within as a circular portal, and the Scythe disperses tightly controlled rays in all directions and dimensions.)

Cut to:

Buffy: What exactly?

Jared: I can't tell you. It's no use threatening me. Just, someone. It's sentient. An ally. Hate to play this card twice in one night, but hurry, you might just be able to stop it.

Buffy: Will it kill Dawn?

Jared: No. It'll stop when we have what we need. I wouldn't do that to her. There shouldn't be any side effects. 

(Buffy runs outside, looks up and starts running to the car.)

Cut to:

(The Master pulls out a sheet of paper and grimaces.)

The Master: Prodi! Arcesso te! Reveni! Impero te! (His expression grows desperate.) Come back. Please. I. I need you.

(Something explodes out of the portal in a burst of blue light. The altar and the orb are destroyed and the portal vanishes. The Master and the Scythe plummet to the ground. He lands on his back, smirks, leaps up unhurt, and runs to the truck.)

Cut to:

(The glow in Dawn's eyes slowly fades, but they remain green. Xander looks at her concerned. She smiles distantly, looking through him.)

Xander: Dawn? Dawn what is it? Dawn?

Dawn: I could see all of them. Hear all of them. Everywhere.

Xander: See what? Hear what?

Dawn: All the dimensions. Every one. Every single one. I can still see if I concentrate. Looks kinda weird. I think I'll shut my eyes now.

(Xander looks around the room and sees a woman sitting on a chair, unaffected by the three crossbows pointing at her.)

Xander: What's happened to her?

Woman: I don't know, Mr. Harris. It's not my job to make deductions.

Xander: Do you work for that guy?

Woman: No Mr. Harris. He stole me.

Xander: Hey, how do you know who I am?

(Buffy looks up at the supernova in the sky. She opens the car door.)

Man: Don't bother.

Buffy: Who the Hell are you?

Man: I serve the Powers That Be. I'm here to help you against the Master.

Buffy: Yeah, well I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if you're coming then get in the car.

Man: You're too late. He's already brought it through.

Buffy: Brought what through?

Man: An ally. I don't know precisely.

Buffy: Then I'll kill them both.

Man: You won't catch them. They'll already of left the site. You'll have to deal with them later.

Buffy: Fine. Who is he?

Man: The Master? An enemy of mine. Ours. That is the Powers That Be. We imprisoned him, but he recently escaped.

Buffy: You'll help me kill him?

Man: That or send him back.

Buffy: Good. Do you have a name?

Cut to:

Woman: I'm Files and Records. It's my job.

**Warehouse-Night**

(The Master runs in. The warehouse is brightly illuminated. A vampire moves in front of him. It is wearing a metal medallion with a five pointed star in the centre.)

Vampire: It is safe. Is the awakening upon us Master?

(He smiles slowly and seems suddenly more sane.)

The Master: The Master's gone. (He pulls out a stake and drives it into the vampire's heart. It explodes and covers him with its dust. He shrugs off the coat and scarf, and tries to shake it out of his hair.)

(He goes to a figure laid out on a low table, and kneels before its head. The blue radiance from the portal surrounds it, then flows into it, and its eyes slowly open. It looks at him in surprise, then smiles nervously.)

The Master: Mornin'. Did the world end?

Cut to:

Man: Call me Sahjhan. 

Please review. Please review. I've gone weeks without reviews, I need them.


	18. Theft

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form but he does not know exactly how to destroy them, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them. A person called the Master appears in Barrington. Buffy encounters Angelus in Belize. They fight, and he saves the Suvolte controller and flies away. Willow's magic doesn't seem to work on him. A Tarakan assassin attacks the Hyperion, killing the Slayer Giles brought. Spike appears at the Hyperion. Buffy calls and informs them about Angelus, saying she is returning home. Spike tells them that he has a place where they will be safer from the Tarakans, Drusilla's lair, and they agree to join him. Gunn, completely possessed, warns Angelus that he had better strike soon or he will be replaced. The Master attends the school Halloween party, and tries to kidnap Dawn. The student she is with, Jared, turns out to be a demonic servant of his, and prevents Amanda from interfering while he fights Faith. He beats and hospitalises her, but Buffy arrives back and he runs. At the Watcher's Headquarters a warlock attacks and steals the Scythe. Willow says she isn't sure she can beat him, and can't find him. Amanda suggests that he was trying to kidnap Dawn in an attempt to draw Buffy into one-on-one combat. Buffy orders that Dawn be guarded. Wood discovers that the press in Barrington aren't as gullible as those in Sunnydale. Jared claims that they can't kill him, because he appears human. Spike delivers AI and associates to Drusilla, then leaves to see Buffy. The Master tries to make Xander accept Anya's death, and says that when the time comes he will be on his side. Sahjhan leaves to kill Connor. Buffy meets the Master in a demon bar, who offers to fight to avoid their conflict killing lots of Slayers. They fight and she defeats him easily. It turns out to have been Jared, magically disguised, making sure she isn't at the Council building. The Master sets his warlock to attack the Watcher's Council. He fights Willow, and when she appears to be beating him, kills Kennedy, and uses some of her blood to power him. Her eyes turn black and she beats him easily. She tries to kill him, but he manages to push her hand into Kennedy's blood, changing her hair and eyes to black and red. He reveals he works for Wolfram and Hart before she drains his power, kills him and is sucked through a portal. Dawn, with Xander and three Slayers escape through the sewers. They are intercepted by the real Master, who kidnaps Dawn and leaves the others unconscious. He tells Jared to go home, and Dawn that they were never after Buffy, it was her, because she is the Key. He starts to bleed her. A black ops group including Matthew Walsh contacts AI. The Master uses the Scythe, which is left on the ground afterwards, and Dawn's blood in a ritual to bring in a being from another world, leaving her to be rescued. As a result of this she gains the ability to see into other dimensions. The Master is Connor, and the ritual was to awaken Cordelia. Sahjhan comes to Buffy claiming to have been sent by the PTB, and offering to help her fight The Master.

**Xatkriath-Unclassified-Throne room**** of Saligan**

(Dark Willow appears in the room, and glares up at the demon underlord.)

Saligan: It was a mistake to try to steal my power, witch. There will be a price.

Willow: I'm terrified.

Saligan: I see your mind is not entirely your own. And what is that? Ah. Interesting. Rather cruder than I have come to expect, but I suppose they were in a hurry.

Willow: Enjoying the view?

Saligan: Your defiance is tiresome. You fail to understand your situation.

Willow: I'm being mind read on a demon dimension by Saligan, Underlord of Rage. If you were going to kill or torture me, you'd already be doing it

Saligan: You have more power than is natural. But the arrogance it brings with it is tiresome. Let us dispense with it.

Willow: Oh, you think you can just-

(There's a flash of light and she collapses to the floor, her hair and eyes returning to normal.)

Saligan: No, I know I can.

Willow: How did you do that?

Saligan: You cannot comprehend the extent of my power. But we're not here to talk about me. You slew my oldest and most faithful worshipper, my agent in the conflict which is to come. I need another champion.

Willow: No. I won't.

Saligan: You assume you have a choice.

Willow: You can't force me to use my magic.

Saligan: I can provide power of my own.

Willow: I won't take your power. Not deliberately, not as myself.

Saligan: At least listen to what I want you to do. That is all I ask of yet.

Willow: Okay, I'll listen.

Saligan: You of course, are not aware of the full extent of my servant's work. What he was doing there was only a single strand in his weaving.

Willow: Couldn't you just tell me what you were trying to do?

Saligan: He kept a foot in several camps, strengthening one side then the other, changing and adding players. All designed to make the sides strong, but also, what shall we say, disjointed? So that there can be no plans, merely carnage until we are ready.

Willow: You're trying to make our fight as bloody as possible. That way you can just sweep in and take control of the remnants.

Saligan: And by the end, with any luck no one will have any idea which side they were on in the first place.

Willow: Right, I've now heard what you want me to do. Betray everyone. I won't do that.

Saligan: Times have changed. The impetuous fool Sahjhan, who doesn't seem to know the meaning of the words self-fulfilling prophecy, has acted too soon.

Willow: I have no idea what you're talking about. 

Saligan: Of course not. But the fact remains that things are moving forward, and I think a lack of guidance on both sides would be advisable. So you may go.

Willow: I can go back to Barrington?

Saligan: No. But you will return to earth, in the place where I think you can be of most use. Or, you may remain here and I can torture you for the rest of eternity.

Willow: I think I'll stick with the going back to Earth to possibly inadvertently perform some service to you then.

Saligan: Very well. Ayagaltor.

(A portal opens in front of Willow and sucks her through. She falls about five feet down to the floor and lies there for a moment, disorientated. A group of people surround her. One offers her a hand up, and she stands.)

Willow: Thanks. OZ?

Matthew Walsh: (Delighted) Ms. Rosenberg. This is a pleasant surprise. 

**The Master's Lair-Night**

Dawn: This is so cool. It's like having thousands of really weird reality TV shows in my head. Click. Weird bug creatures arguing over food. Click. Cuh-lick! Really could've done without seeing that.

Xander: Stop that! For all you know you could be summoning those. 

Dawn: Don't think so. But okay, until we find out what's happened.

Xander: Okay, people? Have a quick look around to see if we can find out anything about the Master while we're here.

Slayer #1: He likes stuffed animal heads?

Xander: Weird file lady? Do you know who he is?

Gwen: Of course Mr. Harris. I'm Files and Records. It's my job.

Xander: Well then who is he?

Gwen: You're not authorised to know that.

Xander: Why not?

Gwen: Your name's on the list.

Xander: Don't you mean because my name isn't on the list?

Gwen: No Mr. Harris. If it wasn't on the list then I could tell you.

Xander: (Very slowly) O-kay. (Normally) Has anyone else got anything?

Slayer #1: Snack food?

Dawn: Uh, I've got something.

Xander: What?

Dawn: Well, while he was ensuring I'm going to get sent to counsellors for the next few years by teachers who think I tried to commit suicide, I took this out of his coat.

Xander: You can pickpocket?!

Dawn: (Defensively) Not well. He was distracted. It's not like I ever made a habit of it. But when you're a, uh, kleptomaniac, you learn how to grab things without making a lot of noise or attracting attention. Here. (It's a picture of the high school Scooby gang.)

Xander: Huh. Well, let's go.

Slayer #2: Why? If he comes back then we can kill him. He can't fight us all.

Xander: No, but he can shoot you, or set zombie things on you, or just lock the doors and burn this place down. He seems to avoid fighting when he can't win.

**Warehouse-Night**

Cordelia: Uh…Apparently not. Okay my life just got a whole lot more complicated. We have to go.

Connor: (Using one hand to conceal his throat.) Wait. Can we talk about this? Why does it make things complicated?

Cordelia: This is SO not the time. We have to find out who survived, what's coming next if this isn't the end,-

Connor: He survived. They all did. WHY?

Cordelia: Okay okay. Because of us, and the things I said to Angel and how the Hell do you know?

Connor: I saw it. About the things you said.

Cordelia: You're not gonna let up, are ya? I mean, (Stops and thinks for a moment) I was gonna tell him the night I ascended, and didn't that work out well. But-

Connor: Tell him what?

Cordelia: That nothing could ever happen. I mean, duh, nothing can ever happen, but also that there can't ever be anything that could happen?

Connor: Huh?

Cordelia: Connor, I saw-

Connor: Yeah, what he did as Angelus with your special higher being vision.

Cordelia: No, I saw with my special high school student vision just what Buffy and Angel's relationship did to them. It nearly killed them both. Actually in a way it did kill Angel. What with the going to Hell and all. I was going to tell him that we couldn't ever be more than friends, and then I ascended and almost as soon as I got my memory back he asked me, and… and I don't know. I said we were. I don't even know why I said that. It was just like these words coming out of my mouth, words I hadn't said. And then you brought him over, and I tried to tell him that I'd always love him as a friend, but that with what I'd seen I just couldn't be around him for a while, but it came out all wrong, like someone else was talking for me. Everything I tried to say just made things worse. Though come to think of it, making things worse by talking isn't exactly a novel-

Connor: So I'm like him, but not cursed.

Cordelia: Yeah, you're identical 'cause you both move quietly and can say the right thing. Connor,- (Reaches out and brushes his hair out of his eyes. He takes his hand away from his throat and knocks her hand away)

Connor: Don't touch me.

Cordelia: Okay that's new. 

Connor: I don't- I'm not- I'm something- foul. I don't deserve to walk the earth. You shouldn't touch me.

Cordelia: Connor, I know, that this isn't you're fault. You're not- Connor since when did you follow Wesley in the throat department? And why are you dressed like that? And why am I dressed like this? And, actually, where are we? And what the HELL has happened to my HAIR?!

**Watcher's Council-Morning**

Sahjhan: It's not a surprise you haven't managed to find out anything about him. He appeared only recently, otherwise unmentioned apart from a few ancient obscure prophecies. He is the child of the Tro-Clon, one of a confluence of events designed to bring about apocalypse.

Buffy: So he really is a teenager? 

Sahjhan: Yes, in a sense. In another he's just over three years old.

Faith: Great, so a toddler beat me. When he's gone can we never mention him ever again?

Sahjhan: Been done.

Wood: Are you sure you shouldn't still be in hospital?

Faith: Slayer healin, Robin. Anyway, once the bandages came off they might've realised who I was, and I'm enjoying my dead by meteor strike status. 

Xander: So what's the connection between him and me?

Sahjhan: What makes you think there's a connection?

Xander: Well, whenever we meet he always looks at me like he wants to tear my head off, but has never actually hit me, when I talked to him a couple of nights ago he said I'd be on his side, and out of the six people on this photo here, it was my face he chose to rip out. (It's probably the only existing photograph of him and Cordelia being publicly affectionate.) 

Sahjhan: I have no idea. May I see that? (Xander hands it over and he looks at it for a moment.) Oh. Ah. (His eyes widen as a revelation hits him) Oh.

Xander: What is it?

Sahjhan: I don't know.

Xander: But you just made an "Ah, now I understand noise".

Sahjhan: No I didn't.

Xander: Well what was that then?

Sahjhan: That was an "Ah, he truly is insane noise".

Amanda: I just find it kinda hard to believe he wasn't interested in Slayers at all. I mean when he fought Faith there was definite rage there.

Buffy: I think we're getting off the point here, the point being that somewhere out there is some unidentified creature destined to destroy the world. But also which could've done it last night and didn't. What's with that?

Sahjhan: Breaking down the barriers between the dimensions doesn't destroy the world, merely the world as we know it. He doesn't want the domination of demon kind, he wants total destruction.

Buffy: So the plan is, we find him and the thing he summoned and kill them both.

Sahjhan: That's preferable.

Buffy: What's the backup plan then?

Sahjhan: To send him back to where he came from. Quor-Toth.

Buffy: That being?

Sahjhan: A demon dimension. It was intended that he live out his mortal years there, and never return. Unfortunately, some meathead tried to bring him back. Didn't work out, but there was a crack left in the fabric of the dimensions that allowed him to return.

Dawn: Fabric can crack?

Sahjhan: You know what I mean.

Buffy: So how do you send him back?

Sahjhan: Merely distract him for long enough and I can myself. Now that he's brought through his ally he may try to leave the town. That. Must. Not. Happen.

Buffy: We're not letting him get away. Not after what he did to Dawn.

Xander: We should've seen this coming. He went right after Dawn as soon as he got here, we should've guarded her better.

Buffy: You couldn't of known three Slayers wouldn't be enough.

Xander: Three…

Buffy: Oh yeah. Why three years old?

Sahjhan: Time travels differently on demon dimensions. In only a few weeks here some eighteen years passed on Quor-Toth.

Buffy: You said "bring him back". He was born here?

Sahjhan: Yes. But that doesn't make him any less soulless and evil. On the darkest of dark dimensions he was know as the Destroyer. Don't underestimate him, and Buffy, don't let what he did put you on some kind of vengeance quest. Just kill him and have done with it.

Buffy: Okay, so what? We can't barricade the roads. 

Sahjhan: No, you shouldn't have to. Not for a while at least. Block off the docks, the bus stations.

Buffy: (Trying to contain laughter) Bus stations? You think the evil apocalypse guy is going out on the bus?

Sahjhan: It's quite likely.

Buffy: WHY? He you'd of thought he could get a car.

Sahjhan: Yes. He just can't drive very well. Short distances perhaps, but he won't undertake a long journey. Or if he did, we could just rush to the site of the nearest car crash and get him. I doubt he'll use anything but public transport for at least, oh maybe a week.  It will take time for the summoned to grow strong again.

**Outside Wolfram and Hart-Day**

Willow: So let's get this straight. I attack the Suvolte controller, they all go insane and start to tear up Wolfram and Hart, in the confusion she steals the contracts from the newly put in incredibly high-tech security system with the magic wards.

Gwen: Just so long as you do your bit and this weird protection amulet Lin bought off E-bay works like it's supposed to you don't have to worry about me.

Lorne: Hate to be the little fly in the ointment here, but what when something goes wrong?

Lindsey: You mean if something goes wrong.

Lorne: No, trust me on this, I mean when.

Wesley: The first priority is to get Angel's contract. After that, Gunn's. The rest of us are still alive and unchanged, we're only endangered by them if we die. Gwen, are you ready?

Gwen: All set.

Wesley: I'd like a word.

(They walk a little way away from the others.)

Wesley: This isn't a priority, so if you're in danger, leave it be. But if you have time, there's a file marked Morgan, Lilah. I'd like that to be retrieved as well.

Gwen: Any reason you're not telling your friends about this?

Wesley: It's a personal matter. There's no need for them to be involved.

Gwen: Alright, if I have time I will.

Wesley: Thank you.

(They walk back to the others, including Lindsey, Fred, Lorne, Willow, Professor Walsh and a team of special ops intended to cover their escape.)

Wesley: Willow? Has it happened yet?

Walsh: This plan is insane. You're basing the whole thing on something that doesn't even exist. (The rest ignore him)

Willow: There's a Suvolte in the lobby. I'm ready.

(She telepathically reaches out and contacts the demon) 

Willow: (Telepathically) Hey, you great big tentacly thing that tried to mess up my mind. Wannna rematch?

Demon: (Tele) Witch. I have been looking forward to crushing your mind.

(Willow lashes out mentally, startling it to the extent that it has to focus all it's energy upon protecting itself. Suvoltes previously being controlled go wild. Alarms begin to blare throughout Wolfram and Hart)

Cut to:

Angelus: Oh not again.

Cut to: 

(Gwen quickly uses suction pads to scale the side of the building to the right floor. She pulls out a diamond pointed knife and slowly cuts through the glass. She catches the piece before it hits the floor, then extends her hand into the room, disabling the alarms. The amulet around her neck starts to glow. She swings her legs in to shatter the rest of the glass, and clambers inside. She goes to one of the cabinets, and quickly sorts through until she finds the file marked Angel. She pulls it out and starts to go the next cabinet)

Voice: (OS) Now you look like a freak.

(She spins around horrified. It's the young boy she accidentally killed in school.)

Boy/The First: Maybe it just took a while to show up on the outside.

Gwen: You can't be here.

Boy/The First: (Sadly) No, I can't. (Accusingly) You made sure of that.

Gwen: It was an accident.

Boy/The First: You think that makes me any less dead? You're a killer. You always will be. With every touch. You killed him too. (It morphs into Gunn)

Gwen: Not anymore. I have LISA. 

Gunn/The First: I remember. Sort of thing ya do. Also notice you gave it up pretty fast when you got the excuse.

Gwen: It wasn't an excuse. They needed me.

Gunn/The First: Yeah, sure. Let's face it, you just couldn't wait to turn back into Electro Girl. Doesn't matter how much you try to tell yourself you don't want it, you know. You just gotta have it. (Morphs into Angel)

Angel/The First: It's your nature. Part of you. To kill with a touch. You can never stop wanting it, even if you want to. Trust me on this one. I know all about looking for something you don't want. But you're a killer, and you'll always be a killer. 

Gwen: I don't-

Angel/The First: (Laughs) Though you do have a way to get out of it. Die. That's the only escape. For people like you and me.

Gwen: Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

Angel/The First: Very mature. (Morphs into the Headmistress at her academy)

Headmistress/The First: Silly girl. You've broken the rules. You must be punished. (It vanishes)

(Her eyes widen as she her heavy footsteps outside and realises she's been kept talking long enough for someone to get to her. She moves to the door, and when it opens places her hand on the chest of the person coming in.)

Angelus: Ooh, that hits the spot. Wonder if you'd still do that if I turned you.

(She pulls her glass-cutting knife out of her pocket and drives it towards his head. He catches her wrist and twists her around so she facing away from him, holding her head to the side to expose her neck.)

Angelus: Only one way to find out. 

(As his fangs descend she pulls out a small vial of holy water and smashes it into his stomach. He staggers back clawing at his shirt and she leaps towards the window. She is just turning round to climb down as Angelus rushes forward ignoring the burns on his stomach and kicks her into space. On the ground they see her start to fall and Lindsey slaps Willow across the face. Her eyes open and she lets out a short cry of pain before she furiously smashes at the creature again. It retreats to restore order to the Suvoltes)

Lindsey: Help her!

(She looks at Gwen and gestures.)

Willow: Thicken!

(She stops in midair.)

Lindsey: It's an improvement, I'll say that much for it.

Willow: Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? I could've died!

Lindsey: Yes, but on the other hand, she definitely would have.

(Willow looks at him angrily for a moment before bringing her in, then collapsing, almost completely drained from her fight.)

Gwen: Well, that was fun.

Wesley: What did you get?

Gwen: Just the first one. I'm sorry. There was… I let myself get distracted on the job. I ought to know better than that.

Wesley: This is the most important one. I'm sure you did your best.

Lorne: Uh, guys? Hate to break up the Kodak moment here, but we should go. 

(A number of Wolfram and Hart security guards are running outside. Oz starts his van, a soldier starts the other military van. They pile into it, Willow lagging behind slightly due to her exhaustion. Suddenly Professor Walsh appears behind her with three soldiers and injects tranquilliser into her. In her already tired state she slumps almost immediately and they bundle her into the van before the others can get to her and drive off. Oz starts to leap out of the van and Wesley pushes him back, more to jolt him back to his senses than for the physical effect it would have.)

Wesley: You can't run after them! Drive!

(For a second Oz's eyes change to yellow and he snarls, nearly transforming. Then he gets back control and slams his foot down, throwing the van backwards and scattering their pursuers, then after the military van, but which is too far ahead and is quickly lost in traffic.)

**Angel's Office-Day**

Angelus: They have contracts! And Lindsey knows how to destroy them. How many did they get?

Lawyer: Uh, well, the Angel file.

Angelus: Oh.

**Drusilla's Lair-Day**

Wesley: We can deal with Walsh's perfidy as soon as we can find him.

Oz: (His hands, eyes and teeth are changing to wolf form and back again uncontrollably. He's more upset than they've ever seen him.) I want him dead.

Gwen: Didn't you break up about four years ago? Incidentally, you actually use words like perfidy in normal conversation?

Wesley: I'd like to see the contract.

(She hands it to Lindsey, who opens it triumphantly and takes out the contract.)

Lindsey: Uh, people?

Cut to:

Angelus: Well that's alright then.

Cut to: 

Lindsey: Since when was Angel's first name Jasmine?

Wesley: Oh shit.


	19. Aftermath

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form but he does not know exactly how to destroy them, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them. A person called the Master appears in Barrington. Buffy encounters Angelus in Belize. They fight, and he saves the Suvolte controller and flies away. Willow's magic doesn't seem to work on him. A Tarakan assassin attacks the Hyperion, killing the Slayer Giles brought. Spike appears at the Hyperion. Buffy calls and informs them about Angelus, saying she is returning home. Spike tells them that he has a place where they will be safer from the Tarakans, Drusilla's lair, and they agree to join him. Gunn, completely possessed, warns Angelus that he had better strike soon or he will be replaced. The Master attends the school Halloween party, and tries to kidnap Dawn. The student she is with, Jared, turns out to be a demonic servant of his, and prevents Amanda from interfering while he fights Faith. He beats and hospitalises her, but Buffy arrives back and he runs. At the Watcher's Headquarters a warlock attacks and steals the Scythe. Willow says she isn't sure she can beat him, and can't find him. Amanda suggests that he was trying to kidnap Dawn in an attempt to draw Buffy into one-on-one combat. Buffy orders that Dawn be guarded. Wood discovers that the press in Barrington aren't as gullible as those in Sunnydale. Jared claims that they can't kill him, because he appears human. Spike delivers AI and associates to Drusilla, then leaves to see Buffy. The Master tries to make Xander accept Anya's death, and says that when the time comes he will be on his side. Sahjhan leaves to kill Connor. Buffy meets the Master in a demon bar, who offers to fight to avoid their conflict killing lots of Slayers. They fight and she defeats him easily. It turns out to have been Jared, magically disguised, making sure she isn't at the Council building. The Master sets his warlock to attack the Watcher's Council. He fights Willow, and when she appears to be beating him, kills Kennedy, and uses some of her blood to power him. Her eyes turn black and she beats him easily. She tries to kill him, but he manages to push her hand into Kennedy's blood, changing her hair and eyes to black and red. He reveals he works for Wolfram and Hart before she drains his power, kills him and is sucked through a portal. Dawn, with Xander and three Slayers escape through the sewers. They are intercepted by the real Master, who kidnaps Dawn and leaves the others unconscious. He tells Jared to go home, and Dawn that they were never after Buffy, it was her, because she is the Key. He starts to bleed her. A black ops group including Matthew Walsh contacts AI. The Master uses the Scythe, which is left on the ground afterwards, and Dawn's blood in a ritual to bring in a being from another world, leaving her to be rescued. As a result of this she gains the ability to see into other dimensions. The Master is Connor, and the ritual was to awaken Cordelia. Sahjhan comes to Buffy claiming to have been sent by the PTB, and offering to help her fight The Master. Willow talks to the demon which brought her through, which sends her to LA to try and cause chaos. Cordelia appears not to remember anything after Jasmine's conception. Sahjhan tells them the Master will try and leave town, and sends them to guard public transport. Willow attacks the Suvolte controller, causing it to lose control and creating enough chaos for Gwen to reach the contracts room. She takes the Angel file, but is distracted by the First for long enough for Angelus to get to her. She manages to escape with the file. Professor Walsh kidnaps the exhausted Willow in their flight. Angel says that Lindsey knows how to destroy the contracts, though he claims not to.  Angel's contract is not in the file, it's empty apart from Jasmine's.

**Road into Barrington-Day**

(A van smashes into the back of a car, trying to knock it off the road. A side window in the van opens and a machine gun is held outside. Cut to close up of a purple skinned hand holding it wearing a Tarakan ring. Suddenly the car veers to the right and the brakes are put on. Spike half jumps and is half thrown through the windshield as the van slams into it. The demon holding the gun is slammed into the side of the window by the sudden stop and nearly drops the gun. Spike runs and jumps at the open window, and grabs hold of the demon inside. He pulls him halfway out and starts to choke him. The other door opens and another demon identical to the first leaps onto the roof of the van, then down at Spike. He knocks him to the floor, but Spike twists and throws him off. The other flows seemingly bonelessly to the ground and they stand and both circle around, trying to get behind him.)

Spike: You lot are only supposed to work alone.

Demons: (Speaking at the same time) I do.

(They both tilt their heads and smile, and attack simultaneously. They fight with perfect coordination, and Spike is quickly forced back across the sand. Spike kicks up sand into one's eye, and this blinds it and disorientates the other. He leaps at the unblinded one and scythes its legs out, then stamps on the back of its neck. It goes limp and the other screams and starts to thrash. He pulls out a knife and drives it into its skull. He stands and brushes sand off his coat.)

Spike: Determined bastards. Thought I lost them in Santa Monica. 

(He walks back to his car and kicks at it glumly. It's obviously beyond repair. He starts to light a cigarette, then sighs in exasperation and throws it away.)

Spike: Bloody Powers. This is what you get for the ultimate sacrifice? Next time I'll let the bloody well let the world end.

(He sets off down the road.)

**Drusilla's Lair-Day**

Wesley: Well, because it would mean everyone would remember Jasmine and know that the supernatural exists. They would remember her love, her bliss. Suicide rates would skyrocket, paranoia and fear would overcome most of the population of earth, and the world would be plunged into chaos.

Giles: Alright, so we don't have the option of experimenting on this one.

Oz: We can look for Willow though.

Wesley: The problem is, we have no idea where they've taken her, and you can't rack her through the traffic. 

Fred: Why'd he take her? He kept on saying he doesn't believe in magic.

Lindsey: But he's seen what she can do. Maybe trying to figure out how she does it.

Wesley: When they discover there's no way to tap it…

Oz: I've seen, actually, been, one of their experiments. We get to her before they start.

**Government Base-Evening**

Walsh: It's intriguing. X-rays have failed to find any implants, DNA scans indicate that you're entirely human, and your brain wave patterns are free from any anomalies that would indicate unusual mental abilities that would enable telepathy and telekinesis. It's a puzzle and no mistake. How do you do it? 

Willow: It's magic. Like I told you the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, okay? You can't put it in a syringe and inject yourself with it.

Walsh: Then why is it being controlled by the standard fields and injections?

Willow: It's not being controlled! I'm exhausted!

Walsh: Ah yes, all that sitting still with your eyes shut must have really worn you out.

Willow: I fought a mental duel with a four hundred year old demon with an entire race under its control. Of course it's tiring.

Walsh: I can see you're still not ready to cooperate. I do hope you realise you're not leaving here until you do. Put it on.

(Loud jarring noises sound and a series of bright, multi-coloured lights flash in the room, designed to prevent her from concentrating and wear down her resistance.)

Willow: Wait!

Walsh: That was fast. Off.

(The sound stops and the lights return to normal.)

Walsh: Yes?

Willow: I could try to teach you. I mean obviously you won't be any good at it, because you refuse to believe despite all evidence that magic's real, but if I can teach you how to float a pencil will you let me go?

Walsh: Alright, teach me what you do. Then I can analyse it. I'm guessing it's psychosomatic, but I'm willing to learn.

(He steps inside carrying a tranquilliser gun. The door closes after him automatically. He sits on the chair in front of her)

Willow: Do you have a pencil?

Walsh: Biro. I assume that will be alright with the Hecate?

Willow: Oh goddess, point MADE. You don't believe in this stuff.

Walsh: Fine, so what do I do, compose a prayer?

Willow: Just concentrate on the pen. 

(She begins to shake. The pen rises into the air and starts to turn very slowly. A dart pulls its way out of the gun and rises into the air behind him.)

Walsh: I've seen this trick before. I'm interested in how you do these things, not what you can do.

Willow: I know. 

(The pen drops and the dart shoots into a vein on his wrist. His eyes widen and he starts to rise. Willow just manages to stop him, and almost falls unconscious when he slumps. She falls back against the wall, gasping for breath. After a while she snaps her fingers in front of his eyes, which open, but are glazed over. He removes the straps attaching her to the wall, and she stands. They both walk to the door, which opens for him.)

Guard: Professor are you alright? Why is she out? (He pauses for a moment, then speaks.)

Walsh: She's uh, told us what we need, so she can go, and, and have a van brought round to the front. The project is terminated.

Guard: I don't actually have the authority to do that sir.

Walsh: Well then-

(Willow collapses. He reaches out and catches her.)

Guard: Should I call a med?

Walsh: No, no. Just help me get her to the door.

Guard: Yes sir.

(They both carry her outside.)

Walsh: And, to the car. I'll drive her back.

(The guard gives him a strange look, but lets it pass.)

Guard: Yes sir. 

(They both stand still for a moment.)

Guard: Uh, sir, I don't actually know which one is yours

Walsh: Right, no, of course you don't. Well never mind, I'll take her from here myself. Back to your post.

Guard: Yes sir.

(The guard walks away, and looks back after a moment to see Professor Walsh still standing there. He shrugs and carries on.)

Walsh: Great. Car keys, car keys. Ah. Right, so now we just wander up and down with my unconscious body slung over my arm trying cars until we find the right one.

**Warehouse-Night**

Cordelia: Oh, right, and then, what? You decided to wake up the coma woman and mess around with her head?

Connor: No, I. I just . I wanted to know what you would've said. It doesn't matter now. 

Cordelia: Is this still the, "I'm a foul abomination born of two vampires"? Cause I think we went over that-

Connor: It's not that. It's what I've done. What I've become. If you knew… You'd be. Repulsed.

Cordelia: What did you do?

Connor: I don't wanna talk about it. We, uh, we have to leave town as soon as possible. It's not safe here.

Cordelia: You said Buffy was here.

Connor: That's why it's not safe. She's pretty mad at me. Can you walk?

Cordelia: (Sliding her legs off the table and standing up) Of course I can walk. Why is she-

(Her knees buckle and she grabs hold of the table for support.)

Cordelia: Okay actually, no, I can't. Could you give me a hand here?

(He helps her back onto the table and she sits down.)

Cordelia: So why is she mad at you?

Connor: I don't wanna talk about it.

Cordelia: Obviously not in a share mode right now. So, do you have anything resembling a plan, or did it stop with me waking up?

Connor: Well, I was thinking I could get this destroyed, so that other people besides you and Dru would know who I was. I was gonna ask Keith, but I think he's kinda dead now, so I'm gonna ask Willow. And then I-we-I mean if uh. Well y'know. And I kill Angelus.

Cordelia: Connor-

(There's a knock at the door)

Connor: Oh.

Cordelia: What, who's that?

Connor: That'd be a vampire. I mentioned they kinda worshipped me right?

Cordelia: Yeah, I remember. Last time we met they tried to feed me to you. Not fun.

Connor: Right. Well they sorta wondered why I was bringing you with me, and uh…

Cordelia: Yes?

Connor: I told them you were a demon.

Cordelia: Well I am a half demon.

Connor: I also didn't correct them when they assumed you were an evil demon who would lead us to victory. You used to be an actress, right?

Cordelia: Well, yeah. Though you should probably know, my best ever thing was a suntan lotion commercial the less said about the better.

(The door opens and three vampires walk in. They bow briskly, before looking at Cordelia, nonplussed.)

Vampire #1: This is it? 

Connor: Appearances can be deceiving.

Vampire #1: That deceiving? Look at her. What's she meant to do? Set up a cheerleading routine so we can psyche out our enemies? I mean seriously, we follow you here, guard the damn thing, and it turns out we've summoned back HER?

Vampire #2: Now, you say you're the Miracle Child, but you sorta have to wonder at times like this. That warlock of yours can make people look like someone else, can't he? You knowwhat I think? I think, that-

Cordelia: You dare, to doubt my power, corpse?

(Connor glances back at her surprised.)

Cordelia: You think that because I appear human, I can't have power? Fool. N You don't look human.

Vampire #2: And I have power.

Cordelia: Oh do you? And yet I can destroy you with a touch.

(She grabs hold of one side of his hand and starts to glow. He screams momentarily before exploding into dust. She glares at them, blinding them.)

Cordelia: I woke, less than two hours ago. It will take time for my full strength to return. And then you're gonna see something. Now get out.

(They compete to get out of the door first.)

Connor: That was cool.

Cordelia: Yeah. Acting's kinda tiring. Which is odd, considering I've been sleeping for the past, what, how many months?

Connor: Well it's November.

Cordelia: Great. Just great. So about four. (I have no idea when season four ended, so I'm making it about July.)

Connor: Uh, I'll go get you some food. You haven't really been getting any since I took you out of the hospital.

Cordelia: If you bring me chicken soup you're dead.

Connor: Chocodiles?

Cordelia: That's good. Also something with nutrients.

**Watcher's Council- Day**

Xander: Rona? Could I have a word?

Rona: Sure. What is it?

Xander: Down here.

(He leads her to an empty corridor.)

Rona: What is it?

Xander: You're a Slayer, you know that, right?

Rona: Yeah, supernatural strength was a bit of a giveaway.

Xander: Ever considered acting like one?

Rona: What?

Xander: Willow, your WATCHER-

Rona: She's not my-

Xander: She's the only Watcher around. Faith wasn't there, Giles is in LA. She was in charge, and you ignored her. She told you to go with Dawn.

Rona: Yeah, Dawn Duty when we're being attacked.

Xander: Oh, right. So that's all being a Slayer's about. Killing things and never doing anything you don't want to do. Well, someone should probably have told Buffy about that more than six years ago, when she went off to face The Master. 

Rona: Oh right. So being a Slayer is about getting yourself drowned.

Xander: It's about doing what needs to be done, no matter what the price is. And if that's looking after one of the people you're meant to be fighting for, then you do it.

Rona: Kennedy-

Xander: Is having what's left of her sent back to her parents in a closed coffin. But at least she argued. Once, you wouldn't even of been allowed to do that, but she refused, so Willow sent Hillary instead. You just didn't go. And the Master got his hands on Dawn.

Rona: And she's fine-  
  


Xander: Oh, well that's good. I mean, there was I thinking you couldn't be bothered, but of course, you knew all along that he wasn't going to kill her. Or destroy the world. Because he could've. He could've broken down the barriers between every dimension there is, and unleashed Hell. And maybe it wouldn't of made a difference if you'd gone or not, but we'll never know now. Understand? Dawn could be dead, another one of us dead! So if you're going to be a Slayer, then learn to do what needs doing. Or get out.

(She stares at him.)

Rona: Or what?

Xander: Or get out. No one's keeping you here. If you don't want to be a part of this, then goodbye, good luck. Just don't ever do anything against us. Now, what's it gonna be? Stay here, be a Slayer, or are you gonna go and live whatever life you want?

Rona: I'll stay.

Xander: Okay, and you know who's in charge right now?

Rona: Buffy.

Xander: And if she tells you to do something-

Rona: Yeah yeah, I do it, no questions.

Xander: No. Ask questions. Argue, complain, challenge, try new things. If Buffy hadn't done that she'd be dead. Just don't ignore. See ya.

(She nods and walks away. Xander turns in the other direction and sees Buffy standing there.)

Xander: Why is it that even though we're living in a converted hotel that should have enough rooms for everybody,  it's still impossible to have a private conversation?

Buffy: Maybe it's a butterside down thing.  Anyway, I just caught the last bit.

Xander: Right. Well, y'know just…

Buffy: Doing what Watchers should be doing?

Xander: Huh? Oh. Sorry, kinda muscling in there.

Buffy: Actually that was meant to be an offer, but what with the vagueness an' all.

Xander: Me? Come on.

Buffy: I'm serious. I mean I'd have to ask Willow and Giles. But if you're interested.

Xander: Not much on the watching, what with the whole…

(He taps his eye patch.)

Buffy: Just think about it okay.

Xander: Okay. Oh, you should probably know that the weird Master guy says I'm going to be on his side, sooner or later.

Buffy: Yeah, and the First said I'd be fighting Dawn. I mean she kicked me in the shins, but that's about as far as it went.

(There's a knock on the door. She goes to it, and grabs the crossbow concealed behind it. She puts on her best "I'm a blond" smile, and opens the door.)

Spike: Hello love.

Buffy: Oh, great. You're still around.

(She tries to shut the door, and he sticks his foot in, wedging it open. She stares at his boot, then back up at his face, then looks at his boot again.)

Buffy: Huh. Huh? Wha- but. Huh? Invitation. Solid.

Spike: I'm human. 

Buffy: And still wearing the Christmas tree ornament.

Spike: Can't seem to get the bloody thing off.

Buffy: Oh. Right. So, uh, HOW?

Spike: Not really sure. Reborn from the ashes. I'm a phoenix.

Buffy: Come in.

(They walk a little way into the hallway and lean against opposite sides of the wall, staring at each other.)

Buffy: So, how've things been going for you?

Spike: Not that bad. Got kidnapped, met Dru, played the host to a bunch of the pouf's old sidekicks, then came to see you. And spent a lot longer than I expected being chased around by Tarakan assassins. You remember them?

Buffy: Yeah, it was a vivid experience, what with the ice rink, and the gun happy one, and me putting you in a wheelchair.

Spike: (Nods) Good times.

Buffy: They were a lot less complicated.

Spike: So, how's the whole Slayer thing working out?

Buffy: Well, unfortunately, the general opinion seems to be that I'm still the Slayer, and the rest are just girls with superpowers. Which is a pity, but I'm dealing. 

Spike: Always do. Sooner or later.

Buffy: I guess. There's some evil thing in town.

Spike: Oh. What's it like?

Buffy: Teenage. Sneaky. Pale, thin, girly looking, really doesn't seem very threatening. Apparently it's going to end the world. 

Spike: Who told you that?

Buffy: You remember Whistler? Well of course not, you were on the other side at the time. Except not. Anyway, same sort of thing.

Spike: And as I haven't got a bloody clue who Whistler is, I'll know exactly what you're talking about.

Buffy: Demon, sent down help prevent apocalypse, goes by the name of Sahjhan.

Spike: Sahjhan?

Buffy: Uh-uh.

Spike: What else did he tell you about him? What's his name?

Buffy: As far as we can tell, just called the Master. Anyway, child of the Tro-Clon, escaped from Quor-Toth, that's about all we know. Anyway, it brought forth some kind of demon. We'll deal with it. About what I said.

Spike: About what I said.

Buffy: I did mean it.

Spike: I was lying. 

(They look at each other for a while.)

Buffy: Up the stairs, third door on the left. 

**Watcher's Council-Day**

Dawn: Y'know, I never really thanked you for the whole-

(Makes an incomprehensible flapping movement with one hand.)

Andrew: Pancakes? Dice throwing?

Dawn: Oven tray.

Andrew: That's easy, you've just got to get the temperature right.

Dawn: I meant hitting the incredibly powerful guy floating in midair with it.

Andrew: Oh that. You don't have to thank me.

Dawn: Didn't he kill Kennedy by touching her lightly on the forehead? I'm not sure Willow would've recovered fast enough to stop him getting me.

Andrew: He did anyway. Seems like I can only manage to accomplish anything when it doesn't make a difference.

Dawn: It did.

Andrew: Yeah, he cut your wrist open a few minutes later than he would've.

Dawn: Well, not to that, no. But I would kinda prefer to be taken prisoner by the creepy teenager than by the baby sacrificing warlock who looked like he'd torture you to death for the fun of it.

Andrew: Come on I'm useless. I messed up being evil, and I'm too cowardly to be any good at being good.

Dawn: I think it just takes practice. I mean like the first few times I saw a demon or a vampire… okay, until I was sixteen, I like totally freaked. All the screaming and the crying and the "Put a hand on me and my sister's gonna kill you" stuff, but you get used to it.

Andrew: Okay. So, uh, what are other dimensions like?

Okay, fairly pointless chapter, but we all have them from time to time, right? Anyway, Tariq, trying to lose assassins is why he's taken so long. Please review!!!!


	20. Flight

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form but he does not know exactly how to destroy them, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them. A person called the Master appears in Barrington. Buffy encounters Angelus in Belize. They fight, and he saves the Suvolte controller and flies away. Willow's magic doesn't seem to work on him. A Tarakan assassin attacks the Hyperion, killing the Slayer Giles brought. Spike appears at the Hyperion. Buffy calls and informs them about Angelus, saying she is returning home. Spike tells them that he has a place where they will be safer from the Tarakans, Drusilla's lair, and they agree to join him. Gunn, completely possessed, warns Angelus that he had better strike soon or he will be replaced. The Master attends the school Halloween party, and tries to kidnap Dawn. The student she is with, Jared, turns out to be a demonic servant of his, and prevents Amanda from interfering while he fights Faith. He beats and hospitalises her, but Buffy arrives back and he runs. At the Watcher's Headquarters a warlock attacks and steals the Scythe. Willow says she isn't sure she can beat him, and can't find him. Amanda suggests that he was trying to kidnap Dawn in an attempt to draw Buffy into one-on-one combat. Buffy orders that Dawn be guarded. Wood discovers that the press in Barrington aren't as gullible as those in Sunnydale. Jared claims that they can't kill him, because he appears human. Spike delivers AI and associates to Drusilla, then leaves to see Buffy. The Master tries to make Xander accept Anya's death, and says that when the time comes he will be on his side. Sahjhan leaves to kill Connor. Buffy meets the Master in a demon bar, who offers to fight to avoid their conflict killing lots of Slayers. They fight and she defeats him easily. It turns out to have been Jared, magically disguised, making sure she isn't at the Council building. The Master sets his warlock to attack the Watcher's Council. He fights Willow, and when she appears to be beating him, kills Kennedy, and uses some of her blood to power him. Her eyes turn black and she beats him easily. She tries to kill him, but he manages to push her hand into Kennedy's blood, changing her hair and eyes to black and red. He reveals he works for Wolfram and Hart before she drains his power, kills him and is sucked through a portal. Dawn, with Xander and three Slayers escape through the sewers. They are intercepted by the real Master, who kidnaps Dawn and leaves the others unconscious. He tells Jared to go home, and Dawn that they were never after Buffy, it was her, because she is the Key. He starts to bleed her. A black ops group including Matthew Walsh contacts AI. The Master uses the Scythe, which is left on the ground afterwards, and Dawn's blood in a ritual to bring in a being from another world, leaving her to be rescued. As a result of this she gains the ability to see into other dimensions. The Master is Connor, and the ritual was to awaken Cordelia. Sahjhan comes to Buffy claiming to have been sent by the PTB, and offering to help her fight The Master. Willow talks to the demon which brought her through, which sends her to LA to try and cause chaos. Cordelia appears not to remember anything after Jasmine's conception. Sahjhan tells them the Master will try and leave town, and sends them to guard public transport. Willow attacks the Suvolte controller, causing it to lose control and creating enough chaos for Gwen to reach the contracts room. She takes the Angel file, but is distracted by the First for long enough for Angelus to get to her. She manages to escape with the file. Professor Walsh kidnaps the exhausted Willow in their flight. Angel says that Lindsey knows how to destroy the contracts, though he claims not to.  Angel's contract is not in the file, it's empty apart from Jasmine's. They decide that it's too risky to experiment on her contract. Spike arrives in Barrington with Tarakan assassins after him, and he and Buffy continue their relationship (Sorry Shahid). Willow escapes quite easily by controlling Professor Walsh. Cordelia cows some vampires who are sceptical about her usefulness with demonic powers, but isn't ready to travel. Xander talks to Rona about her disobedience, and Buffy offers him a job as a Watcher.

**Drusilla's Lair-Night**

Willow: Hi guys.

Wesley: Willow.

Willow: I'm back.

Wesley: Evidently. How?

Willow: Using magic against someone who doesn't believe in it is pretty easy. I left him with his car.

Wesley: You let him go?

Willow: Well, what were we gonna do with him, hold him hostage? Way too much trouble. Anyway, I think he may've realised his approach doesn't work.

Wesley: I assume we've lost the aid of the military group?

Willow: Probably. What contracts did you get?

Wesley: Yes, that's unfortunate.

Willow: What?

Wesley: Well, firstly Angel's contract wasn't there, I would assume it's been moved to a more secure location, quite possibly on a different dimension. When you're feeling up to it a locator spell would be useful. The only one that was there, was that of "Jasmine Angel".

Willow: Do you have any idea who that is?

Wesley: Yes, Cordelia's… daughter, for want of a better word. And apparently Angel's as well, though I don't entirely understand how that could be possible. When Angel comes back, he will have some questions to answer. I the meantime, as Cordelia was kidnapped by a creature which I suspect is the vampires Miracle Child, we can't find out.

Willow: Why would it do that?

Wesley: I'm not sure. But it has some kind of connection to us. When it first came here it knew my name, it acted as though it knew me. I asked Fred to talk to Drusilla, but all she's come up with is bizarre ramblings about family and Snow White. At a guess it's trying to wake her up, by why I have no idea.

Willow: Hm. Have you seen Oz?

Wesley: No he's out killing things. I don't know if it's because you or just his wolf nature. I'll tell him when you get back. Anyway, Gwen is having her reunification with LISA.

Willow: That's good. I don't really have any nice shoes with rubber soles.

Wesley: Yes, she seemed oddly eager to get it back. I don't know precisely what happened to her in there, but it shook her quite badly. I'm not sure she'll be there if we need her again. 

**Barrington-Night-Bar**

(Spike sits down next to a demon. It looks at him in irritation, then its eyes widen.)

Demon: Hey, are you…

Spike: That's me.

Demon: I heard you were dead. Big self-sacrifice.

Spike: Not any more mate. Resurrection.

Demon: Cool.

Spike: So, heard there's a new Big Bad in town. Know about him?

Demon: Oh I've heard of him alright.

Spike: Annoying little bastard?

Demon: How stupid do you think I am? You're a vampire. You think I'm gonna badmouth him to you?

Spike: You ever hear what happened to the Anointed One?

Demon: Oh yeah, you've got a bit of a thing about authority figures.

Spike: You might say that. Anyway, I'm looking for him.

Demon: Again, how stupid do you think I am? He collects BITS of people. If I tell you…

Spike: Yeah. On the other hand, I've been doing it a whole lot longer than he has. And you do know where I got my name, right?

Demon: Oh. You didn't hear this from me, but he's got a warehouse down the north side of town.

Spike: A warehouse.

Demon: Yeah.

Spike: A warehouse. Has the kid ever heard of bein' bloody original?

Demon: Wasn't your old hideout a warehouse?

Spike: Yeah, but I'm not claiming to be the Dark Messiah. Thanks for the tip.

Demon: You're welcome. 

**Warehouse-Night**

Connor: Okay that's good. Small steps.

Cordelia: Yeah. One small step for me, one giant leap towards wreaking the coma patient recovery curve.

(A scream sounds nearby.)

Cordelia: That's not good.

Connor: Guessing they've found us. We can get out through the sewers.

Cordelia: Could someone, somewhere, someday, possibly come up with an escape route that doesn't involve slugging through filth? 

Connor: Here. This should help.

Cordelia: What, is it a magic mace that grants its bearer superhuman strength and immunity to sewer waste?

Connor: I don't think so. I meant you can use it to help you walk. 

(He helps her to a trapdoor, and they go in a few seconds before the doors burst open.)

Buffy: He's gone.

Spike: Left in a hurry. Light's still on.

Buffy: Remind me to explain to Joanna that if you stake them instead of cutting off their heads, they've still got time to scream.

(They both look at the trapdoor.)

Buffy: Know where that comes out?

Spike: I've only been here a day. And now that I'm not a vampire, sewers fail to thrill me.

Buffy: Let's spread out. 

Spike: Right.

(He walks off into the night.) 

**Alley-Night**

Connor: There's someone still after us.

Cordelia: Since when did Buffy have thirty other teenage girls running around doing her bidding?

Connor: They're Slayers.

Cordelia: There's only one Slayer. Well two, but-

Connor: You go down there. I'll stop her.

(She nods and walks around the corner. Their pursuer reaches him.)

Connor: Wasn't expecting you. You're not as fast as the rest of them.

Spike: Hundred years of practice count for a lot.

(Connor draws a long knife out of his sleeve.)

Spike: You've got a name besides the Master.

Connor: Yeah. What of it?

Spike: I think I know who you are.

Connor: You don't. You can't.

Spike: Connor Liam Angel. Right?

Connor: Stephen Holtz. 

(Spike blinks, then shrugs and brings his axe into position.)]

Spike: Sorry my mistake. Die then Stephen.

Connor: Connor.

Spike: What?

Connor: Connor Stephen Holtz.

Spike: That wasn't always your name.

Connor: This is my fourth. 

Spike: But you are Connor, right? Miracle kid, son of two vampires. Angel's son.

Connor: He's not my father. Not anymore.

Spike: Why not?

Connor: He disowned me. How do you know who I am?

Spike: Let's just say I've got sources. I don't think you're evil. Though you'd fool most. 

Connor: I just don't give good first impressions.

Spike: You smashed Faith's head in against a wall, set an army of corpse things under the control of your pet evil warlock on the Slayers, got Kennedy killed, and slit open Dawn's wrist. That's not just a bad first impression, it's a bad second third and fourth.

Connor: Who's Kennedy? 

Spike: A Slayer. Your warlock killed her.

Connor: What? But that wasn't…why?

Spike: He felt like it? How should I know? I can't let you go on.

Connor: So you're what? Gonna bring me in?

Spike: You think you could take me?

Connor: Probably. But I know I don't have to.

(He leaps backwards and handstands over the wall.)

**Outside Drusilla's Lair- Night**

Gwen: Well, see you around sometime if we don't all die.

Lindsey: What did you see in there?

Gwen: What makes you assume that has anything to do with it? It was a job.

Lindsey: I know that before you went you were fighting what's happening, instead of running away.

Gwen: It's my life. I'll do what I like with it.

Lindsey: It won't be for long if this isn't stopped. You can't just skip countries and expect to survive if we fail.

Gwen: I can't be part of this. This, unnaturalness. 

Lindsey: What did you see? It helps to talk about it.

Gwen: Some dead people. Some of my victims.

Lindsey: You're a thief, not an assa-

Gwen: A killer? I am, it's in my nature.

Lindsey: Wait. Just dead people?

Gwen: No, Gunn's still alive.

Lindsey: Oh. That's interesting.

Gwen: Yeah, well you may think my electrocutee slash partner in crime slash lover is interesting,

Lindsey: Electrocutee?

Gwen: Yeah. I killed him. Restarted his heart.

Lindsey: You saw the First.

Gwen: Whatever. Could you maybe get out of my way?

Lindsey: The First Evil is an ancient, powerful, incorporeal being which takes the forms of the dead, and uses them for manipulation. It tries to destroy people, driving them to despair and suicide. It was just trying to throw you off.

Gwen: Well, it worked.

Lindsey: It lies. It always lies. 

Gwen: Goody. It was right. It's in my nature.

Lindsey: So you can kill people. Everyone can kill people. You're just better at it.

Gwen: If that's meant to make me feel better, it's not working.

Lindsey: This is where you belong.

Gwen: Oh really. Why?

Lindsey: You're a freak.

Gwen: WHAT?!

Lindsey: You really shouldn't be so touchy about that. But it's not surprising. Surrounded by normal people, you're a freak. Here, everyone's a freak. Which makes you normal, a person.

Gwen: Get real.

Lindsey: You belong here. With people who can understand you, who know that your abilities don't make you any less of a good person than you are.

Gwen: You think I'm a good person?

Lindsey: You didn't take the job.

Gwen: Don't spread that around. You think I'm a good person because I didn't steal a book from some old guy? I didn't refuse because it was wrong, I refused because it was an insult to my abilities. He didn't even have a security system.

Lindsey: He was a powerful magician. And I don't think you're a good person because you wouldn't work for us, I know you're a good person because I know you.

(They look at each other. He slowly pushes her hair back behind her ear, and rests his hand on her neck. She leans forward and they kiss. Time passes.)

Gwen: Have you met it?

Lindsey: Huh? Oh, the First. Once.

Gwen: What did it look like to you?

Lindsey: My brothers. The ones who died of fever. The first man who died because of something I did. My parents.

Gwen: What happened to them?

Lindsey: My mother worked herself to death. My father drank himself to death.

Gwen: Nice family history you've got there.

Lindsey: We're thinking of having a competition. The only problem is deciding whether if you murder your parents you can still say they mistreated you. So, are you staying?

Gwen: Alright. I'll stay. But I'm keeping this thing.

Lindsey: I like that thing. Being electrocuted is not my idea of a good time.

Gwen: What is?

**Motel Room-Night**

(Cordelia is sitting on the bed and Connor walks in. They look at each other.)

Connor: So you know.

Cordelia: I forgot you'd be able to smell me.

(He looks at the floor and steps clear of the door)

Cordelia: That was what you did to bring me back, wasn't it?

Connor: Yeah. That was it.

Cordelia: So what? You thought I'd appreciate you murdering a couple of people? There was that girl. The one you told me about at the birth, and I know you were being manipulated like the rest of us, but I didn't realise you were going to turn it into a thing we have, where we try to make all our problems better by sacrificing virgins and sluts! Incidentally, what kind of a spell needs that?

Connor: You think I killed them?

Cordelia: That's what Spike said, and although he's not exactly the most reliable source of information,-

Connor: No. I didn't. They're alive. Kennedy, or whatever her name was is the one I killed.

Cordelia: You sounded surprised when he told you about her.

Connor: That wasn't what was meant to happen. I told him to drive Dawn out and keep them distracted long enough for me to get her, not start killing them. But it's my fault. 

Cordelia: You told him not to kill them and he did, and you're entirely blaming yourself for it.

(He turns to the wall, unable to face her)

Connor: I knew what sort of person he was, I should've realised something like that would happen.

Cordelia: How bad was he?

(He spins around, eyes blazing insanely)

Connor: He took away people's lives! He destroyed everything that made them themselves, everything that made me me, and gave them lies in exchange! For the first time in my life I looked for truth, looked for something real, and he locked me in that fake world he made for the son he really wanted! Sorry. I'm getting off track.

Cordelia: He was human. It was his decision.

Connor: That's not-

Cordelia: Connor, if you blame yourself for everything that another human being does, then you're gonna end up like Angel. And if you don't stop shouting, then someone's gonna tell us to leave, or phone the police, 'cause yelling at the top of your voice about this kinda stuff. Not a good way not to attract attention.

Connor: Sorry.

Cordelia: So, what did happen to Faith and Dawn?

Connor: I needed Dawn for the ritual to bring you back. She's the Key.

Cordelia: Not a clue what that is, but I'll let it pass. He said you smashed Faith's skull in.

Connor: I heard something crack when I was hitting her against the wall. I mean first her arm, but later.

Cordelia: I meant why.

Connor: She was in my way. I was trying to get Dawn, before any of the other stuff happened. We started fighting, and I knew that 'cause Angelus beat her, I'd have to be able to before I could.

Cordelia: Okay, I guess that's logical in an insane kind of way.

Connor: I did say I went a little crazy.

Cordelia: Yeah. And the only way to beat her was to smash her head repeatedly against the wall?

Connor: I got mad. She. She was so…sure. Always assumed she had the right plan, and now look! Angelus is back, and he's a lot more powerful, and all she did was mean the not-you was in a hurry to be born. You can go.

Cordelia: You're throwing me out?

Connor: I mean, I won't stop you. If you want to leave.

Cordelia: I don't. An' I'm not repulsed.

(She reaches out and takes his hand.)

Cordelia: So you went kinda crazy. You've been in a very dark place, again,

(She draws him down facing her and puts an arm around him)

Cordelia: You've suffered. Things can get better.

(She leans forward. He tears away from her and stands.) 

Connor: (Furiously) Do not pity me!

Cordelia: I don't. I never have.

Connor: You did.

Cordelia: I told you, everything I tried to say came out wrong.

(She grabs his hand and pulls him back down. He sits across from her, her with one hand holding his and the other on his shoulder. He glances at her questioningly, and she holds his gaze. Her hand slides over his shoulder and pulls him to her.)

AN: By some extraordinary coincidence, our Internet got knocked out AGAIN. Fortunately, it didn't take us so long to fix it this time. Did I mention I crave reviews? Please. Still applies.


	21. Explanation

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form but he does not know exactly how to destroy them, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them. A person called the Master appears in Barrington. Buffy encounters Angelus in Belize. They fight, and he saves the Suvolte controller and flies away. Willow's magic doesn't seem to work on him. A Tarakan assassin attacks the Hyperion, killing the Slayer Giles brought. Spike appears at the Hyperion. Buffy calls and informs them about Angelus, saying she is returning home. Spike tells them that he has a place where they will be safer from the Tarakans, Drusilla's lair, and they agree to join him. Gunn, completely possessed, warns Angelus that he had better strike soon or he will be replaced. The Master attends the school Halloween party, and tries to kidnap Dawn. The student she is with, Jared, turns out to be a demonic servant of his, and prevents Amanda from interfering while he fights Faith. He beats and hospitalises her, but Buffy arrives back and he runs. At the Watcher's Headquarters a warlock attacks and steals the Scythe. Willow says she isn't sure she can beat him, and can't find him. Amanda suggests that he was trying to kidnap Dawn in an attempt to draw Buffy into one-on-one combat. Buffy orders that Dawn be guarded. Wood discovers that the press in Barrington aren't as gullible as those in Sunnydale. Jared claims that they can't kill him, because he appears human. Spike delivers AI and associates to Drusilla, then leaves to see Buffy. The Master tries to make Xander accept Anya's death, and says that when the time comes he will be on his side. Sahjhan leaves to kill Connor. Buffy meets the Master in a demon bar, who offers to fight to avoid their conflict killing lots of Slayers. They fight and she defeats him easily. It turns out to have been Jared, magically disguised, making sure she isn't at the Council building. The Master sets his warlock to attack the Watcher's Council. He fights Willow, and when she appears to be beating him, kills Kennedy, and uses some of her blood to power him. Her eyes turn black and she beats him easily. She tries to kill him, but he manages to push her hand into Kennedy's blood, changing her hair and eyes to black and red. He reveals he works for Wolfram and Hart before she drains his power, kills him and is sucked through a portal. Dawn, with Xander and three Slayers escape through the sewers. They are intercepted by the real Master, who kidnaps Dawn and leaves the others unconscious. He tells Jared to go home, and Dawn that they were never after Buffy, it was her, because she is the Key. He starts to bleed her. A black ops group including Matthew Walsh contacts AI. The Master uses the Scythe, which is left on the ground afterwards, and Dawn's blood in a ritual to bring in a being from another world, leaving her to be rescued. As a result of this she gains the ability to see into other dimensions. The Master is Connor, and the ritual was to awaken Cordelia. Sahjhan comes to Buffy claiming to have been sent by the PTB, and offering to help her fight The Master. Willow talks to the demon which brought her through, which sends her to LA to try and cause chaos. Cordelia appears not to remember anything after Jasmine's conception. Sahjhan tells them the Master will try and leave town, and sends them to guard public transport. Willow attacks the Suvolte controller, causing it to lose control and creating enough chaos for Gwen to reach the contracts room. She takes the Angel file, but is distracted by the First for long enough for Angelus to get to her. She manages to escape with the file. Professor Walsh kidnaps the exhausted Willow in their flight. Angel says that Lindsey knows how to destroy the contracts, though he claims not to.  Angel's contract is not in the file, it's empty apart from Jasmine's. They decide that it's too risky to experiment on her contract. Spike arrives in Barrington with Tarakan assassins after him, and he and Buffy continue their relationship (Sorry Shahid). Willow escapes quite easily by controlling Professor Walsh. Cordelia cows some vampires who are sceptical about her usefulness with demonic powers, but isn't ready to travel. Xander talks to Rona about her disobedience, and Buffy offers him a job as a Watcher. Willow returns without Professor Walsh. Spike forces a demon to tell him where Connor is, and he and the Slayers force them out. They manage to escape most of them, but Spike finds Connor and reveals he knows who he is before he escapes, also inadvertently informing Cordelia of his actions since his arrival, who remains with him regardless. Lindsey convinces Gwen to stay after having her confidence shaken by the First, and they embark on a relationship.

**Drusilla's Lair- Day **

Willow: So, uh. Back.

Oz: Back. You wanted to talk to me?

Willow: No, no. Just wanted to say hi.

Oz: Hi.

Willow: Hi! So uh,

Oz: Fine. You?

Willow: Great! Well, not great, what with the going evil and all that.

Oz: Hm. But you're-

Willow: Yeah. Pretty much. And the-

Oz: Better. So, uh, is there-

Willow: No.

Oz: Of course…

Willow: Yeah.

Oz: You're-

Willow: And you've-

Oz: Sorta. And then-

Willow: Exactly!

Oz: Yeah. So-

Willow: Yeah.

Oz: The whole-

Willow: Of course,-

Oz: You-

Willow: Yeah. Though… No. I mean the whole idea-

Oz: Silly.

Willow: Yeah. Not a good time.

Oz: Time?

Willow: I don't mean. I mean. Oh who cares. 

(His eyebrows raise by about a whole two centimetres)

Oz: (Cautiously) You'd still?

Willow: Yeah. I mean if you don't still.

Oz: I still.

Willow: Oh. So we both still.

(They look around for a moment, then she raises her hand and the doors slam shut and lock)

**Motel Room-Day**

(There's a knock at the door, and Cordelia goes to open it with a knife held behind her back. She gazes flatly at the man standing there)

Cordelia: Oh, great, a pimp. That's just what I need to round off my week.

Man: Name's Whistler.

Cordelia: If I moved in pimp circles, maybe that would mean something.

Whistler: I'm really not a pimp.

Cordelia: You just dress like one and hang around cheap motels?

Whistler: I'm a demon. I was sent by the Powers That Be.

(Her expression clears and she smiles, relieved)

Cordelia: You were? Oh thank God. Come in. (He comes inside.) Oh shut the door will you?

(He turns and she grabs her mace and hits him on the back with it, knocking him to his knees. She holds the knife against his throat.)

Cordelia: Where do you people get off? So far, I have been given brain-crippling visions, demonised, ascended, amnesiaised, impregnated, possessed and put in a damn coma, and you think you can just stroll back her and expect me to go along with whatever you're going to inflict on me next?

Whistler: We're here to offer you-

Cordelia: I don't want anything you have to offer. What I want is an explanation. 

Whistler: That's what we're offering.

Cordelia: Oh. Good. Explain. 

Whistler: It's a little hard to talk with this knife at my throat.

Cordelia: Yeah, but on the other hand, you'll find it even harder to talk if you haven't got a throat anymore. Talk.

Whistler: Fine. It starts with Ang- actually, no. What you're interested in starts with Connor.

Cordelia: I know. Years of manipulation, Connor's birth, everything all to bring forth Jasmine. I read the transcript Files and Records wrote.

Whistler: Problem is, old Skip was lyin'.

Cordelia: What about? Jasmine wasn't a Higher Power?

Whistler: Bout as far off as you can get there.

Cordelia: What's that meant to mean?

Whistler: Don't suppose you heard about what Jasmine said before your little Greek tragedy smashed her skull in, so I'll bring you up to speed.. She said the other Powers never really cared, not like her. You wanna know what the scary thing is? She was tellin' the truth. See, all the stuff Jasmine did was fully approved. 

Cordelia: The Powers, they agreed with what she did?

Whistler: Yep. Mind you, they weren't exactly keen to play a part themselves, but they helped one or two things along.

Cordelia: What things?

Whistler: I'll start at the beginning.

Cordelia: Doesn't it begin thousands of years ago?

Whistler: You mean because of the Nyazian scrolls? Nah. 

Cordelia: They predicted Connor's birth.

Whistler: True, but the thing about people like Skip, they like to brag. Fact of the matter is, Jasmine was a lot more of an opportunist than he made out. She didn't do a thing until shortly after he was born.

Cordelia: What did she-. When I became a half-demon.

Whistler: In one. The original plan was to let you lie there 'til your brains blew out. She saw a way she could come to earth in him.

Cordelia: How?

Whistler: I'm getting to it. So she made you, and that was meant to be about it for a few years. Then something happened to speed up her plans.

Cordelia: When he was sent to Quor'Toth and came back grown up.

Whistler: Yep. So she altered his destiny through you.

Cordelia: How-. Oh my God.

**Flashback to-**

(Cordelia's eyes begin to glow with an intense white light. The light spreads, moves up her arm and into Connor, dissolving the blade of his knife and leaving him holding just the handle)

Cordelia: Let it go, honey. Just let it go. You don't need that. You don't need any of that.

**Back to present**

Cordelia: I thought I was helping him.

Whistler: You did. In the short term. But he had enough power in him that it could be harnessed, twisted into something else. Don't know if you ever noticed this, but he was never quite up to the same form as before you zapped him.

Cordelia: So what, she made me a demon and included in all the weird powers I got this destiny warp thing?

Whistler: One time deal only. Then she decided that the age difference was small enough for you to be the vessel for her herself and ascended you for a few changes to be made.

Cordelia: And when I came back she was dormant inside me. Until, until she was conceived.

Whistler: Hence the rain of fire. 

Cordelia: Huh?

Whistler: You had to be powerful enough to be able to survive her being inside you, and to let her work through you, so she wouldn't be powerless here. Before she managed to twist your words, even a bit of downright compulsion, and she controlled your visions so you'd be there for the Beast's arrival. But the rain of fire was more than just an attention getter. It was a sacrifice of bodies and souls that gave her the power to control you. That was what the others helped her with. Broke the Beast's banishment and gave it the eye of fire.

Cordelia: And now?

Whistler: Now that Jasmine's dead, things are going back to normal. His original destiny, and power, has reasserted itself.

Cordelia: I don't think he's going to try and destroy the world.

Whistler: Doesn't say that he's going to. He's just involved in it.

Cordelia: And Angel. If we can bring him back-

Whistler: Not likely. Things changed a long time ago, just no one realised.

Cordelia: When?

Whistler: You remember Skip telling you the Powers couldn't really get their heads around love? Which by the way, should probably of tipped you off early that they weren't to be trusted. It's happened before.

Cordelia: Who with?

Whistler: Everyone's favourite brooding vampire and the Slayer who just can't seem to stay dead. Changed destiny.

Cordelia: In what way?

Whistler: Angelus returned, and woke up Acathla. He was meant to fight with the Slayer, not against. But he fought her, and the vampire they should've been fighting against was on her side.

Cordelia: Spike.

Whistler: Yeah. As it was, Buffy and Spike fought Angelus and Drusilla. He took on part of Angel's destiny there and then. Then Angel came back, and for a while we thought it didn't matter, but he left again. Not a good move for the keeping of Shanshu. Spike returned, and the Initiative put a chip in his head. Kinda funny, how the three things that can sometimes change destiny are knowing it's going to happen, love, and not believing in destiny at all. That was the next step, because from then on, Spike did a lot of the same things that Angel was doing in LA. Not for the same reasons, but he did them. And then he got a soul a soul of his own. We really realised something had gone wrong at that point. He took Angel's place in the Apocalypse, wore the amulet that Angel was meant to wear, coincidentally messing up Wolfram and Hart's plans to ensure the First's triumph by returning Angelus halfway through the fight. They effectively swapped destinies.

Cordelia: What's Spike's destiny?

Whistler: He was going to be brought back from Hell to be Wolfram and Hart's champion in the Apocalypse. Frankly I think they're happier with Angelus.

Cordelia: But Connor's meant to be the son of the vampire with a soul, and he's Angel's son.

Whistler: The reversal hadn't finished. Spike didn't even have a soul back then.

Cordelia: So, Spike's another vampire with a soul?

Whistler: No, he's human.

Cordelia: Then surely he hasn't got anything to do with this.

(For a moment Whistler's normally cheerful expression goes haunted)

Whistler: The Powers That Be aren't the sort to give up on a perfectly good tool before they have to.

Cordelia: So the apocalypse with the First was the Shanshu apocalypse, but not Wolfram and Hart's.

Whistler: Yep.

Cordelia: But they were going to help it happen.

Whistler: Hm. Well thing is, people overuse the word "apocalypse". The First would've just turned the world into it's slaves,-

Cordelia: Like Jasmine.

Whistler: But in a very different way. While when Jasmine was in control humanity would've been united against them, with the First there we would all of been easy pickings for Wolfram and Hart.

Cordelia: Okay, so the question isn't why were they helping it, but why was it helping them.

Whistler: Basically because the First and Wolfram and Hart are one. It's one of the Senior Partners.

(She removes the knife from his neck and stands back. He turns around.)

Cordelia: Can I ask a question? I'm starting to get the idea that the Powers care a lot less about protecting humans than they do about fighting demons. So why did they send you?

Whistler: They've had a change of heart.

Cordelia: Oh, right. Would I be right in thinking that a Powers That Be change of heart is pretty much the same thing as a Wolfram and Hart change of policy?

Whistler: They're…nearly identical.

Cordelia: The explanation was to try and convince me that they're being honest with us now. So I'd help them.

Whistler: Yes.

Cordelia: You don't have to manipulate us. We've always fought for you.

Whistler: I know. They don't.

Cordelia: What do you want me to do?

Whistler: Well, firstly…

(Her eyes widen and she lifts a couple of inches off the ground.)

Whistler: Control's getting better. 

Cordelia: Oh crap.

Whistler: My cars just outside. You can't miss it, it's the incredibly battered one with the windows painted black. Here're the keys.


	22. Destiny

Summary- Angel loses his soul due to the contract with Wolfram and Hart. Lilah warns Wesley, and he, Fred and Knox escape from Angelus. Gunn has been possessed by the panther in the White Room. Robin Wood is offered a job at Barrington High, near Sunnydale, and the others decide that a new Watcher's Council is needed. Oz is sent to deal with Gunn. They decide that Lindsey may know how to destroy the contracts, and resolve to contact him. Drusilla visits Angelus, and he rejects her. A military group appears, and Buffy blackmails their general into meeting her. Angry and lonely Drusilla finds Connor and takes him to the warlock who originally altered his memories. Spike appears out of a portal intended to produce a Tarok-Han as a human, but exhibits superhuman strength in escaping from the disappointed cultists. The warlock requires an object from Connor's old life, and Drusilla goes to the Hyperion to get it. Buffy meets the general, who tells her that they are trying to create supersoldiers to fight Suvolte Demons (As You Were), who are becoming inexplicably smarter. Riley Finn is dead, and his wife Sam has gone on a vengeance mission against them. She says that someone may be controlling them, and takes him back to Willow. AI follow Drusilla, and try and fail to prevent her from restoring Connor. He runs away, and Drusilla follows him and tells him how Angelus abandoned her. They find themselves in harmony. Spike's reaction to his resurrection is to get very drunk, and is picked up by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer, and taken to see Angelus. Giles comes to LA to ask Wesley to be part of the new Council. He refuses, but tells him what has happened with Angelus and Drusilla. Drusilla has restored Connor's memories, but not their memories of him. Giles calls the new Watcher's Council, and is told that Buffy and Willow have gone to Belize in a helicopter with weapons, spell ingredients and the troll hammer. Lindsey arrives in LA. Connor and Drusilla launch an attack against Wolfram and Hart. Drusilla senses and rescues Spike, and Connor and Angelus fight. He nearly kills Angelus, but in the end Drusilla saves him by throwing Angelus out of the window. He takes his contract and one other thing, after having a conversation with the First. Angelus has the Order of Taraka sent after them both, and tells them to find Sahjhan. Lindsey tells them that the contracts are spells in physical form but he does not know exactly how to destroy them, and decides to call Gwen to retrieve them. Angelus finds and releases Sahjhan, then convinces him to try to kill Connor. Wesley and Fred go to collect Cordelia from hospital, but find that she has been taken by the thing Drusilla awoke (Connor). Gwen arrives and agrees to help them, and removes LISA. Angelus is contacted by the Order f Taraka, and he tells them to kill all his enemies, not just Dru and Connor, then leaves in a helicopter. In Belize, Buffy, Willow and Sam arrive at the lair of the creature controlling the Suvoltes, where it is sending them away by plane. Willow is telepathically attacked by the creature, and Buffy and Sam attack at once. Professor Walsh intends to find Buffy and Willow's power sources, and tap them. A person called the Master appears in Barrington. Buffy encounters Angelus in Belize. They fight, and he saves the Suvolte controller and flies away. Willow's magic doesn't seem to work on him. A Tarakan assassin attacks the Hyperion, killing the Slayer Giles brought. Spike appears at the Hyperion. Buffy calls and informs them about Angelus, saying she is returning home. Spike tells them that he has a place where they will be safer from the Tarakans, Drusilla's lair, and they agree to join him. Gunn, completely possessed, warns Angelus that he had better strike soon or he will be replaced. The Master attends the school Halloween party, and tries to kidnap Dawn. The student she is with, Jared, turns out to be a demonic servant of his, and prevents Amanda from interfering while he fights Faith. He beats and hospitalises her, but Buffy arrives back and he runs. At the Watcher's Headquarters a warlock attacks and steals the Scythe. Willow says she isn't sure she can beat him, and can't find him. Amanda suggests that he was trying to kidnap Dawn in an attempt to draw Buffy into one-on-one combat. Buffy orders that Dawn be guarded. Wood discovers that the press in Barrington aren't as gullible as those in Sunnydale. Jared claims that they can't kill him, because he appears human. Spike delivers AI and associates to Drusilla, then leaves to see Buffy. The Master tries to make Xander accept Anya's death, and says that when the time comes he will be on his side. Sahjhan leaves to kill Connor. Buffy meets the Master in a demon bar, who offers to fight to avoid their conflict killing lots of Slayers. They fight and she defeats him easily. It turns out to have been Jared, magically disguised, making sure she isn't at the Council building. The Master sets his warlock to attack the Watcher's Council. He fights Willow, and when she appears to be beating him, kills Kennedy, and uses some of her blood to power him. Her eyes turn black and she beats him easily. She tries to kill him, but he manages to push her hand into Kennedy's blood, changing her hair and eyes to black and red. He reveals he works for Wolfram and Hart before she drains his power, kills him and is sucked through a portal. Dawn, with Xander and three Slayers escape through the sewers. They are intercepted by the real Master, who kidnaps Dawn and leaves the others unconscious. He tells Jared to go home, and Dawn that they were never after Buffy, it was her, because she is the Key. He starts to bleed her. A black ops group including Matthew Walsh contacts AI. The Master uses the Scythe, which is left on the ground afterwards, and Dawn's blood in a ritual to bring in a being from another world, leaving her to be rescued. As a result of this she gains the ability to see into other dimensions. The Master is Connor, and the ritual was to awaken Cordelia. Sahjhan comes to Buffy claiming to have been sent by the PTB, and offering to help her fight The Master. Willow talks to the demon which brought her through, which sends her to LA to try and cause chaos. Cordelia appears not to remember anything after Jasmine's conception. Sahjhan tells them the Master will try and leave town, and sends them to guard public transport. Willow attacks the Suvolte controller, causing it to lose control and creating enough chaos for Gwen to reach the contracts room. She takes the Angel file, but is distracted by the First for long enough for Angelus to get to her. She manages to escape with the file. Professor Walsh kidnaps the exhausted Willow in their flight. Angel says that Lindsey knows how to destroy the contracts, though he claims not to.  Angel's contract is not in the file, it's empty apart from Jasmine's. They decide that it's too risky to experiment on her contract. Spike arrives in Barrington with Tarakan assassins after him, and he and Buffy continue their relationship (Sorry Shahid). Willow escapes quite easily by controlling Professor Walsh. Cordelia cows some vampires who are sceptical about her usefulness with demonic powers, but isn't ready to travel. Xander talks to Rona about her disobedience, and Buffy offers him a job as a Watcher. Willow returns without Professor Walsh. Spike forces a demon to tell him where Connor is, and he and the Slayers force them out. They manage to escape most of them, but Spike finds Connor and reveals he knows who he is before he escapes, also inadvertently informing Cordelia of his actions since his arrival, who remains with him regardless. Lindsey convinces Gwen to stay after having her confidence shaken by the First, and they embark on a relationship. Oz and Willow get back together, and Whistler visits Cordelia, explaining that the First is one of Wolfram and Hart's Senior Partners, Jasmine had altered Connor's destiny, and that due to a combination of love, decisions and coincidences, Angel and Spike have inadvertently exchanged their intended roles in the apocalypse. He reveals that Jasmine's plan was known and approved of by the other powers, which are manipulative and callous. She has a vision that sends her hurrying to Whistler's car in alarm.

**Government Base-Day**

(The door opens and General Parker walks in.)

Parker: Matthew?

Professor Walsh: I'm rather busy right now.

(He's facing away from him, hands at about chest height.)

Parker: What are you doing?

(He turns around. There's a syringe in his arm.)

Professor Walsh: Just…testing. What is it?

Parker: I've received a report about an "operation" carried out a couple of days ago.

Professor Walsh: Yes what about it?

Parker: It seems to be more of an abduction

Professor Walsh: Sometimes, the good of the country takes precedence over the rights of the individual.

Parker: Leaving that idea aside for now. This is, difficult for me. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you.

Professor Walsh: Yes?

Parker: Someone's heard about this. I'm sorry, but-

Professor Walsh: What you are saying is that you are terminating my research.

Parker: I'm afraid so. You'll receive-

Professor Walsh: I only ask one thing first. The girl. Rosenberg. Just a few more hours. There's so little left to try, it must be soon.

(Parker hesitates.)

Professor Walsh: You believe her don't you? You think it's magic.

Parker: I've been instructed to shut things down immediately. 

Professor Walsh: Don't you?

Parker: Yes, I do.

Professor Walsh: You believe that gibberish she spouts about earth powers. Magic isn't real.

Parker: I'd remind you that the United States Government has yet to make an official decision about magic.

Professor Walsh: I see.

(He grabs his head and twists it off.)

Professor Walsh: And they're going to close down my research. He's dead, my work is gone, and it's all because of her. Interesting.

(He drops the head, walks outside and locks the door behind him, the strolls away calmly.)

**Barrington-Bus Station-Day**

Connor: Well. Uh. 

Jared: Not good on goodbyes?

Connor: Never really had to make them.

Jared: They're usually awkward. Anyway, I uh, I hope you win.

Connor: We will. Good luck.

(He turns and steps onto the bus, pays, and takes a seat. After a while it starts to pull out. A black mist appears in a nearby alley and coalesces into Buffy and Sahjhan.)

Sahjhan: Now! Before it's too late!

(Buffy runs towards the bus. Sahjhan gets there first, but instead of banging on the door, grabs the back of it and lifts it up. Buffy grabs his arm.)

Buffy: What the Hell are you doing? You'll kill them! (She stops and considers what he's doing for a second) You're not human.

(Sahjhan elbows her, knocking her back several feet. Buffy leaps up and gets ready to fight.)

Buffy: Let it go!

Sahjhan: They're dead anyway if he gets away!

(He flips over the bus. Connor leaps out of a window seconds before it hits the ground and runs towards them. Buffy lowers a crossbow at him and he flips back to shelter behind the ruins of the bus. Jared throws a knife at her, but isn't very good at it, and hits her wrist with the hilt. The Slayer, Samantha, who was guarding the bus station moves towards the bus. Jared gets in her way, transforming to demon form. Before anyone can do anything else, a car screeches to a halt and Cordelia runs up to Buffy. She turns to look at her nonplussed.)

Buffy: Huh?

Cordelia: Don't kill him.

Buffy: Getting a little lost here. Who?!

Cordelia: Connor.

Buffy: Who's Connor?

Cordelia: Teenage, pale, kidnapped your sister. He's not evil.

Buffy: For some reason I'm finding it kinda hard to buy that. What's going on?

(Jared and Samantha move closer to the others in confusion. Connor creeps around the other side of the bus to about ten feet away from them.)

Sahjhan: Ignore her. You've seen what he's done, why are you hesitating? Kill him and erase his evil forever.

Cordelia: The only person here who's evil is you! (Glances over at Jared.) And possibly him.

Jared: Hey y'know, evil's such a judgemental term-

Buffy: Shut up!

Cordelia: I can't explain properly, you'll have to trust me. We're on the same side.

(Buffy looks at the bus and the blood seeping from under it. Sahjhan grabs the other Slayer by the neck and shoves her against a wall, his own face becoming demonic.)

Sahjhan: What is wrong with you people?! Why does this keep happening!? Kill him or she dies!

(Jared grabs his arm and pulls it away from her. Sahjhan grabs him by the collar and lifts him up.)

Sahjhan: Oh, a K'Klathjon. (Shakes his head sadly) What a waste of a good demon.

(He drives his hand up through his throat into his brain, and rips out horizontally, removing his brain and most of his face with it. He drops the body contemptuously. The three of them close in on him, then are thrown away as a portal rips open, exposing the flaming sky of Quor'Toth.)

Sahjhan: If you want something done properly around here, do it yourself.

(He turns towards where Connor was hiding in time for him to hit him across the face with a bus rail. The portal vanishes due to his distraction.)

Cordelia: Sorry Tinkerbell, Neverland is closed.

(Buffy and Connor both pound him for a moment. He shrugs off the blows and swings at her. She ducks and kicks him in the leg and he drops to one knee. Samantha tries to punch him but he grabs her arm and throws her into Buffy, standing up. Cordelia grabs the crossbow Buffy dropped, and he throws himself to the side as she fires it at him. It doesn't shoot, having been damaged in its fall. Connor hits him with the bus rail again before being knocked backwards. He raises his arms to open the portal, and Cordelia throws the crossbow at him. He blinks as it bounces off him, then begins again. Buffy sweeps out his legs, then kicks him in the ribs, He jumps up and punches her. Samantha hits him several times, then he grabs her shoulders and tosses her over his head. Connor comes up behind him and drives a knife towards his back. He twists so that it goes into his shoulder instead, then lashes out with a cry of pain. Connor ducks, reaches up and pulls out the knife. Buffy grabs the crossbow bolt and moves towards him. Sahjhan leaps back so he's against the bus)

Sahjhan: All I wanted was one person, who should never have existed in the first place, to die. Is that too much for a man to ask?

Connor: You're not a man.

Sahjhan: Look who's talking.

(Both of them lunge at him. He grabs Connor's wrist and Buffy's crossbow bolt plunges into his stomach. His eyes widen in disbelief.)

Sahjhan: That wasn't meant to happen.

(He throws out his arm, sending her flying. Gritting his teeth he grabs Connor and pulls him too close to stab him, another portal opening.)

Connor: You're dead anyway! Give it up!

Sahjhan: This wound is nothing. Only you can kill me. It's written. It's destiny. 

Connor: Oh. (He grins.) Well, I've always done my destiny.

(He rips out Sahjhan's throat with his teeth.)

**Angel's Office-Night**

Angelus: You total idiot.

Gunn: You suggest my intellect is inferior to yours?

Angelus: What's the point of having a human host if you don't use it? Isn't it meant to be the best of both worlds?

Gunn: When necessary I will access this one's fighting abilities. I provide the intellect.

Angelus: Listen panther-boy, you can talk as fancy as you like, but you still haven't got a clue about this world. You know nothing, about anything that matters. How people work, why they do the things they do. But he… isn't exactly an expert, but he does understand the basics of human nature. Take advantage of that.

Gunn: I will bear your suggestion in mind. In the meantime I will not be dissuaded from my current course. Your methods have proved inefficient, and time is running out.

Angelus: It's called defence moron. Wait for them to come to you and you can trap them.

Gunn: Your method of trapping them would appear to be to allow them to escape with one of our most important contracts unscathed.

Angelus: Oh right. You're just ignorant.

(He types in a password and the television screen changes to a map of Los Angeles. A red dot is flashing on it. He zooms in until it shows the street.)

Gunn: What is this?

Angelus: Where we'll find them. The wonders of E-bay. You can sell a protective amulet with a tracer spell attached and no one knows it's you.

Gunn: Interesting. I assume you intend to attack rather than simply gloating over being a step ahead?

Angelus: Of course. Tonight.

Please please please please review.


End file.
